


The World of AUs, Pokemon Style! (Drabbles)

by Unknown_Voice



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: A Pokachild's Found Family AU is the second AU, Aloha region is going to be trip for the first AU, Angst, Ash didn't ask to travel back in time, Ash was raise by different pokemon but can speak Pokaspeak and the human language, Chosen Time Traveler AU is the third AU, Guzma and Plimeria are co-parenting Ash, I drink tears for breakfast, Kukui got no idea what he sign up for when Ash became his broader, More will be added on the list eventually, People have told me that I have a dark mind so that is something to consider, Please Don't Hurt Me, Some Fluff, The two will adopt a couple of Ash friends, but he needs to to prevent a future filled with chaos, characters and additional tags, good parent Plumeria, good parent guzma, it will be chapters of different aus I have in my mind, it will be dark at some parts, no promise of regular updates, now with twice as much of trauma and need for therapy, raised by Guzma au, that the first au I need to write, this is for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-01-03 10:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 64,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_Voice/pseuds/Unknown_Voice
Summary: These are chapters of a bunch of AUs I feel an urge to write. I blame the recent pokemon chat fictions I had enjoy reading from  PaxDunane and OasisLake 76. I was inspired to write after months of not writing. Theses are more Drabbles and not actual chapters.First Au, Raised by Guzma AU!Ch 1,2,4,5, 9,10,12,15Second Au, A Pokachild's Found Family AUCh 3,6,13Third AU. Chosen Time Traveler AUCh 7, 11, 14Fourth AU. The Boy who Return from Death AUCh 8Note 10/3/20Hello, I thought I should mention that everyone is free to write their own version of the AU listed here. I would love to read it.





	1. Raised By Team Skull AU Part One

**Author's Note:**

> We have an au where Ash was raised by Pokemon but why not Guzma? I wanted to write a few drabbles where Guzma found Ash and decided to raise him. Of course, there will be angst and drama in future chapters. 
> 
> ...  
...  
...  
I am a horrible person

You know how Ash never mentioned his father at all and only have his loving mother to support him? Yeah, he does not have either of them in this AU...it's not intentionally their fault.

  
Delia's husband is Looker, but he is always busy with international police stuff. He barely has time to spend time with his wife and two kids. When compared to Ash, Red is older by eight years, and Silver is older by five years.

Silver is not really Looker's child but Giovani's child. Giovanni was someone she dated for years until he had an affair with a team rocket member and had Silver. Instead of a man owning up to his mistake or you know, caring for his second child, he left Silver one day in her front porch and never came back. He decided that Delia was not worth his time or his other child, Red. Who do you think he is? He got an evil organization to run and no time do child play like raising a family. That silly and a waste of time in the grand scheme of things.

_Here is my child I don't want. Either take him or leave him to die._

Of course she will mother the child, who do you think she is? It is also a massive fuck you to her sorry excuse of an ex. Red will have a little brother to love, and she will have two healthy boys.

Looker met Delia while doing his international police things. Originally, he was supposed to find some Intel about team rocket and found out that Delia was the leader's ex-wife.The plan was to get close to her as possible and dig out as much information from her as possible. He was never supposed to get too close to her, but he did.

Nanu: You were supposed to get some information about Giovanni, not hook up with his ex-wife.

Looker: I am not hooking up with his ex-wife.

Nanu: You are engaged, and her two sons call you papa.

Looker: That's different.

They met when Silver was turning one year old, and she was shopping for birthday gifts. By year two, they started dating, and Delia's sons began to call Looker papa.

  
Red: Papa, look what I found!

Looker: What do you have there Red.

Red: A knife!

Looker: No!

By the time Silver was four, the two of them were engaged and were suppose to be married in 10 months. However, one month in the engagement, Looker needed to go to an undisclosed region. The wedding was put on hold. The engagement will continue when he returned home

  
Her mother wanted her daughter to disclose the pregnancy, but she did not want to interrupt her husband's work. She will surprise him with his child, and the wedding will be even more joyful. Red and Silver knew something was up with their mom but decided to ask about her health on a later date

  
There are so many prophecies about a boy in blue with a Pikachu on his side saving the world. There are also several prophecies that the chosen one will be one of the few children of gods and have part of their godly parents' powers. That chosen one will be destined to save the world over and over again until the day he dies.

  
Giovanni does not like that. He needs to kill anyone mentioned in the prophecies, or else his plans will never come to fruition. However, he never had the opportunity to find the chosen one until he found a certain prophecy.

> _Guardian of the ruthless sea_  
_Ruler of conflict and strife_  
_A mother with royal blood_  
_Will create a sacred life_
> 
> _Mother of the gods' child_  
_Will be the one with a mark_  
_Of a teardrop of the sea_  
_And a bright lightning spark_
> 
> _Child of humans and gods_  
_Will be born during the night_  
_Of the shining blue full moon_  
_In its glistening blue light_

On a full blue moon, Delia gave birth to a healthy young boy. Red and Silver were playing with the other kids while she was in labor. While she was in the lower decks of the boat, there was an attack on the ship. Several Gyarados and Charizards had wrecked the ship beyond repair and attacking the labor area. However, with all her strength, Delia ran away with her newly born child to the nearest window. She knew she will die. She knew it was all because of that prophecy. It was something she laughs about until she became pregnant with Satoshi. Her only mistake was not telling Looker or her brothers about the prophecy.

"Satoshi, I can give nothing but your name. Please forgive me for my failure to protect you from the world. "

Before the blaze catches up with her, she put her child in a basket and gently toss him to the sea. She will hope that her two other sons have been saved and that her newly born baby will have the love he needs in this cruel world.

  
A babe gently floats to sea and across many regions. From Kanto to Johto to Honen to Sinnoh to Unova to Kalos to the final destination of Aloha. On that, beachside stands an adolescent Guzma. With his trauma and recent experiences that had framed him for something he did not do, Guzma look at the crystal blue sea. Heading toward him was an open basket. As the basket heads closer, he hears a baby crying.

Guzma: Oh shit, is that a baby!?!??!?!

He could just pretend he never saw the baby. It is not his problem, and someone else will help the baby, right? However, no one had helped him when he needed help. Abandoned by his childhood friend and despise by an entire island, he decided that he should help the child.

Guzma: You are one tough baby, you know that?

Ash: *giggling sounds*

Guzma: Yeah, I thought so.

Not expecting to be a parent at nearly the age of sixteen, he needed to start moving to a new location if he wants to raise his new son in peace. Additionally, he needs to change the baby's name to something easier. He wants to respect the mother's wishes, but the name Satoshi written out of smoke is not a name easily pronounced name in Aloha. He needs to choose a different name for his son.

Guzma: David?

Ash: ...

Guzma: Juan?

Ash:…

Guzma: Ash?

Ash: *smiling and making giggling noise*

Guzma: Okay, your nee name is Ash. I promise you that I will raise and take care of you.

When Ash grows older, he will need to tell Ash the truth. However, he can have this brief moment of happiness. Hopefully, things will be calmer. 


	2. Raised By Team Skull AU Part Two (Guzma's Past)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A second chapter right after the first chapter as a gift (:
> 
> Nothing angsty right here, nope. All fluff and rainbows right here. No pain, sadness, and misery right here.  
...  
...  
...  
Lies and slander, it is a really dark chapter.

Guzma raising a baby Ash is something we all need. Like, image a big, tough, and scary looking leader taking care of a smol child. That smol child also have some of Lugia and Tapu-koko abilities so imagine a smol Ash producing small amount of electrical sparks while Guzma has his back turn. I don't remember when Plumeria met Guzma, but let say Guzma found her when Ash was about three years old.

Plumeria: Your baby is producing sparks, why is he producing sparks?!?!

Guzma: He does that sometimes.

Plumeria: …

Guzma: Don't baby produce sparks?

Plumeria: No

Guzma: I found him in a basket near a beach, is that normal?

Plumeria: No

Guzma: Oh look, Ash looks so happy!

Plumeria: At least he is not radioactive.

Guzma: No, but Ash sometimes glows blue.

Plumeria: -_- I hate this family so fucking much.

  
Guzma's past is ...complicated and fuck up. An extremely abusive father and neglectful mother. His father is basically second in command for Hala. Physical and psychological abuse was an everyday thing for poor Guzma. His mother was neglectful at best, but she mostly refuses to acknowledge his existence. At age four, he learned how to scavenge for berries, roots, and mushrooms. He spent so much of his time in the forest that the pokemon there love him. Still, he needed to go to school, and his father has a reputation to uphold.

  
Of course, Guzma met Kukui at school and became close friends. They almost did everything together in and out of school. However, as Guzma grows older, his father demands more and more from him. Lessons in different languages, spiritual classes, and extracurricular activities like martial arts were just a few of the things demanded from him. As for his mother, she did nothing to protect her son from the abuse, nor did she care about expectations being placed on him. As long she is taking care of, all is good. When he was old enough to start the trial, he was lucky to hang out with Kukui once every two weeks. Still, they were close at that time.

His father placing his dreams on Guzma and wanted to be the next Kuhana after Hala passing. Was that ever Guzma's dream? He doesn't know himself. Does he want to take the trails? Again, who knows? It could have been a dream he already had or was something his father gaslighted him to believe to the point it was the only thing he could think about.

Guzma skipped Melemele island and did the trials at the other three islands. It gave him the excuse to not see parents, and he will experience the freedom he never had. Some of the pokemon in the forest wanted to travel with him, so he obliged. The age to start the trials was at age 15, and it sometimes takes a year to complete all the trials. In eight months, all Guzma had to do is complete the trial at Melememe island.

That did not go so well. It was not Guzma's fault, but he was blame and frame for his father's actions. He was going to take the trial, but it was after the ceremony. However, his father decided that it was the perfect opportunity to get rid of Hala and potential kahuna candidates in one sitting. When he volunteered Guzma to retrieve some drinks, his father trapped everyone in the building and set everything on fire.

Guzma was far away and alone getting drinks. He had no idea what his father was doing. While he was gone, the other natives were trying to rescue the people trapped in the building. However, there was nothing they can do. Crying and praying for a miracle, Tapu-Koko came to save the people inside the burning building. By the time Guzma had arrive, everything was settled

_"Who is it to blame for this disaster?"_

It was Guzma to blame. He was not at the scene until the very end and is acting too innocent. If Hala and the others were to die, Guzma was likely going to be the next kahuna of Melemele Island. Was it greed for power and status made him burn his fellow friends alive?

_"It wasn't my fault, father told me to fetch some drink!"_

_"Liar, your father said he never told you such things!"_

His father threw his own son under the bus. He was a suspect but manage to convince everyone that he was innocent and would never do such a horrible act.

_"Akamu, you got to believe me! I would never do such a thing! I was set up!_

_"Every clue we found is pointing to you, Guzma. If they had died, you would have been the next kahuna."_

Best friends just abandoned him in favor of not getting involved in the drama. Years of friendship lost in on a single night. When Guzma needed a friend at most, he was abandoned and left alone to prove his innocence.

_"Hala, it was my father! He is a terrible father and sorry excuse for a human. He was planning to kill you!"_

_"Stop. Your father is a good man and saved my life on multiple occasions._

A kahuna is supposed to protect and guide the people. Someone you look up to and ask for guidance. However, Hala would not discover the truth until it was too late. As a result, a child began to lose hope

_"Tapu-Koko, please tell me you see the truth!"_

Not even the guardian believed in him. At that moment, everything was ruin for Guzma. Any future plans diminish by a selfish man. If no believed him, it would be best to leave and never look back.

Weeks later, the truth came out. In the act of insanity, Guzma's father had planned to kill the people who were supposed to die that night. If his son can't be kahuna, no one can. His fourth victim survived and warn Hala. As a result, a trap was set. If he were the killer, then it would have meant that Guzma was telling the truth all along. On a fateful night, Hala was sleeping until a noise woke him up. He was prepared to meet the assailant and stood his ground. When the assailant revealed, it was Guzma's father all along.

Guzma was innocent all along. The people, Kahuna, and Tapu-Koko, were wrong all along. Oh, what a tragic twist of events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I warn you. :)


	3. A Pokachild's Found Family AU Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly an AU where Ash gain parental figures for the first time in his life. I want a fic where Ash was raised by pokemon instead of humans. When he reaches the Aloha region, he was somehow convinced to live with Kukui because Kukui does not like the idea of a child living on his own in a forest. Basically, Ash learns how humans are supposed to parent their young. This is Ash journey to obtaining a human family. 
> 
> Also, it would be funny to write about Kukui trying to parent a child who basically grew up with no parental figure or human adults. He got no idea about the truth. 
> 
> I might post another chapter tomorrow about the team skull AU tomorrow and short summary of the other four children of gods.

Okay, Ash never really had parents. Delia doesn't even exist in this AU, so there is no one to adopt the child from the cruel reality of the world. Ash originally came from Honnen because Lucario and Zoroark decided to raise a baby Ash they found abandoned in the woods. Luckily for Ash, the pokemon pair had telepathy and were formerly trained pokemon. That would mean that Ash could be socialized to be a human and be reintroduced to humans when he grew up

  
Lucario: Are we really raising this child  
Zoroark: Yes, he is our child now. Also, can you really leave this cute face abandoned in this cold and empty forest?  
Lucario: Winter is coming real soon. I don't see the harm in raising a human. How different are human children than hatchlings?

So, pokemon and human parents are vastly different. A human parent would guide and protect the child until the child turned 18. Even after reaching that age, parents would watch over the child and provide unconditional support. For pokemon, most offspring will love with their parents for weeks until they are on their own. Maturity and independence are something give to pokemon hatchlings quicker than human babies. At least the two pokemon are aware that they are going to need to parent Ash for at least a feat years.

  
For the first year, the pokemon parents and the human child were living in peace. At age one, Ash was growing to a healthy boy. He was behind in his words, but that was alright. He is doing well for a human child. At age two, Zorarck and Lucario decided to move to a different location in the region. The poachers had finally found their current spot, so they need to relocate.

A pokemon with telepathy is a rare thing to find in the world. There are some who are willing to pay in the millions to own a Pokemon like that. Especially if the pokemon is one of the rarer types. Without a trainer, the pair of pokemon will need to be on their guard. They have no one but themselves to look after.

At age four, the poacher had found them again. This time, the poacher notice that pokemon pair were raising a human child. That would be excellent leverage against the pair, and there is a slight possibility that the human can understand pokaspeak. Just imagine how much she could sell the child if the child can understand the languages of two different worlds!

  
It was decided that the poacher, Hunter J, will catch the trio to make a bigger profit in her catch. The child cannot learn how to speak pokaspeak without his pokemon parents, so they will need to be together, for now. However, the pokemon parents decided that they would die trying to save their son.

  
The Lucario stays behind to fight Hunter J while the Zoroark left with Ash. Sadly they were separated and were destined to be separated from each other. Transforming as a Pideiotto, the illusion pokemon carried the toddler and flew to a different region. Despite the poison stings flying her way from the Durporion, the parent pokemon continue to push her strength to save the child. At least the child deserves to live.

  
Lucario did not make it. He had died protecting his partner and his adopted child. If he cannot live, at least his partner and child should have the opportunity to live. However, the Lucario died without knowing that Zoroark would soon be joining him in the afterlife. It was a loss for Hunter J, but there will be more opportunities for her in the future.

The Zoroark love the child, she really does. If she was asked to sell her soul to Giratina in exchange for Ash's life, she would do so in a heartbeat. However, she was the one dying in an unknown forest in an unknown religion. The toxicity in her body was slowly consuming her, and it was too late to use an antidote. As she dies on the ground, the forest pokemon came to observer her and the human child.

  
Zoroark: all I ask is for anyone to care for my son! He has no one but my missing husband and me. At least care for him for a few more years. Oh Ash, I am sorry that I'm leaving you. Your dad and I will forever love you.

After that, she passes. Ash started crying and begging his mom to get up. He may be young, but he knows that his mom is not okay. The forest pokemon didn't know what to do. The child was clearly calling out for the Zoroark in their language. Should they raise him? How do they raise a child?

It was decided that the forest leader, a Hypno, would know what to do. He was firmly trained pokemon before his trailer's death. When the Hypno look Ash, he knew that Ash would need to be taken care of.

For the next six years, Ash was collectively taken care of by the forest pokemon near Pallet Town. The Hypno manages to trick staff member into enrolling Ash in school, and that Ash does not need parental permission. It would cause fewer headaches in the future.

Ash knew he had parents until he was four, but they were pokemon. He knew that the pokemon in the forest taken care of him but were different from humans. The pokemon there would check on him, make sure he is fed, and give him clothes, but that was all. After doing the basics, the pokemon watching him that day would leave him alone. At most, he will have an hour of "adult supervision." Unlike Mallow, Lana, Lilly, Kiawe, and Sophocles, he did not have a parent that watches over him. He did not have a home and family members waiting for him like Brock, Misty, May, and his other friends. Even Iris has the village to care for her. No mom, dad, brother, or sister to go back to. Pokemon believed that after several weeks of hatching, the offspring could manage on their own and no longer need an adult. Pokemon parents view humans parents as coddling, restrictive, or being overprotective.

Still, he is happy and content. In his childhood, he enjoys running freely in the forest and not having a curfew. He saw human parents overreacting when their child climbs a tree, but the pokemon in the forest would encourage it. All he has close to family was the Zoroark and Lucario he barely remembers and his pokemon at Oak's ranch. However, that is fine. He may be called childish and navie, but he thinks he is doing well. Besides, speaking to pokemon is pretty cool and a secret he had never told anyone. Imagine how his friends would react if he had told them about his ability to speak to pokemon!


	4. Raised By Team Skull AU Part Three (The Sad Child, Mad Child, and Glad Child)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens to Red and Silver after the fire? They are alive but they both have a different outlook on the events that had occurred. As for Ash, he is so grateful and happy about his family!
> 
> One is sad, one is mad, and the other is grateful for being Guzma's son!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have this edited but I needed to go to work so I decided to post the chapter after work at two o'clock in the morning. I will be posting the summaries on another date...mostly because they became more detailed and my brain wants to add more information. 
> 
> Also. thank you for reading! It really means a lot and I'm glad someone like the AUs that are in my head.

The sad child was very sad about everything. Red lost his voice after screaming due to the view of the burnt up bodies of strangers of all types. When he saw the burnt up bodies of tourists, vacationers, and people he befriended, he screamed and cried. Who will do such a thing? The eight-year did not understand why would someone be so evil to kill this many people. From all the bodies he saw, most were women. Is his mom okay? She was gone in the labor room to give birth to a child. She told him that she was pregnant before setting foot on the boat. The sad child cry while dragging his disoriented little brother across the deck. He was alone without his mom. When he reached the edge of the deck, he saw his saviors. His uncle riding on his dragonite with several other trainers riding sky or water pokemon. He doesn't remember much after he saw his uncle. The sad child just wanted to get out of the place, which made him sad.

  
After being rescued by uncle Lance, the sad child became even sadder. Mama had died, and her body was beyond recognition. No one can contact his papa, so he does not know that mama was dead. Mama was killed, and Red was all alone with his younger brother. Uncle Lance said that he will take him and Silver in, but it was not the same. He wants the warm hugs of his mama and to hear his papa soothing voice. He wishes he scream and cry out loud, but his vocal cords were beyond repair. It was damaged beyond repair after he screamed intensely that night.

The sad child was extremely sad at his mama funeral. Lance, Sycamore, and Colress were standing to the right of Silver. The three uncles were distraught about their youngest sister's death. Cynthia and Diantha were to his right. Of course, the two oldest sisters were crying about their youngest sister's death. Steven was just standing at the corner saying nothing, something that Red believe to be out of character of his cousin. Red didn't want anyone else to become more upset, so he never mentioned mama's, unborn baby. He just wishes Looker will come back from his mission. He needs his papa more than ever.

  
Red went on a pokemon journey with pikachu. He went with childhood best friends green and blue. Throughout the years, he learned about many things about the world and how to grow as a person. Red slowly understands how to smile and become more joyful. He can't speak, but he can make hand gestures to show his excitement. He loves that his friends came with him, so he doesn't have to be alone in this cruel world. He will become a strong trainer so he can protect his friend and little brother.

At age 24, he was happy. He was married to Blue, and everyone in the family had recovered. Even is estranged uncle Colress had changed his ways after being confronted by a young teenager. Everyone had moved on and healed from his mother died. As for himself, he had moved on from his mom and unborn brother's death.

* * *

  
The mad child was very mad. He doesn't remember much from the fiery night, or the day he heard about his mother died. Silver knew that his brother dragging him away from the fire, but that is all. He remembers the burnt smell of flesh but not seeing the corpses. His brother made sure that his eyes were closed as they ran away from safety. Silver wanted his mom, but she never came. Why did someone attack all these innocent people? Why were they killing everyone without mercy? Why would pokemon agree to burn up the humans and their weaker pokemon? Silver was mad that he could do nothing about the situation or that their beings so cruel in this world he was also mad that his brother was forced to protect him instead of the adults. Why was uncle Lance was the champion when he can't even defend his mom? He should have come sooner.

The mad child was even madder after his uncle rescued him and Red. Mom is dead? She was just alive hours before the fire! His uncle's were to his side while his crying aunts were Red's side. They were all powerful people, so why couldn't one of them save his mom? He was mad for his brother who lost his voice screaming for a savior. A savior that came too late and saved only a dozen people. If this brother can't show anger, he will be angry for him. He could care less about his papa now since he never came to mom's funeral. The adults are keeping secret from him, but he cares less. He will learn the truth.

Silver became a trainer and started traveling in the Johto region. He doesn't want to see anyone he knows, and Lance barely spends his time in this region. He doesn't understand why Red went on his journey with his friends. It doesn't matter, he will become strong to protect his older brother. He knew the secret Red been hiding for years and their relatives. An unborn brother died with mom, and no one knows but Red? He doesn't know how he feels about it. He was lucky he heard Blue and Green talking about while he was walking by.

He met a boy named Gold, a sweet and caring guy. He didn't know how to tell at first. Gold was kind to him despite how he treats him. Reluctantly, they spent more time together and travel to the region. He shared his secret with Gold, and Gold shared something shocking. A prophecy about the chosen one? A birth of a child under a blue moon? He heard Blue mentioning a fire under the blue moon. Gold knows a lot about prophecies and a lot about evil organizations. Together with Gold, they will find his mother's murderer and the truth about his little brother. A chosen one can't die that easily, right?

At age 21, he is engaged with Gold and gave up on his search. He is still a little mad that team rocket is still active, but they aren't much of a threat no more. Giovanni most likely killed his mom but he has no proof. For now, he is too crafty to be stopped. As for the status of his unknown brother, he accepted his death. A lot of people are born on the same day. He never saw any marks on his mom, so she could not have given birth to the chosen one. At least for the moment, he will enjoy planning his wedding. He got a spot picked out already, and the whole wedding planned. The Aloha region is a perfect spot for a wedding.

* * *

The glad child was grateful for everything. He knows that Guzma was the leader of Team Skull, but they don't act like other evil organizations. They are more like a gang made out of outcast or abandoned people. He doesn't like the trouble they cause, so his dad leaves him out of Team Skull's business. As for members of the team , they all treat him like a little brother. That made him so happy that they love and support him despite not being a member of the team. Everyone just refers to him as an honorary member of Team Skull. He was the team's youngest brother!

For seven years, Ash was never allowed to go outside of headquarters without Plumeria or a grunt in disguise. Ash doesn’t know why, but Guzma was extremely protective over and would panic if he had even a tiny scratch. Plumeria always said that Guzma had a hard life and was forced to fend for himself. That made Ash even more grateful the Guzma was his dad, and Plumeria was his mom! When he asked why he doesn’t go to school like the other children on the island, Plumeria would always say that no one would like the son of Team Skull to go to the same school as other children. However, Ash would still get a formal and reasonable education from his mom and dad. He was the luckiest son in the whole world!

When Ash turned seven, he was allowed to travel on his own. From late afternoon to dinner time, he was free to explore and do whatever he wants. During the time where he was alone, he would practice his abilities, so he wouldn’t scare his father. Ash doesn’t know why, but Guzma gets uncomfortable when he shows the extreme side of his electrical abilities. It reminded too much of a deity he immensely dislikes. He would also practice as much of his other ability to produce blue spheres. From doing research, he learned that he had aura! He thought the aura guardians went extinct years ago!

When Ash turned nine, he was running from weird people dress in cloaks and their pokemon. He was lucky that Plumeria was doing some errands, and she was heading toward his way.

Ash: Mom, I'm being chased by strange people!  
Plumeria: Wait, what?  
Ash: Oh, here they come.

Plumeria was not a happy parent. She co-parents with Guzma because she didn’t want Guzma to raise a child on his own. Like any reasonable parent, she sent out all her pokemon and called for backup. While she was waiting for the grunts to arrived, she waited and decided to get some answers.

Plumeria: Why do you want Ash?  
Cloak dude 1: He has aura and gifts beyond human capabilities.  
Plumeria: What are you talking about? Aura guardians are no longer a thing!  
Cloak dude 2: We been watching him for months. If you give him to us, we will reward you handsomely.  
Plumeria: Over my dead body!

Once the grunts arrive, the cloaked individuals fled but promise to return one day. Once Guzma heard the news, he did the most reasonable thing a parent can do. He got his son a fake ID with the same name but a different region of origin and age. He decided that his son was no longer safe in Aloha for his only son. Now, he is going to let his son start a pokemon journey in a different region and a year younger in Kanto standards.

Guzma: Congratulations, you are starting your journey early.  
Ash: Wow, Really!  
Guzma: Yes, here is your ID, and a professor named Oak will give you your starter next Friday.

  
Ash knew his parents’ actions were questionable, but he still loves them. They did everything in their power to raise and protect him. They were not perfect, but they tried. He was grateful that they would produce a fake ID for him and send him a large sum of money every few weeks. He couldn’t ask for better parents! If it wasn’t for that, he would have never made so many new friends! Even though Mom and Dad were not his biological parents, they would always be parents in his heart!


	5. *OLD VERSION!!!* *Raised By Team Skull AU Part Four (Backstory and Info of four the Gods Children)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Information about the four other children and their painful backstory. Despite being children of Legendary pokemon, they are still human children who needed guidance and support. Being an adult does not automatically make them a good parent. That is something they learned early one. Luckily, they will eventually meet each other and become friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might post a different chapter of a different AU in the future. It will depend on how much free time I will ave after work and for the rest of the week. I hope this is enough of an update. Now, I have to get ready for work.

The first child of Gods is Cilan  
Child of Verizon and Suicune  
He is the God of Vegetation and wildlife  
He is known as the Forest God  
**Type**: Grass Bug  
**Ability:** Seasonal Grace  
**Explanation:** Depending on the seasons, one of Cilan’s weaknesses will reduce effectiveness. When the seasons change, an all effective type moves will become normal effective moves. For the winter season, ice types will have a normal effect. For the spring season, poison types will have a normal effect. For the summer season, fire types will have a normal effect. For the fall season, bug types will have a normal effect. 

He is the child of Verizon and Suicune. They have technically been a couple for a hundred years, but they wanted a child after the first three decades of dating. Seeing the two legendary pokemon is one of the more matures and reasonable legendary pokemon, Arceus decided that the two can have their child sooner than the other Legendary pokemon.

  
You know how he is a triplet, and he has one of the more unique characteristics? What if he was not technically Chilli or Cress brother. Hypothetically, Cilan's mother had an affair with an influential person in Unova. When his mother gave birth to the triplets, she was shocked that Cilan looks slightly different than his other two brothers. Additionally, he was a sickly child who needed to be sent to emergency care. However, no one question his origin of birth.

  
By age ten, Cilan and his brothers were playing outside. Unfortunately, there was an accident involving a wile hoard of Purrloins and Liepards attacking a group of children. Cilan was one of the few who was severely injured by the wild pokemon. When he was sent to the hospitals, he needed a blood transfusion. His mom was AO - and her husband was A+. However, Cilan's blood type was O-. Cilan's blood was supposed to be A+, not O-. As a result, it was discovered that day that Cilan had a different father. Cress and Chili had A +, which indicates that their mother and her husband were their biological parents.

  
After that day, the family was never the same. The mother cried and begged for her husband for his forgiveness. She stated that she never meant to cheat on him, and it was only a one night stand. However, her husband cannot stand raising a child that not his and see no reason to take care of a different man child. He left a day after Cilan was admitted to the hospital and never returned to the broken family. His mother will resent Cilan for the next four of her life before she dies from a car accident.

  
The three brothers knew what happened, but it was never talked about. Cress and Chili were given decent care and attention, while Cilan would be isolated from his brothers. Sure, he was fed and sheltered, but he was not loved. His two brothers loved him, but they knew he was the reason why the family fell apart. At first, they blame him for the family situation and how their father left them alone. After their mother died, Cress and Chili decided that it was ridiculous to blame Cilan for everything. Eventually, the three were able to become gym leaders and own a restaurant as a way to make a living as teenagers. Unfortunately, Cilan will always know that Cress and Chili will forever hold a tiny bit of blame and resentment toward him. It will sometimes come up in arguments that make it harder for Cilan to forget his past.

  
  
The second child of Gods is Iris  
Child of Giratina and Kyrumn  
She is the Goddess of Beasts and Wisdom  
She is known as the Dragon God  
**Type:** Dragon Psychic  
**Ability:** Dragon’s Protection  
**Explanation**: Immune to all elemental status conditions like burn, poison, paralysis, or frozen. Status Protection also protects Iris from being confusion from moves like confuse ray or confusion. However, Iris can still fall asleep if a move like sing is used. A lack of sleep can also force her into a sleep condition. A sleep condition is not an actual elemental type status, so Iris does not have immunity to moves that put her to sleep. 

She is the daughter of Kyrumn and Giratina. The two dated for several hundred years before they decided that they should take a break. It was not because they hate each other, but long-distance relationships are so hard to manage. Giratina needed to be in the dimension world 90% of the time, or else the balance of the world be disrupted. Also, the other legendary pokemon were extremely uncomfortable with the two being together, and they were pressured to split. Very few legendary pokemon were comfortable with two violent and powerful legendary pokemon being together. However, Arceus must have been extremely drunk or busy because he gifted them a child to represent their unity That was before the two pokemon were pressured to split up.

  
Iris's start in life was interesting, at the very least. A concerned elder found Iris in a pile of leaves and flowers. Her parents' whereabouts were unknown, but it is indicated that she was abandoned minutes after birth. After weeks of searching for the parents, the people of the Village of the Dragons decided to raise the abandoned infant collectively. When she reached a certain age, she can decide what to do with her life and forage her future. For now, the town elders will be raising and guiding the baby they found in the forest. The elder decided to call the baby girl Iris, as she was found a pile of leaves and Irises.

  
As Iris grew older, she has a fascination for dragon type pokemon and wanted to become a dragon master. Additionally, she enjoyed spending her time exploring the forests and hate being confined to a building. After her studies, she would go out and explore as much as she can before dinner or being found by a villager. After being given an axew, Iris was still an active child who seems to be searching for something. Iris herself doesn't know what she was looking for, but she has the urge to travel and search for something.

  
Before she was sent out to take her journey, she was getting along most violent and scary-looking dragon types. If it was non-dragon type pokemon, Iris couldn't calm down or bring comfort to that pokemon. For some reason, she has a higher percentage of calming down a dragon pokemon compare to other pokemon types. The elders didn't know why she was able to calm down one of the most violent and dangerous pokemon types but decided that it was just an undiscovered talent.

  
Iris needed to leave the village for a journey of growth and maturity. She didn't know why, but she felt that if she were to leave the village, her life would never be the same. For years now, she has the urge to travel outside the boundaries of her village. She doesn't care about the parents who abandoned her after birth, but she does have questions. What is out in the region? Why does she feel like she needs to head a certain way? Lastly, why does she connect so well with dragon types?

The third child of the Gods is Clemont  
Child of Yveltal and Cresseilia   
He is the God of Pain and Night  
He is known as the Moon Good  
**Type:** Dark Water  
**Ability:** Nocturnal Hit  
**Explanation:** All Attack and Sp.Attack moves are boosted by 1.5X under normal circumstances. At night time, Attack and Sp. Attack moves are boosted by 2X. He is known as a moon God so his strength is derived from the darkness the night provided and the energy of the moon. This ability does not only influence moves but regular human actions as well. That would mean that if he punches, kicks, pinches, or something similar to someone, it will be 1.5x to 2x more painful.

  
Believe it or not, Clemont is the Child of Yveltal and Cresseilia. What makes this pair unique is that they were faking 95% of their relationship. Yveltal wanted to prove that he does have emotions and to dispel the rumors of him being a bloodthirsty pokemon. He also wanted friends, so he tried to befriend the other legendary pokemon. Although the majority of the legendary pokemon avoided him, Cresseilia was one of the few pokemon who approach and befriended him. She dealt with her brother Darkrai, so she has no fear. Long story short, everyone thought they were dating and that somehow boost their status. Before they decided to tell the truth about the relationship, Xernas said to them that Acrus gifted them a child, and that child will be born in the future. Her reasoning is that if she can get a child with her partner, it would be fair that her brother can get a child. Cresseilia stills laugh about that to this day. 

  
Clemont became a gym leader in order to support himself and his younger sister. His mother died around childbirth, but his baby sister was still clinging to life. He remembers that his baby sister was a sickly child who only had a 5% survival rate during her stay at the hospital. When his father was speaking to the doctor, Clemont had overheard that Bonnie is not expected to live past her first year of life. Of course, he was eavesdropping, so Clemont played innocent. After his sister was discharged, Clemont made a promise to himself that he will love and support his sickly sister. He will become the best big brother in the whole world!

  
His father was a good person, but the death of his wife had destroyed the family. At first, his father would spend more time at work but will spare the time to take care of Bonnie. When he was not around, a babysitter would take care of her while he would make inventions. Once his father arrives, Clemont would watch him take care of Bonnie and make that night's dinner. His father would ask about his day and the inventions he had made that day. However, his father was never the same. Before, his father was more active, energetic, happy, supportive, and engage. Now, his father is doing the bare minimum of raising two children on his own. Conservations and time being spent, his father became less and less until Clemont's only interaction with his father was before being sent to school. 

A lesson Clemont learned is that you can be a good person, but being a good person doesn’t automatically mean you are a good parent. His father is a perfect example of that lesson. When Bonnie was four, his father was nearly uninvolved with his life. Based on his perspective, his father had abandoned Bonnie and would only drop by during holidays. Instead of being a good parent, he became the hero Blaziken Mask who help the people of Kalos. The people may love him, but Clemont hates how his father nearly abandoned his children. If his father had paid attention to him, he would have realized that the funds being sent to him had stopped. As a result, Clemont decided to take the gym leader position and quickly became a formable gym leader.

Being an older brother and a gym leader is hard. It’s a dark and open secret among the elite and champions of the world that some child gym leaders are often on their own in the world. The rock type gym leader in Kanto became a gym leader to support his siblings, while the triplets in Unova are gym leaders to support themselves after their mother had died. If there is a new gym leader under 15 years old, word will spread across the regions about the next successor or the child who needs to need to support themselves. Sadly, the successors of a gym are so rare, so it is mostly the latter. Still, the champions of the world attempt to support the children of their respective regions for some reason. 

The fourth child of the Gods is Bonnie  
Child of Xerneas and Tapu-Bulu  
She is the Goddess of Healing and Day  
She is known as the Sun God  
**Type:** Fairy Fire  
**Ability:** Healing Soul  
**Explanation:** All healing moves are boosted by 1.5x under normal circumstances. At day time, all healing moves are boosted by 2x. She can also heal her allies' status conditions like paralysis, sleep, etc. Unfortunately, she cannot heal herself from status conditions, but healing moves can still heal her. It is believed that Bonnie's sickly nature during her first few years of life had limited her capabilities and growth. A once sick child becomes a goddess of healing is very ironic. 

Bonnie is the daughter of Xerneas and Tapu-Bulu. Unlike her brother, Xerneas relationships were on purpose, and she wanted a child. For Tapu-Bulu, he occasionally annoys Tapu-Koko that he stills has a stable relationship with their significant other. Besides, it was Tapu-Koko who suggested the couple to ask for a child from Arceus. After Xerneas and Tapu-Bulu made their case to Arceus, they were told that their child will be born in the future. Out of the five children of God, Bonnie is the youngest and needs the most guidance. 

The start of her life was very cruel and ironic. A goddess of healing and day had killed her mother during the new moon. Of course, a baby cannot be blamed for killing her mother during childbirth. It is also very cruel that she was a sick infant and was not expected to live past her first year. Luckily for her, her brother was the God of pain and night, so he was able to burden all the cruel reality of the world while she remains innocent and happy for several years. Even after Bonnie discovered that her father nearly abandoned them in order to live his life as Blaziken Mask, she stills loved him. Of course, she was mad once she was able to piece everything together, but she acknowledges that her father was still human.

For the majority of her life, her brother basically raises her without the support of her father. She knew her mother was dead, but she was never told how she died. Oh, how she remembers that her brother accepted Diantha's offer in becoming a gym leader over the chance of leaving the city. Everything he did was to support her, so she was very grateful for his sacrifices. She loves it when her brother takes her to walks across the parts on those warm sunny days. If she could, she will play all day outside with some of the wild pokemon in the park. She hates being inside the house for several days in the row. That is why she sometimes does not like it when her father visits. During her father's rare visits, she was forced to stay inside the house because her father did not want to leave the house.

As she grew older, she became less sickly, and her immune systems started to get stronger. Her brother looks so happy when the doctor told him that she was extremely healthy for her age! She no longer has that mysterious illness, and her brother does not have to pay for medications! Now, her brother can buy materials for his inventions and more toys for her. After the doctor visits, Clemont told her to pick any store to visit and buy anything she wants from those stores. As for her father, he stopped visiting or asking for updates regarding her health. She was so sad that her father left Clemont, but she was so happy that Clemont was starting to smile. 

She was not the legal age to travel, but her brother was allowed to take her on his journey. When she asked why he never left to take his journey like the other children, he said that he will never leave her alone. He explains that either he takes her with him or he stays with her at the gym until she turns the legal age to travel. Once they took off, the Goddess was so happy that she can explore the world and make new friends. She knew that something exciting will happen once they start on their journey, but she doesn’t know what. She also knew that things will never be the same once she met Ash. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I may have gone overboard.


	6. A Pokachild's Found Family AU Part Two (The First Week at Aloha)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Ash first week in Aloha. He is camping out in the forest and making friends with the forest pokemon. Kukui takes a walk and discovers that Ash has been camping the entire time. Kukui does not like the idea of a child living in the forest.  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
Kukui got no idea what he signs up for when Ash becomes his broader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe it or not, I like fluff. I like reading fics where Professor Kukui is a father figure to Ash because the poor boi needs one. I'm thinking of writing a brief au (that what I said with the first AU) where Ash is kinda an unknown love child due to a one night stand. Imagine discovering that you have a child from a woman you had a one night stand with. Of course, the mother is now out of the picture and you are now the child's guardian. Someone needs to stop me from creating new AUs.

Imagine Ash enrolling in professor Kukui's class after he did a favor for Professor Oak. Originally, Ash wanted to do a quick favor for Professor Oak because he wanted to forget about the Kalos incident. It was supposed to be a quick vacation, but he fell in love with the warm and welcoming environment. It was so peaceful and cheerful in Aloha! After meeting Kukui's class, Ash decided that he wanted to enroll in school and learn about the culture. Of course, Ash will need parental approval to attend school and stay at Aloha. Luckily for Ash, he has a document that gave him to power to make guardian decisions and autonomy. Of course, he forages a fake signature of his nonexistence mother. Hypno said that no one would be able to tell the difference because a "Delia Ketchum" never existed. Ash doesn't even have an actual surname because he was raised by pokemon. 

Okay, let say that everything is nearly the same but the place where Ash is staying. For the first week in school, Ash was camping out in the forest and foraging for his food. Why would he buy berries and roots when he knows how to scavenge them in the forest? Pikachu doesn't mind about eating berries solely as long as Ash makes it into poffins, beans, or macrons. He never understood why his previous traveling companions would buy food from the markets when you can find the same ingredients in the wild! Iris was the only one who understood the value of the forest and all of its fruits it has to offer. The wild honey, big root, and herbs in the wild are pretty tasty if you know how to cook them!

As for the wild pokemon, they enjoy his company. A human child who can speak to pokemon? The Pikipeks, Yungoos, and Grubbins in the forest grew increasingly interested in the boy from both worlds. He may be a child to the humans, but he was a fine young male to the pokemon of the forest! Look at Ash surviving on his own without guardian supervision like his human acquaintances! Sometimes, the pokemon will forget that Ash was human because he speaks pokaspeak fluently and without mispronunciation! Are you sure Ash is not a pokemon in disguise? 

  
Pikipek 1: Are you a Zoroark in disguise  
Ash: No, but my first mom was a Zoroark.   
Pikipek 2: What happened to her? Did you have a father?  
Ash: I remember her dying from poisoning, and my dad most likely died from fighting Hunter J.  
Pikipek 2: Hunter J? Is that person a poacher?  
Ash: She hunts down rare pokemon for profit and sells them to buyers. I think that why she wanted to capture my parents to sell to a buyer who requested them.  
Yungoos 1: I hate poachers like them. Always killing and capturing parents without caring about the hatchlings' well-being.   
Yungoos 2: Aloha rarely has poachers. I think the punishment is harsher in this region compare to the other areas. If it is not too painful, who was your dad?  
Ash: A Lucario. He was so noble and caring. He would be so disappointed in me if he was still alive and found out that I took revenge against Hunter J.  
Grubbin 1: Revenge! Please don't tell me you kill her!  
Ash: I needed to, or else I would have been sold to Team Rocket! She knew who I was and how rare it is to find a human who speaks pokaspeak! She was going to kill my friends, and she helps Cyrus with his insane plan!   
Pikachu: I wish I have met her earlier. Then, I could have killed her, and you'll still have your parents.   
Ash: It's alright Pikachu, I have you and all my friends at Oak's ranch. You all know about my secrets and accepted me for who I am.   
Pikachu: Of course we accept you! You are our Ash!  
Grubbin 1: If you need to escape from human society, the pokemon of the forest will always welcome you with open arms.  
Pikachu: But you don't have arms.  
Grubbin 1: You know what I am talking about.   
Yungoos 2: Now, go to bed Ash. I think it is a school night. You can hang out with us tomorrow afternoon.

* * *

  
Professor Kukui was taking a quick walk in the forest before he calls it a night. Sometimes, he would take a walk so he can clear his mind. He enjoys being a professor and teacher, but he needs to take a break from his work. If he doesn't take care of himself, then he is a risk of burning out, and that wouldn't be fair for his students. What the professor did not expect to see in his walk was Ash and his Pikachu camping out in the forest. Wait, didn't Ash said that he has a place to stay? Why is a child unintended and exposed to the elements of nature? Sure, Aloha is a warm region, but that doesn't mean that a child should camp out in the middle of the forest.

Like any reasonable adult, Kukui made his presence known to Ash and ask him why he is camping out in the forest.

Kukui: Ash, why are you camping out in the forest?  
Ash: Because I can? I can't camp out on the beach, or else my tent might get wet. I don't know about you, but I don't like sleeping in a wet tent.  
Kukui: No, I mean why are you staying at a tent?  
Ash: This is where I am staying! I wanted to sleep on the branches, but I do not want to take space from the wild pokemon.  
Kukui: You are saying that you been camping out in the forest for the entire week you had been attending my class?  
Ash: Yes, Professor. Why are you so concern about this? I use to camp out with my traveling companions all the time before Aloha.   
Kukui: Ash, you are alone in a forest. You only had been in Aloha for a week. I believe that people here are good, but you have to be careful when you are alone. I will be honest with you, Ash, I don't feel comfortable with a teenager living in a tent for the next several months.   
Ash: Why is this a big deal? I do this all the time, and my caretakes use to let me sleep outside at night.  
Kukui: Ash, you are not making me feel better. I can't believe that your parents let you sleep outside without supervision.   
Ash: Where else can I stay? I have no family here.  
Kukui: Ash, I have a spare room you can use if you need a place to stay. You are welcome to stay as long as you want. I don't want you to be out here alone without any form of supervision. Also, Pikachu does not count as supervision.   
Ash: Are you sure? I don't want to bother you or distract you from your work.  
Kukui: No, you won't bother me. In fact, I will feel much better knowing that you are sheltered and safe from harm.  
Ash: Okay, I will love to stay at your place!

Kukui did not expect to come home with a broader after his walk. However, he did not like the idea of Ash sleeping in a tent in an unknown region. Sure, Ash had traveled across many regions and spent most of his time camping. However, he did not feel comfortable with a teenager living on his own. Also, he doesn't like how nonchalant Ash is toward the whole situation. No, you should not be okay sleeping out in the forest alone in the middle of the night. No, your parents should not be okay with this situation. Maybe it is the cultural differences between Kanto and Aloha, but it is not normal for a child to be alone. 

Kukui doesn't want to assume anything, but he believes that Ash's parents are neglecting their child. Still, he has no proof that Ash's parents are neglecting his broader's well-being. First, he will need to gain Ash trust and build a warm relationship. Next, he will spend some time with Ash and share some personal information about himself. By doing so, Ash will begin to trust him and see him as someone to rely on. Hopefully, he will learn more about Ash's parents and see if there is a need for intervention. 

  
_In the future, Professor Kukui will look back and silently cry about Ash's situation. It was worse than he initially thought. The poor child is not being neglected or abused. That would require having parents, but Ash doesn't have human parents! He was raised to be an independent pokemon, but Ash has unmet emotional and social needs! A teenager who experiences so much trauma but have no one to support through his struggles. Kukui wish that he found Ash sooner so Ash could have a stable family to rely on instead of bottling everything inside of him. Arceus, why is the world so cruel to this child?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, Ash will briefly freeze up whenever he sees a Lucario, Riolu, Zoroark, and Zorua in this AU. They remind him too much of his mother and father. I know, I am a monster.


	7. Chosen Time Traveler AU Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash is view as the chosen one by many. However, he knows that it is not true. If there was a true chosen one then he would never have to travel three hundred years into the past. The prophecies cannot be referring to him because he does not belong in this world. He is an outsider from a world filled with destruction, death, blood, and legendary pokemon running rampage due to madness. At age ten, Ash was forced to become the chosen one because he is the only one from the future who travel through time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will write a chapter for each movie and incident with each evil organization.

Okay, imagine that Ash came from the future because the world is in anarchy. It all started with the incident involving the island and the fall of Lugia. After the three birds were captured, the weather throughout the world was out of control. For some regions, all the crops dried up, and there was mass starvation in those regions. Other regions were freezing, and people needed to evacuate from their homes and go to different regions. A year later, the frozen region became inhabitable for humans. Those who lived in regions with more storms and lightning were not as affected as much. Sadly, that was the start of chaos and destruction the beautiful world will have to face for three hundred years.

Why was Ash sent back in time? No, he was not the chosen one in the sense of prophecies. Nearly all the legendary pokemon had gone mad, so they were not responsible for sending him back in time. Celebi was dead, so she couldn't send a child back in time. Instead, it was the few mythical pokemon who were alive. Of course, the mythical pokemon would prefer the help of an adult, but they were extremely desperate. Humans were spread out and sparse in the new world ravaged by destruction and chaos. The remains of the human population live in scattered settlements with dwindling resources. 

The mythical pokemon mew decided that she needed to transform into Celebi, but it will cost her a lot of strength. She was tired of protecting the surviving humans and pokemon for three hundred years. The three other surviving mythical pokemon was Latias, Shaymin, and Meloetta. However, they were also weakened. The four were supposed to send the whole settlement back in time to save the future world. They have the knowledge of the events that lead to this dystopian future, so they should warn the past. Unfortunately, the trio of creation had discovered their intentions and decided to set a waste of that settlement. Out of all the people and pokemon, a ten year old child and his Pikachu escaped. As he ran through the burning forest, Latias decided to convince the pair to hop on and fled.

Due to recent events and the surviving mythical pokemon desperation, they all combine their power to send the pair three hundred years into the past. He will need to travel all the regions to stop disasters or events that contribute to the destruction of the world. From Mewtwo revolt against humanity to Lysander’s success in controlling Zygarde, Ash and Pikachu will need to save the world from devastation. 

If that wasn't bad enough, Ash knows that he will need allies. However, how do you tell someone that you need their help to stop Team Aqua or prevent the tree of life from death? How do you tell someone that you need help in stopping the imprisonment of several legendary pokemon and their path to madness? Well, you don't as a ten year old. Instead, Ash will use his charisma, empathy, and kindness to gain support from anyone. For example, being friends with Brock and Misty will allow him to have the support of powerful trainers when he needs it. Of course, they don’t know about Mewtwo or the Celebi incident, so he will need to pretend his naivety when the time arrives. Unfortunately for Ash, he learns that the adults of the past were not prepared or skilled enough to manage evil people or legendaries who had gone insane. His friends, who are under 21, are the only ones who helped him. 

  
To make matters worse, Ash had met and was nearly killed by all the legendary pokemon who gone insane so being nearly killed by them under a different set of circumstances was not fun. The boy already needs therapy due to living in a dystopian future, so image the amount of therapy he is going to need after saving the world countless times? It is not going to be a fun time for the poor boi and his Pikachu. They have seen the horrors of the world, and they are burden with this knowledge. Sadly, he is forced into the role of a hero, and he knows that he unwilling dragged innocent children and pokemon to his secret mission in preventing his future from happening. 

* * *

  
As for his friends...

Ash will let Brock worry about his well-being and trick him into believing he is fine. It’s a lie, but Brock doesn’t need to know that Ash’s future is filled with death, blood, and fear. Misty thinks he is immature and reckless, but she stills cares about him.

Ash will never tell Misty that his recklessness is what kept him alive for so long and is the reason why he is not six feet under like his parents. Tracy is a boy filled with hope and joy that Ash will never tell him anything from the future and pretend that the legendary birds did not faze him. May and Max are so lucky to have their parents, unlike himself.

May and Max reminded him too much of his own siblings despite his memories of his biological siblings being blurry and faint. May worries about him, so Ash will keep his fears to himself. Max looks up to him, so he will act as the hero was required to be.

Dawn was a free-spirited person and continue to help him despite facing the wrath of the creation trio. She would have been a survivor and a person like him if she was from the future.

Iris though he was childish and navie, so Ash will not tell her that he never had a childhood or experience the harsh reality of the world. He will let her have that thought if it means she never discovers the truth.

Cilan was blissfully unaware of the worst of humanity and pokemon, so Ash kept his experiences to himself. People like him were so rare to find in his world. Unova was not as bad as the previous region.

Serina believes that he was unstoppable and fearless, so Ash never told her anything of her fears or negative feelings. She would not have survived long in his world.

Clemont talks about the future of his inventions, slightly scare Ash because of his trauma. The villains use such similar technologies when they were trying to control the legendary pokemon.

Bonnie is so innocent and hopeful that Ash refuses to tell her anything.

The people in Aloha are so happy and blissful that he flat out ignored his past. He will pretend to be the naive and innocent teenager everyone believes him to be. 

* * *

  
** _Ash, the unwilling chosen on, was declared as the world's last hope at age ten. Chosen by four desperate mythical pokemon, he was sent three hundred years into the past to save the world. He alone will be burden with the sins of humanity and legendary pokemon._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have anyone heard of Pokemon Mysterious Dungeon Explorer of Sky? :D I was listening to Dialga's Fight to the Finish and I felt the sudden need to write this AU.


	8. The Boy who Return from Death AU (Re Zero AU) Part 1?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, what if the only reason why Ash hadn't die in the movies or in the anime is because of his ability to return from death to a certain save point. He had died several time but he would always return to a certain save point. How else do you explain about the happy endings in most movies and incidents with an evil organization? Also, if Ash can't die then he can technically end his own life and make sure that he can get the best possible outcome. 
> 
> It's a recipe for disaster. Ash should never have the ability to return from death to a certain save point. 
> 
> He's the last person who should have that ability!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell, death is a thing in this AU. It just a concept I have the urge to write.

If anyone is familiar with Re Zero, then they will know that every time Subaru dies, he will return to a "save point." For example, let say that Ash dies from drowning in the cold and icy sea from the Shamouti Island incident. Lugia fails to save him on time, so Ash drowns in the sea with the image of the fleeting sunlight being his last memory before everything turns black. However, Ash was suddenly eating with Misty and Tracy at the festival banquet. That must be wrong because he clearly remembers drowning in the sea. Don't get him wrong; being alive is great. However, he should be dead and lying on the seafloor. Once again, he sets out to collect the glass ball. Sadly, he manages to get himself killed once again. His second death was due to being in the middle of the crossfire between the three legendary birds. After his second revival, Ash accepted the fact he has the power to revive from death and return to a certain save point. He though his previous incident of avoiding death was a combination of luck and deja vu. That would mean that Ash had died several times before, like the chandelier incident. He thought it was deja vu because Ash would wake up in the morning after having "deja vu."

Now, imagine that Ash had died several times for every pokemon movie. Oh, Ash dies several times from trying to rescue his mother. He doesn't care because his mom needs to be saved! He died twice from falling off a cliff, one time from the Unknowns madness, and three times from being caught between Entei and Charizard. After the realization that Ash cannot die no matter what he does, his behavior gets even more reckless. How else do you explain his reckless behavior and sudden need to save a pokemon? It is because of his ability that he was able to prevent Latios' sacrifice in Alto Mare! Sure, he needed to end his own life several times, but it is to make sure that two legendary pokemon survive. The more incidents Ash is involved in, the more he feels the need to become a hero and his belief that he is the only one who can stop the destruction. By the time Ash reach Sinnoh, he has forgotten the number of times he dies. Sadly, Ash still is traumatized from dying so many times because facing death countless times will do that to a person. 

Pikachu knows about Ash's ability, but he doesn't know how to feel about it. Ever time Ash gets into a life threatening situation, he will ask how many times did he die to get the "perfect" solution. Pikachu just wishes that Ash will tell someone about his ability, but Ash is too stubborn. It's unhealthy for someone to risk their lives so many times. It's like Ash doesn't value his life enough to see the worth of his existence. He adopted a dangerous hero complex! It doesn't matter that he is the chosen one! Why couldn't someone else be the chosen one? How come the champions of the world are so useless against evil organizations and world disasters? It is like Ash is the only one who can save the world because he cannot fucking die. His friends are also dragged in dangerous situations, but they were never truly at risk for death. Pikachu sometimes hates his trainer's ability. Ash has lost the concept of self care and personal safety. However, Pikachu sometimes appreciates his trainer's ability. If his trainer can die, then he would have been dead years ago. 

Besides Pikachu, I believe that Mewtwo and Greninja know about Ash ability. Mewtwo knows because he is a physic type pokemon who became Ash friend throughout the years. Whenever Ash is in the area, Mewtwo will visit his favorite human and have a nice chat. However, Mewtwo discovers the truth about Ash's ability, and he is not a happy pokemon. In fact, Mewtwo gave a long lecture about his recklessness and his need to be a hero. No, it's not healthy to die several times! Why are you doing this child, you are not an expendable piece of trash? You are valuable, and there are people who care about you! No, stop justifying your acts of death by saying it is for the greater good! It does not make him happy that you are dying so many times! Sadly, Ash believes that he needs to make sure that no one suffers. As a result, Mewtwo visits became more frequent. For Greninja, he discovers his trainer's ability through bond phenomena. When he was alone with Ash, Greninja gave so much shit to Ash. How many times did you die without anyone knowing? How many different ways did you die throughout his life? Why do you not value your life like his pokemon and friends do? Yes, you are traumatized, and there is no point denying the shit load of a trauma you are currently burdening! You are the chosen one... who gives a shit! Please, just value your life!

Mewtwo  
Ash: I'm okay.  
Mewtwo: No, you are not   
Ash: I'm still in one piece, and Pikachus knows about my ability.  
Mewtwo: Your body may be okay, but your mind is in pieces.   
Ash: No, my brain is still intact.  
Mewtwo: That is not what I meant. You need to stop dying. Please promise me that you are going to take care of yourself.  
Ash: No promises.  
Mewtwo: Come on!

Greninja  
Greninja: Stop dying.  
Ash: What part did you not understand about my inability to die? Who cares if I was impaled? I'm still alive.  
Greninja: Nope, you just can't stay dead. If you continue with your shit, I'm going to tell all your pokemon about your ability. Then, we'll see if they would leave you alone for a second.  
Ash: Greninja, don't do that! Please, I'm begging you. If my pokemon at Oak's ranch ever found out, they will hold me captive!  
Greninja: Then stop with your sacrificial shit. 


	9. Raised By Team Skull AU Part Five (Guzma's First Year with a baby)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guzma's first year raising Ash. It goes as well as you expected. Still, Guzma will do anything to protect the smol boi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't played the game yet but I hate Chairman Rose. He reminds me of a serpent waiting for the opportunity to strike. 
> 
> Thank you for listening to my TedTalk.

Guzma is a teenage boy with a newly born child, so of course, things are a little heretic. For example, Guzma had no role model to follow, so he doesn't know how to parent. He knows that he doesn't want to be like his father or mother, but that doesn't automatically make him a good parent. Besides, what do normal parents do? As Guzma stare into Ash sleeping form, he realized that he will need to try for Ash sakes. Guzma knows nothing about Ash origins, but the baby deserves a future. Being a dad can't be that hard, right?

  
Okay, being a dad is not hard, but it is exhausting. Ash demands to be fed every two hours! No, Guzma doesn't care when Ash vomits a little after he burped the well-fed baby. It was the bottles! Ash was already on the sixth bottle, and he continues to hear the baby's stomach growling for more! Guzma also doesn't care about changing diapers, he had dealt with worth. However, Ash was starting to glow randomly, and he doesn't know why. 

Guzma: Why are you glowing?   
Ash: *starts to glow a little bluer*  
Guzma: oh no, what have I done!

Guzma, of course, panic when Ash started glowing blue. His new baby boy was dying! Guzma rushes to the nearest hospital and tries to get a diagnosis. However, the doctors would look at him like he's crazy and that he needs more sleep. Also, Guzma is tired of the doctor’s comments about the mother and how they usually respond to his answer.

Doctor: Does the mother have any medical conditions?  
Guzma: Wait, medical what?  
Doctor: Does the mother's family have a history of any medical illness?  
Guzma: No, the mother is not here.  
Doctor: Explain.  
Guzma: She is out of the picture, how hard it is to figure it out!  
Doctor: My apologies, I don't mean to offend you. You have my condolences.  
Guzma: No, that's not what I mea-, you know what, let go with that.

So people think Guzma is hallucinating random things because he is traumatized by the supposed death of a made-up girlfriend. The nurses who pass by him will say how strong he is for raising a baby boy all on his own. How strong he is to move forward in life with a child at such a young age and the loss of a woman who died during childbirth! Word spread around the hospital because it is so rare to see a struggling single dad! After a while, Guzma accepted his fate and let the people believe the rumors. He decided not to argue and decided that glowing blue randomly is a normal thing for babies.

  
When Ash was four months old, he would roll off tables, beds, or any high surfaces. Guzma, of course, panic when Ash wanted to roll around. Guzma will turn his back around for one second to grab a diaper to only see Ash rolling off the changing table when he faces Ash again. Ash was a hard baby to raise. At least Ash is laughing more and appears to be healthy. 

  
When Ash was around six months old, he was starting to prop himself up with his hands and play with different toys. Guzma’s necklace was one of his favorite things to pass around, but Guzma didn't care. Look at his son playing with his chain necklace! He looks so cute, playing, and smiling at something so simple! Guzma also loves spoiling Ash by buying him a new toy every week. He doesn't buy the toys himself, but he will give money to someone to buy that's week toy. No one in Aloha should know about Ash’s existence. Call him paranoid, but he doesn't want word about his son to spread to his Hala or anyone from that island. They might take his son away!

At eight months, Ash barely stutters the word dada. It was during one night when Ash was making dinner for himself and Ash. Guzma thought it would be funny to ask Ash if he would like something. He only expected Ash to respond with incoherent noise, not dada.

Guzma: Would you like anything else Ash?  
Ash: Dada!  
Guzma: We don't have da-....what did you say?  
Ash: Dada, dada, dada  
Guzma: Today is the happiest day of my life. I can die happy now. 

When Ash turned one year old, Guzma got to see his boi first steps! He will never admit that he was cooing for Ash to walk or was crying with tears of joy when Ash stood up and take his first steps. Ash stood up, and with all his might, he steps forward. Guzma was only a few feet away, so it was easy for Ash to walk forward and hug Guzma while saying dada. 

Guzma: I've only had Ash for a year, but if anything happened to him, I would kill everyone in this room and then myself  
Random Grunt: Same

Extra  
When Guzma first introduce Plumeria to Ash, he had not expected three year old Ash to call her mama. It was such a surprise that Plumeria was caught off guard and responded with "hello son." Plumeria, of course, realized what she said but accepted her fate as the child's mother when he ran up to her and gave her a hug.

Guzma: Congratulations, you are a mom now. You can't take it back now. If you do, Ash will cry, and it will be your fault.  
Plumeria: This child adopted me as his mother. I don't know what to feel.  
Guzma: Feel lucky, Ash usually don't trust strangers.  
Plumeria: So he is like you.  
Guzma: Yes, but Ash is special.   
Plumeria: All parents say that about their child.  
Guzma: I know, but he is special because he is my son.  
Plumeria: I can respect that. I guess it is my fate to be this toddler's mom. Not the most horrible thing that happened, just the most random.


	10. Raised By Team Skull AU Part Six (Those Damn Cloak Figures)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't you hate being followed, ambushed, and nearly kidnap? Well Ash is growing tired of it but he still deals with it. However, when things go too far, Ash decide that it was time to return home.

Remember those weird people in cloaks from the Aloha region? The same people responsible for nearly kidnapping Ash and making Ash start his journey a year earlier? Yeah, they spent years tracking down Ash throughout his journey in Kanto, the orange island Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos. Days after saving the world, the cloak figures will trace Ash aura's signature and try to kidnap him. They don’t care what happens with Ash’s friends as long as they manage to complete their primary objective. What is their main goal? Capturing those with high aura and psychic abilities. Ash is just one of the few children they are targeting for their clients. They are really just another evil group cooperating with another group. Guzma and Plumeria have known them as the Trappers, underground mercenary group who will not hesitate to take the most taboo jobs. They will slaughter babies if you pay them a reasonable price.

For the Kanto and Johto region, Ash rarely runs into the cloak figures. Around this time, Guzma and Plumeria hold back some information about the true identity of the group hunting their adoptive son down. Their justification for keeping the group identity a secret is that it would ruin Ash’s childhood innocence, and he does not need encouragement for getting into trouble. The first time Ash ran into the cloak figures was days after the Mewtwo incident. Of course, Mewtwo tried to erase everyone’s memories, but for some reason, Ash didn’t have his memory erase. On a regular day on his journey, the cloak figures appeared out of nowhere. Luckily for Ash, he was in a pokemon center, so it was easier to call the authorities and get away from the situation. However, it did not stop the cloaked figure from sending out their pokemon to destroy property and capture Ash, or at least try to.

Ash: Not you guys again. How the hell did you find me here!   
Cloak figure 1:Make it easier for yourself, boy, and turn yourself in. Come with us   
Ash: Hell, no! What am I? A Wooloo?  
Cloak figure 1: If you were, it would be much easier to catch a chattery brat.  
Ash: Yeah, I don’t think mom or dad will like it if I was kidnapped. I would rather stay here.

Pikachu sent out a quick thunderbolt while Ash threw the conveniently placed vase at the first cloak figure. For the second figure, Ash hurls the small wooden drawer at his face. Luckily for Ash, the authorities were already contacted, so the cloak figures quickly left before officer Jenny arrives.

Officer Jenny: Is that all? They were trying to kidnap you, and you don’t know why?  
Ash: Yep. I don’t know why.  
Officer Jenny: It was most likely to sell you to the black market for some mess up reason. Take care, kid, and make sure you call us if you see any suspicious behavior.

  
Literally, a day after Ash, Misty, and Tracey left Shamouti Island, a short cloak figure attacked their camp. Really, did they have to set fire to the camp to make sure that there was no witness? Luckily, Misty’s Staryu manages to put out the fire while Tracey’s Marill was fighting the cloak figure’s Growlithe. As for Ash, he started to think that his recently discovered status as the chosen one is playing a role in this whole fiasco. He should ask Lugia if there are specific conditions applied to be the chosen one. 

Misty: Ash, aren’t these the same people who attack you last time.  
Ash: I hate to admit it but yes.  
Short cloak figure: You are making it more difficult than it really is! Just turn yourself in!  
Ash: No. I don’t feel like being kidnapped today.  
Tracy: This happened before?  
Misty: You got no idea. Ash is the type of idiot who gets himself in the most ridiculous situations ever. 

Since Delia is dead, the crystal tower event never happens. Additionally, Molly’s father never disappeared. As a result, Ash couldn’t be tracked down because he wasn’t releasing a subtle amount of energy. 

  
Oh, don’t get Ash started about running into the Iron-Masked Marauder. After saving Celebi from the Marauder influence, witness Celebi die, and witness Celebi revive from the dead through the Celebis across the existence of time, Ash was tired. Did those damn cloak figures care? No, they have to ambush him and his friends after they were finished with their call with Professor Oak. Brock was not amused. Misty was pissed. Ash was done with life.

Brock: No, we are not doing this right now. We are too tired to deal with this.  
Misty: Why do you guys come whenever we save the world? I fucking hate this.  
Ash: I wish it was Jessie, James, and Meowth. At least they are entertaining enough to make the whole experience bearable. 

Although the figures did not appear days after the mindfuck that took place at Alto Mare, Ash was slowly starting to understand that he was not a regular human. At first, Ash didn’t understand. When the blackened Soul Dew shatters, Latios and Latias combined their power to stop the city from being drowned in a tidal way. Originally, Latios planned on giving up his life. However, all living things have aura as it is a source of life. Ash’s happens to have a substantial amount of aura to prevent Latios from dying. At the time, Ash knew that the weird blue glow he was emitting and Latios slowly glowing the same color of blue must have meant something. Latios sudden burst of life after his brush with death and Ash sudden feeling of weakness and tiredness was no coincidence.

* * *

  
During Ash’s journey through the Hoenn region, Ash figured out the true purpose of aura, and his parents can no longer hide the fact that aura is the source of all life. However, Guzma and Plumeria would not reveal the truth until the end of Ash’s journey in the region.

May and Max were unfortunately introduced to the cloak figures when Ash and Brock disappeared for a few minutes. While they were collecting firewood, the cloaked figure sent out a Cyndaquil and order the pokemon to use smokescreen. Originally, the cloaked figure thought May and Max were collecting the firewood, and Ash was alone with Brock setting up camp. Nope, that was not the case. The cloaked figure accidentally kidnaps the wrong person. May wasn’t even the boy. Sadly this whole fiasco occurred a few days after Jirachi returns to his slumber. 

Max: Ash, Brock, help! Someone kidnapped May, and I don’t know where they went or who they are.  
Brock: May was kidnapped? Max, describe to me what the kidnapper looks like and any noticeable details about them.  
Max: There is not much to describe them, the person was wearing a long, black, hooded cloak.   
Ash: You got to be kidding me! They didn’t even kidnap the right person, and now May is involved something completely pointless.  
Brock: We should have known that they were planning something. It has been too long since the last attack. Max, call Officer Jenny. Ash, help me look for clues so we can find some clues.  
May.  
After Officer Jenny was called, the trio was told to stay in place as she sends reinforcement. Not being a person who can’t wait, Ash ignored her orders and went out to look for clues. After walking for a mile, Ash managed to find an unconscious May. Good, the cloak figures knew that they got the wrong person and abandon May at a random place. Still, Ash was frustrated that the cloak figures manage to hurt and kidnap one of his friends. 

  
Knowing and seeing someone die are two completely different things. For example, knowing that Sir Aaron died all alone was so upsetting to hear, so Ash prays for his respects for the Aura Guardian. He learned a more in-depth history about the Aura Guardians during his time in Rota then the books from the library near Team Skull’s base. Seeing Lucario die was heart-wrenching, and Ash will admit that he pathetically cried after Lucario died from his sacrifice. After seeing Lucario restoring the Tree of Life with his aura and being knocked by the pokemon in the very last moment, he finally understood the implications of having aura. It means capabilities like aura sphere, aura shield, and to potentially give life to another living organism. Ash realized that the same had happened in Alto Mare. Ash must have given some of his aura to practically give life to the legendary pokemon. 

  
Whatever happens in the Tree of Life must have triggered something because those damn cloak figures were appearing once every week. Camping out in a secluded forest underneath the full moon? Three cloak figures randomly appeared and tried to kidnap the correct child. Ash, being a reasonable person he is, told Pikachu to thunderbolt the heck out of the three figures while he sneakily shoots out a minor electrical blast. Staying at the pokemon center for the night? Boom, several cloak figures are setting up a bomb because they would need a distraction to kidnap the child. Once again, Ash was separated from his friends and was alone with mercenaries with no morals. Luckily, nothing was holding Ash back, so he was able to do his own version of shockwave in combination with Pikachu’s volt tackle. No matter where he goes, the cloak figures will mysteriously find a way to track his current location and try to ambush him. 

Did I mention that Ash hadn't told his dad or mom about the cloak figures? At first, Ash thought that it was not such a big deal because the cloak figures would rarely appear. However, the frequency and intensity of their appearances are becoming a major concern for Ash. As a result, Ash decided to tell his parents several hours after Manaphy was delivered to the undersea palace. He was not looking forward to tonight's call.

Ash: Dad, Mom, I have something to tell you.  
Guzma: What is? Did another legendary pokemon try to kill you again? Wait, was it some type of bad guy that tries to conquer the world or capture a rare pokemon.  
Ash: Yes, but that is not what I want to talk about.  
Plumeria: Ash, you seem pale. Are you sick? Do you need us to fly over to Hoenn?  
Ash: No, I’m not sick. I’m just scared of how you will react when I tell you about an issue I have been having since the beginning of my journey.  
Guzma: What issue?  
Ash: I have been hunted by the same cloak figures from Aloha, but I thought it would be a once in a while. Since I left Rota, those stupid cloak figrues have been trying to kidnap me once every week. If I’m lucky, I won’t see them for two weeks!  
Guzma: Ash, why did you not tell us about this? You are my son. I need to know about these things if I am going to protect you from those bastards. Whatever happens in the Tree of Life must have increased your aura signature.   
Ash: Aura what?  
Plumeria: They are basically tracking you down by using your aura against you. I know this is stupid of me to ask, but please try to limit your use of aura. 

  
Guzma and Plumeria spent the next few hours explaining the history of the underground mercenary group. How the Trappers must be working for someone who wants to collect children with high aura potential and to use the child as something akin to a weapon. Guzma thought that sending Ash to a faraway region would make the Trappers lose track of his son. However, it appears that Guzma's best efforts to protect his son were fruitless. Plumeria, doing her best to comfort Guzma, told him that he cannot predict the future. While comforting Guzma, Plumeria explains that she was not angry or disappointed in Ash. She told her son that they appreciate him telling them the truth and that talking about his experiences with the cloak figures must have been so difficult. 

* * *

  
When Ash reaches to the Sinnoh region, Ash tries his best to limit his aura signature. He wanted to respect his mom's wishes, but it was too hard to keep his aura in the bay. Even if Ash refrains from using aura, the cloak figures are still finding a way to track him down! Dawn’s first contest was nearly canceled because the cloak figures thought it would be the perfect opportunity to ambush and kidnap a child. They made their presence known by setting off the blast in the audience section of the building. People thought it was Team Galactic interrupting the public's enjoyment of contests. Ash would have thought the same if it wasn’t for the signature cloaks he saw. 

Ash blames his aura for attracting pokemon like Darkrai, Shaymin, and the creation trio. Darkrai must have sensed something in his Aura because the pokemon was trying to warn Ash about Dialga and Palkia confrontation. However, Darkrai was nice enough to warn him about the cloak figures staking out nearby after the confrontation of the two legendary pokemon ended.

When Ash, Brock, and Dawn was hold hostage by Cyrus, it was discovered that Team Plasma was selling the Trappers Ash current location. Despite being intrigued by the teenager's experiences with the lake trio, the mercenary group was a financial contribution to his cause was too irresistible to deny. It was no doubt traumatizing for the trio to be betrayed by someone who was friends with Sinnoh's most influential people. It reminded the trio that there are only a select amount of people you can trust and be aware of a person's true intentions.

* * *

  
Unova was a nice break. There was rarely any cloak figures in this region, but maybe that was because Ash was so close to completely suppress his aura. He wishes that he just like Riley! He didn’t have to suppress his aura because no one was hunting him down, nor he had to deal with chaos the cloaked figure brings! Iris and Cilian were lucky that they ran into the cloak figures a few times during the time they spent together. One was before meeting the Sword of Justice, one before the Vertress Conference, one during their time with N, and one before they all parted ways. However, Unova was still somewhat chaotic once Ash learned that there were more child gods. 

* * *

Thes Kalos region was great until the Lumiose Conference. By that time, Ash had master suppressing his aura that it was impossible to track the teenager down. However, the clock figures were able to track him down after seeing footage of the Kalos Crisis. Also, he has much bigger things to worry about, like the discovery of two additional gods. 

* * *

If you think Ash went to the Alola region because that what happen in cannon, then you are wrong. Instead, he went somewhere else. No, Ash still became Professor Sakuragi's assistant with Go. Call Ash selfish, but he wanted a break from being the chosen one. He wanted to take several weeks to relax, have fun, and not worry about the world ending. For the first few weeks, Ash had the most relaxing time of his life. When Go, and he was sent to the Galar region, Ash discovers that the region was hosting a league in a few months. By sheer luck, he received an endorsement to participate in the gym challenges. Due to using his pokemon from his previous journey, Ash was able to breeze through the eight gyms. Sadly for Ash, he received an emergency call from Guzma two months before the start of the league

Ash: Dad, what’s wrong. Why are your eyes reds and puffy? You look like you haven’t slept for days.   
Guzma: Ash, I need to tell you something, but you need to stay calm. Are you alone right now?  
Ash: Yeah, everyone is currently arguing about something, and I decided to step out for a moment. Now, what is going on?   
Guzma: Son, have you been safe during your time in Galar? No suspicious figure has been following you, or no one has actively tried to kill you?  
Ash: No. Why are you asking?  
Guzma: Ash, Plumeria is currently hospitalized and is in critical condition. Her pokemon are expected to recover, but they are badly wounded.   
Ash: …  
Guzma: Are you there, Ash? Do you need a moment?  
Ash: How did this happen? Mom is a strong trainer...she shouldn’t be in the hospital at all. Dad, what the hell is going on? Why did this happen?  
Guzma: I will be honest with you. For the past year, the cloaked figure was starting to get desperate in collecting children with aura and psychic potential. I think the Trappers remember that you originate from Ula’ula Island. They have been targeting Team Skull members for the past year, and they have been more aggressive.   
Ash: This is a cruel joke, dad. You can stop joking now.  
Guzma: I hate to break it to you, but this is not a joke. Plumeria and her pokemon were distracting the mercenaries while everyone else escapes. The fuck up part was that Plumeria was taking out the grunts for lunch because they all shared the same birthday week! It was supposed to be a nice outing in a fairly public restaurant. Despite her allegiance to Team Skull, Plumeria distracted the Trappers while everyone in the vicinity escape.   
Ash: Mom sacrifice her safety for my big brothers and sisters? She was also willing to die for the people she claims to not care about?

Guzma was honest about his feelings about the situation. His best friend was in the hospital, and the grunts are slowly becoming fearful of the Trappers. The family unit he had built was threatened by an outside force who wants to kidnap his son. He knows that they are being targeted to lure Ash back to his home region. Why else would they start targeting Team Skull? Still, Guzma will not let them take his son away, and they will pay for hurting his best friend. As long Ash stays in the Galar region, Guzma will not have to worry about his son’s safety. However, Guzma should have expected that Ash will not let this whole tragedy alone. No, his son will be happy to abandon his dream of becoming a pokemon master and return home.

Ash: That’s it, I’m going to get the first flight back to the Alola region. I’m tired of running from a group of mercenaries.  
Guzma: Ash, please don’t. You are much safer thousands of miles away from me.   
Ash: I haven’t been to Ula’ula island for over six years! Dad, I only see you and mom when you see me compete in the league! I’m tired of running! Dad, if I continue with my journey instead of returning home, then I would be running away from all my problems.   
Guzma: Ash, you know they are luring you here! There are rumors that they are working with a major evil organization! You don’t have to sacrifice your dreams.  
Ash: Who cares! I may not agree with some of Team Skull’s values and beliefs, but they are my family! You, mom, the grunts, and all the pokemon are my family! I’m going to get the first flight home no matter what you say.  
Guzma: Fine, I know I can’t change your mind, but you must tell your friends that you are leaving. Make sure you give vague details about the situation.

  
So Ash told everyone that there was a family emergency. To Hop, Ash gave him a lengthy apology for not being able to compete in the Galar league. It was something the two of them were looking forward to, so Hop was slightly upset that Ash needed to leave as soon as possible. To Marnie, Ash reminded her that she was her own separated person, and no matter how things turn out, she will continue to have the support of her friends and older brother. Ash also profusely apologizes for nearly traumatizing her older brother. To Bede, Ash told him to be wary of those who demonstrated an eerie interest in him. Out of concern, Ash also told Bede to be careful of who he place his trust in. Despite being specialized in Fairy type pokemon, that doesn’t automatically stop Bede from discovering his untapped psychic ability. He is already showing signs of being powerful physic despite being an extremely late-bloomer. As for Go, Ash promises him that he will return Vermillion City once everything is managed back home. When Go tried to convince Ash to let him join him, Ash quickly shut that idea down. One of them will still need to assist Professor Sakuragi, and Ash desperately needs to handle his family manners. 

Ash: I will be back in a couple of months Go. After everything calms down, we can continue our journey together.  
Go: Ash, please let me go with you. I don’t mind going to Alola.  
Ash: Go, this is an extremely personal manner. Look, if you are still interested after completing the assignment, then please feel free to do so. By then, everything should calm down.  
Go: You are coming back, right?   
Ash: I will come back, I’m not like your crappy parents. Once I come back, we can do anything you want! I promise you that everything will be alright. 


	11. Chosen Time Traveler AU Part Two (Mewtwo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mewtwo did not ask to be created nor to be controlled. All he need was an ounce of human kindness to realized that not all humans are bad. 
> 
> Ash knows he has to do something. He may not like confronting his trauma but he dislike the future he lives in even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I finally post a chapter. I may have been playing Pokemon Sword and doing finals.

Ash did not expect to run into Mewtwo so soon. Out of all the legendaries, it was one of the more violent types that he runs into! He would prefer to deal with the trio birds and preventing Lugia's downfall, but beggars can't be choosers. As he stares at the harsh gaze of the purple bipedal pokemon, Ash knew that he will need to prepare for the worst.

* * *

  
_Ash's first experience with the pokemon was the destruction it has created. He was only just shy of six years old. His family was relocating to a different location because the water in the neighboring lakes is almost dried up. Ash's Pikachu was a Pichu at the time, so the Pichu could snuggly fit in the pocket of his hoodie. There was a man, perhaps his father, carrying several large duffle bags toward his Mudsdale. The man was not the only one who was packing up items and leading their family to safety. Several women and men were repeating the same actions as the person he believed to be his father. _

_Unfortunately for the group of people, there was a sudden psychic beam. There were also several pokemon with strange marks on them. Ash knew what they were. He remembers a girl telling him a story about an artificial pokemon being created by a group call Team Rocket. The scientists attempt to control the pokemon, but the pokemon became too powerful to contain. A creature created out of Mew's DNA was later known to the world as Mewtwo. It had disappeared for several years until it had emerged with an army of cloned pokemon. With an army of ruthless and powerful pokemon, Mewtwo had brought Kantondown to its knees._

  
_Now, Ash is currently at the mercy of the wild pokemon. Mewtwo was not sparing anyone from his wrath as he continues to use moves like ancient power to a group of unexpecting people. When a woman he believed to be his mom had sent her Audio to defend herself, Mewtwo had wildly sent out several aura spheres. His mother did not have a chance to defend herself as she was hit by one of the aura spheres and was knocked out. It did not help that Ash saw a Salamence clone using flamethrower to all the people Mewtwo had to knock out. Seeing your mother being burned along with her pokemon was something no child wants to see._

  
_Ash tried to run with the others. His Dad was one of many men who volunteer to hold off Mewtwo and his army of clones. As the men attempt to stall Mewtwo, the children and living women will attempt to run away. Even at age Wix, Ash knew that his father basically sacrifices his life for his children's survival. His father must know that his wife was dead and felt guilty for not being strong enough. Maybe his father felt the need to atone his mistakes and die by her side. If that was the case, then his father was really stupid. Then again, Ash doesn't remember if that man was his father._

_As expected, Ash ran with his older siblings. He thinks the thirteen-year-old girl and boy were his older twin siblings. However, he does not remember much about his past. He also doesn't remember how he got separated from them and was nearly left behind by the group of fleeing humans. Ash doesn't want to get left behind to fend for himself from the feral pokemon! It wasn't his fault that Team Rocket plan to regain control of the Legendary pokemon was to hook it with machinery and nearly dry the poor pokemon brain out. Look at what have they done! Mewtwo cannot think properly because his brain chemistry was fucked up by the Team Rocket group from three hundred years ago! It seems as the more time passes, the less stable Mewtwo mind gets._

_Ash saw some clones of flying and dragon-type pokemon heading toward the group. However, they were too high in the sky to notice him and the Pichu in his pocket. Out of desperation, Ash looks a place to hide for the time being. The only hiding place he could find was a medium-size hole in an extremely large tree. With no choice, Ash went inside the hole and curl himself into a ball. He can't risk being found by the clone pokemon._

_Ash didn't like the sounds of screams, crying, and begging coming north of him. The clone pokemon must have found the group and have the intention of killing every single person. It was the only explanation for the endless sounds of despair and blood-curling screams coming from the outside world. Ash didn't know how long it lasted, but it had eventually stopped. After waiting for several minutes, Ash decided to venture out and keep on moving north. The further he walks north, the more corpse he sees. Some were burned alive while others were dismembered from the bodies. It wasn't fun to see the different types of death as a child. It is especially not fun seeing the crush bodies of your twin siblings. _

* * *

Ash can't fucking believe what just happen. Mewtwo got some of the strongest trainers of Kanto and made clones out of their pokemon! He doesn't remember seeing clones of half the Kanto pokemon in his future. Does Mewtwo make new clones after a certain amount of his army dies? If so, then is inviting the world's most powerful trainers to his lair a way to increase his army? Ash wishes he knew the answer. 

Facing his parents' killer was a complicated thing to do. Everyone's pokemon were battling their respective clones while Mew was fighting Mewtwo. He will need to do something, anything for Mewtwo to change his ways. Defeating Mewtwo will not change his opinion about humanity. Fuck it, he will need to find a way to talk to Mewtwo and knock some sense into him!

It was honestly a dumb move on his part. Ash just wanted Mew and Mewtwo to stop fighting and get along. Don't they know that they are causing the destruction of the island? Look, there's a young female trainer who'd leg was crushed under some debris. Out of a desperate sense of heroic bravo, Ash stood between the two Legendary and shouted to stop. 

It was cold and empty for several seconds. Strangely, it was also numbing at the same time. There was no concept of time or space in this endless black abyss. Ash didn't know what he is feeling. Before he can more deeply think about his situation, he was suddenly enveloped in warmth. He was finally able to see his surroundings once more. Another thing he notices was that the pokemon had stopped fighting and were dripping down tears. Mew and Mewtwo had also stopped fighting as well. 

Of course, Mewtwo will wipe everyone's memory of the island. It's best to forget something traumatic and gruesome like that night's events. Misty and Brock forgot their encounter with Mewtwo, but Ash didn't. He still remembers Mewtwo wiping their memories as Mew encourages his decisions. However, Ash doesn't belong in this era. He was a minor disturbance that came out of nowhere. Maybe that why Mewtwo cannot erase his memories. He was from the future, so most of the law of reality did not apply to him. That would include a pokemon's attempt to erase his memories. 

Eventually, Mewtwo and Ash became best friends. Team Rocket still tries to capture and control the pokemon on occasion, but Mewtwo will always have the support of Ash and his friends. It doesn't matter that Mewtwo killed his parents in the future. The legendary pokemon was at a state of madness, and his brain was destroyed. His mind was caged in a blanket of despair and deception that he couldn't think straight. Now, Mewtwo was a free pokemon who can make his own decision. 

Ash will never tell Mewtwo about a future where he was deep into madness. When Mewtwo wanted some company, Ash will always provide him the love the pokemon is secretly craving for. Sure, Ash sometimes flinches when Mewtwo hugs him or speaks to him, but that's a normal reaction for someone who was startled! Some may call Ash navie, but he wants everyone to get a happy ending. Okay, maybe not the evil teams, but he wants the majority to have a happy ending. He will just need to do his role to achieve that happy ending.


	12. Raised By Team Skull AU Part Seven (What is the Shrine for?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death is a painful thing for most. Ironically, Ash keeping meeting people with shrines dedicated to deceased loved ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It started as a joke but I went overboard. Oops. If someone actually understands the genograms in the end of the chapter, kudos for you.

Ash was eating in the restaurant with his parents at a restaurant in Pallet time. Why are they at a restaurant in Pallet town? Well, Ash won the Indigo Plateau Conference, so he was celebrating his victory. When Lance was told that Ash and his parents had lived in the Kanto region for only two years, he decides that they need to experience Kanto’s finest dishes. To be fair, Guzma and Plumeria made sure that Ash’s fake documentation covered all possible areas. They even got a fake marriage certification just in case someone questions them about their relationship. However, which restaurant should they bring Ash and his parents too? Professor Oak mentioned that if Lance is comfortable with the idea, they should bring the trio to his late sister’s restaurant.

Funnily, the whole restaurant was packed. The staff was small, but they were running the restaurant just fine. Additionally, there was a shrine in the left corner of the store. It was a strange shrine because it looked like a chocolate color cabinet with it’s crafted door open. On the very top of the cabinet, there was a picture of a young woman with beautiful brown hair. The flowers on the cabinet’s shelves were plentiful and colorful.

“Lance, what’s the shrine for.” Ash was curious about the shrine in the corner of the restaurant.

“That is for my deceased little sister.” While looking at the women in the picture, Lance continues to talk in a somber voice. “ I failed my role as a champion and did not save her in time. The very least I can do for her is to keep her restaurant open.”

“I’m sorry about your loss.” Ash can’t imagine losing a loved one. Granted, he was adopted and no clue about his biological parents. However, he was lucky to never experience the emotional pain of a loved one.

In the Johto region, Ash met Gold and Silver. Gold managed to become the champion of Johto a few years ago, so it was expected that Ash would be battling him in the Silver Conference. Right now, Ash and his friends were inside the couple’s home. Gold wanted to obtain information about the Ho-Oh and several other legendary pokemon, while Silver just wanted to meet the boy causing Lance to have a never-ending headache. After Ash was done discussing his journey, he notices a small crafted table decorated with several roses. In the middle of the table was a picture of a woman, the same woman from the restaurant. It was also around the same time when SIlver quickly left the room to take care of an urgent call. 

“Oh, you notice the shrine. Yeah, the woman in the picture was Silver mother.” Gold turn around and look at the crafted table. Gradually, Gold’s usual smile transforms into a frown.”Silver still hasn’t let go of his anger, but he’s doing much better. Whatever you do, don’t mention anything about his mother, or else he will start getting defensive.”

Ash couldn’t give an answer to Gold because Silver had returned. Out of respect, Ash dropped the question and steer the topic to the times he had nearly cause Lance to have a heart attack.

  
Looker was staying to make sure Ash and his friend had recovered from being kidnapped and saving the world from the wrath of the two legendary pokemon. Right now, they are staying in a grand, five-star hotel the international police were paying for. Despite being grateful for the paid stayed in a hotel, Ash still thinks that it was all overboard. Maybe Looker felt guilty that a bunch of random teenagers got involved in Team Galatic Well, Ash was still a pre-teen, but Looker doesn’t need to know that. 

Not long after everyone check-in, Ash called it a night and fall asleep the moment he made contact with the freshly washed cotton blankets on top of the bed. Ash didn’t even bother tucking himself to bed because he just wanted to sleep. However, despite wanting to sleep for hours on end, Ash woke up early in the morning. Out of boredom, Ash wandered around the hotel, looking for something to do. One moment, he was in his room, and the next moment he was a backyard garden. It was a simple garden with several rose bushes, a playground for the children, and a large, sturdy tree in the middle of the yard. Underneath the tree, Looker was kneeling and lighting some candles.

“Good morning Looker, I hope I am interrupting anything, but I saw you while taking a stroll across the garden.” Ash was nearly tip-toeing as he steadily has gotten closer to Looker. “I thought I should say a quick hi and thank the IP for paying for our stay.”

“Ash, you are not interrupting anything.” Looker gave a brief glance to Ash before returning to placing and lighting candles. Once lighting three more candles, Looker pulled out a small picture of a smiling woman and two small children. One was a small boy with raven-colored haired and a red cap. The even smaller boy had cherry-red hair and was carrying a bouquet of sunflowers. Looker placed the photo on the bark of the tree. “I’m just giving my respect to my late fiancee. I just wish I could be there for her children when they needed someone the most.”

“I sorry about what happened to your fiancee. She must have been a wonderful woman.” The more Ash look at the picture, the more he sees a miniature version of Red and Silver. Ash met Red a few times, but it was during social events where champions, elite trainers, and influential members come and mingle. Ash still thinks it is more to show off then and an excuse to get intoxicated. “Do you still see her sons?”

“How could I! I wasn’t there for the news of their mother’s death or the year following her death.” Looker look visually distraught after Ash made his statement. Still, for some odd reason, Looker felt comfortable talking to Ash. “I was too much of a coward to face her sons and apologize. I want to make things right, but how can I? How do I tell her siblings and children that I’m sorry for not protecting Delia or leaving for over a year for undercover work!”

“Look, I’m not a therapist, but here are my thoughts about it.” It was all survivor guilt, or that was that Brock explains to Ash when Ash himself felt responsible for Lucario’s death. Perhaps Looker felt guilty, leaving his fiancee for urgent work. However, Ash knows that Looker did nothing wrong, and it was fate’s cruel hand that stole his fiancee’s life. “You might be frustrated, regretful, and sorrowful about everything that happens in the past, but it was not your fault. Did you cause her death? No! Do you know that the circumstance about her death will happen? Despite how angry or grief-stricken her sons feel, I’m sure they will be grateful if you just visited and have civil conservation.”

“What if they don’t want to see me?” Looker was now paying full attention to Ash. “ What if one her sons lash out to me? What if one of her sons refuse to acknowledge me?”

“If one is lashing out, then he may be projecting his own personal anger of life cruelty and personal failure to save his mother.” Ash was really not qualified to give advice, but he might as well try to help Looker process his grief. “ If one refuses to acknowledge you, he may be angry like you fear or he is not prepared to confront his father figure. He may have his own personal trauma or feelings to process as you do. I don’t know the situation but at the very least, talk to her sons and remind them that you will be there for them. If you want to apologize, only apologize for the things you have control over, not the external influences.”

“Being lectured by a kid, I never thought I would be in this position in my life.” Now, Looker gave a slight genuine smile.”I can’t believe I spill part of my life to a teenager.”

“You needed a wake-up call or some type of intervention.” Ash wishes that he could help more, but at the very least, he made Looker realize that he has no control over the situation. “Out of curiosity, what made you tell me all of this. I didn’t pressure you to tell me all of this, right?”

“ No, you strangely remind me of Delia.” Looker looks back to the picture of the woman and her two sons. “ Oddly, you share so many physical characteristics with Delia.”

  
Unova was an odd trip. Ash was getting used to seeing shrines, but it always odd in seeing a champion in front of a shrine. Alder must have been paying his respect to someone he was close with. Unlike Looker, Alder did not have a picture of the woman. However, the Unova champion had a bunch of tokens in addition to the several lighted candles. 

“They must have been a great person.” Ash didn’t know what to said but felt the need to break the silence. He really should stop taking strolls late in the night or early morning. 

“She had schizophrenia, but she was an amazing person.” Alder briefly shook his head before looking at the night’s stars. “ I wish I had supported her when she was alone with her children, but I mistakenly believed that she had everything handled, and she clearly stated that she never wanted to see me again.”   
Ash didn’t know who Alder was talking about, but he had a gut-wrenching feeling that it must have involved someone he knows. 

  
During Ash stay in Lumiose city, Ash and Serina were invited to Clemont’s home. After the gym battle, Ash lazily slumps over the couch’s armchair as he waited for Clemont to prepare dinner. While staring into nothing particular, he heard Serina talking to Bonnie about the shrine.

“Bonnie, who is the person in the picture.” Serina was cautious with her words. Boonie may be an upbeat child, but she did not want to say anything that may trigger the child.

“Oh, Clemont said that’s our mother.” Bonnie did not seem phased by Serina’s question. I don’t remember her, but Clemont said that she was an amazing person! He said that she will always be watching me and will always live in my heart!”

Ash thought Clemont was a great big brother for raising his younger sister. However, Clemont was clearly a parentified child, something clearly unhealthy for someone under eighteen. It was evident to Ash that the siblings’ father abandoned them, so Clemont was forced to grow up. No child should be forced to take upon adult roles and responsibilities. 

Hop had invited Ash and Go to stay over his place for the night. Right now, Ash and Go were sipping on hot chocolate while Hop talked about stories about his youth. When Ash needed to go to the restroom, he quickly excused himself and went to find a bathroom. However, he did not expect to see Hop’s father praying in front of a shrine. It was mostly a drawer made out of Oakwoods, but there were several candles on top of it. There were a few stuff pokemon plushies and glass vases of flowers.

“Oh, don’t mind me, Ash.” Hop’s father stopped what he was doing and turned to face Ash. “I’m just paying my respect to my late older sister.”

“I’m sorry for interrupting and for your loss.” Ash didn’t like how eerily similar the purple-haired woman was to one of his friends. Oh Arceus, her face is nearly a replica of his friend’s facial features. For now, he will keep his suspicions to himself and tell his friend about his discovery. 

* * *

Extra: Oh Look, a complicated family genogram! 

Ash's Family Genogram

” alt=“image” />

**(NOTE:Can you pretend the green lines are red, they are supposed to be red and represent a cut-off relationship).**

**(Note: the line connecting to Giovanni and unknown subordinate was supposed to be a pink dotted line to represent a love affair. Let pretend it was a pink dotted line this whole time) **

The blue dotted lines mean that the individual was adopted 

A X on top of a square or circle means that the person is deceased 

the // means a divorced

Circle represent a female, square represent a male

A male mate will always go to the left. A female mate will always will always go to the right.

Oh look, there is more!

” alt=“image” />

The Blue arrow with a zig zag pattern means that someone is physically abusing the other. In this case, Iris's crappy father was abusing her mother. 

The red line with a box in the middle of it and an X inside the box means that it was a controlling relationship. Iris's father was controlling.

The small dotted red line means that the relationship was forced. 

The pink dotted line means an affair occurred

The / symbol means that the pair were separated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone understand the genograms? Yes? No? Its something I needed to practice for educational reasons.


	13. A Pokachild's Found Family AU Part Three (What's is this?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash doesn't understand how humans function because he wasn't raised by humans. He doesn't understand the luxuries of a comfortable bed, a good warm breakfast, and having someone fully invested in your well-being. Sure, friends are invested in your well-being but it's not the same as a family. 
> 
> Ash may be touch-starved and he doesn't understand Kukui's actions. Maybe not having a human parental figure can influence an individual's mindset.

Ash's first day in Kukui's home was weird for him. First, he rarely sleeps in a bed. Besides the beds in the pokemon center, Ash never had a bed to sleep on. The sleeping bag Brock made him buy was the closest thing he had for a bed! Okay, Ash was exaggerating a little bit, and Brock never forces Ash to buy a sleeping bag. Besides, Brock will never do something like that. Nope, Ash receives a sleeping bag as a gift from Brock because Brock was tired of seeing Ash sleeping on the grass. 

  
Brock: Ash, I got a gift for you.  
Ash: Really, what is it?  
Brock: A sleeping bag.  
Ash: Thanks, but why did you buy me a gift and not Misty?  
Misty: Because we are tired of seeing you sleeping on the ground with absolutely nothing!  
Ash: I have my clothes!  
Brock: That is not what Misty meant. We just want to make sure you are protected from the elements. We are heading toward a colder climate, and the towns are more spread out. Misty and I would like to make you are warm and comfortable. 

  
Ash never told Brock or Misty that he spent his entire childhood exposed to the elements. For the winter season, Ash would burrow a large tunnel and make a makeshift room like the ground type pokemon. He would cover the entrance with a makeshift lid made out of twigs and straw. It was not warm nor pleasant to spend the cold nights without blankets. However, it was better than nothing. Now that he thinks about, maybe Brock was right about buying him a sleeping bag. Ash won't be able to burrow a tunnel during his travels. It would just cost him too much time. 

Misty would later drag Ash into a store and make Ash buy some camping materials. After several minutes of Ash looking at the products, Brock decided that he should be the one to purchase the camping materials for Ash. It was clear to all of them that Ash won't buy anything unless it was given to him. Sometimes, Brock wonders of Ash was like him and had shitty parents who left him alone. It could explain why Ash has so little self-preservation and lack a basic understanding of domestic topics. For Misty, she wonders if Ash was hiding something. He's a great person, but he would change the topic whenever he was asked a question about his past. 

  
The blankets on the bed were soft, fluffy, and warm. It was much comfortable than sleeping in a sleeping bag because there were no rocky substances on the ground. Call him odd, but sleeping in an actual bed is so similar to receiving a hug. It gives him a sense of safety and love, something he rarely experiences after his adoptive parents’ death. Ash would like to think that giving hugs to his friends would provide a similar sensation of protection and acceptance. To Ash, the physical experience of safety and love is a luxury only a select amount of people and pokemon can obtained. Either you don’t have shelter to protect from the elements, or you lack the number of allies to hold you up when you are about to fall. 

  
The smell of pancakes and syrup woke Ash up from his sleep in this fine Alola moring. It was bizarre for Ash because it been a long time since Ash smells an excellent homemade meal, much less breakfast. However, he wasn’t sure if Professor Kukui will be willing to spare Ash some food. Sure, he allowed Ash to stay in his home, but he said nothing about providing meals. Well, it doesn’t matter if the professor spares him some food. Ash had a few days of supplies worth of berries, roots, and herbs. He had always lived off the land and will continue to live off nature’s gifts. 

Ash groggily grabbed some fresh clothes in his backpacks and got dressed for the day. After making an effort to be presentable for the day, Ash heads toward the kitchen to secretly hope that the professor would give him some pancakes. When he entered the kitchen, he was surprised to see there were two plates on the table. Also, he did not expect to see a glass of orange juice on the table! He doesn’t remember the last time he drank juice he did not make himself. 

Ash: :0 Is this plate of pancakes for me? Did you crush some oranges to make me some orange juice?  
Kukui: Ash, I’m not going to leave you hungry while I eat some breakfast. You are now my broader, so you are my responsibility.  
Ash: Really? I thought you only offer me to sleep in your home. I didn’t really expect you to make me some breakfast.   
Kukui: Wait, you didn’t expect me to feed you? Why would you think that?  
Ash: When I do stay with an adult, I was expected to contribute to that’s group system. I didn’t contribute anything yet. I was planning to eat the berries and roots I have scavenged.   
Kukui: Ash, no. After class, I’m going to explain in further detail about our arrangement. I’m not letting you scavenged you for food when I can prepare you a nice, hot meal.   
Ash: Oh, thanks! 

Of course, Kukui did not know that Ash was referring to mature pokemon and believed that Ash was referring to adult humans. Ash had failed to inform Kukui that he was raised by a pack of pokemon living in the forest. Although they made sure to feed and briefly watch over him, Ash was still expected to contribute. During his youth, Ash would contribute by collecting and scavenging for food. When he found berries, Ash would plant the berry and take care of the trees that eventually grew. In fact, he was basically the forest gardener because he was the only one who can use gardening tools. It is much harder to place mulch and fertilizer with paws then applicable hands. As Ash grew older, he will have more duties like physically fighting off smaller pokemon who were from a different territory. Imagine an eight-year-old Ash fighting of several Ekans because they were threatening the well-being of several newly hatched pokemon.

If Kukui ever found out about Ash’s childhood, he would not be a happy father figure. No reasonable person would approve of a child fighting off wild pokemon or being treated as just another pack member. However, Kukui was a human, and Ash was raised as a pokemon. It’s obvious that they have different perspectives on parenting and roles! 

  
Extra:  
Pikachu found the interactions between Kukui and Ash absolutely hilarious. Country to popular belief, Pikachu was from the Sinnoh region. The pokemon from each region has a different set of values and beliefs. For example, the pokemon from Alola will care for their children until they reach maturity and have their life settle. The pack the pokemon form is more a family unit than a pack that follows the rules of equivalent exchange. In Sinnoh, pokemon packs are still a family unit, but there is a status hierarchy. The Kanto, Johto, and Unova regions have a unique and harsher set of beliefs and views on parenting. Pikachu knows that the pokemon from those regions will raise their children for a few weeks or less before leaving the children to survive on their own. Sometime, the pokemon will form packs to survive, but it is expected that everyone should contribute something to the group. For example, you will get protection, but you need to provide a source of food. 

It’s obvious to the pokemon in Alola that Ash was raised by Kantoain pokemon. As a result, they treat him as a mature, Kantoian pokemon. They may disagree with how the pokemon from Kanto raised Ash, but it would be disrespectful to suddenly treat Ash as an Alola pokemon. However, the pokemon can still provide support and acknowledge that Ash may have some unknown human needs to take care of. 

Right now, Pikachu wonders if Ash understands the implications of things he is currently saying to Kukui. Oh boy, Kukui is going to think that Ash was neglected as a child! Still, Pikachu believes that Ash shouldn’t have been raised by pokemon from Kanto. The stricter and harsher set of parenting techniques and pack rules is not suitable for a human child. Even the other regional pokemon knows that a human child should be raised differently than a hatchling! 

Looking at Kukui’s face, Pikachu can tell that the professor is holding back a scream of frustration. Pikachu could also see the professor holding back the urge to punch Ash’s nonexistent parents. After observing his trainer interactions for a few more moments, Pikachu went back to eating his breakfast. While eating, he wonders if Kukui will discover any of his trainer’s secrets. He was the only adult to demonstrate any type of concern over his trainer’s well-being. 


	14. Chosen Time Traveler AU Part Three (Shamouti Island)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone believes that he was the chosen one. Ash doesn't believe that he is the chosen one. A time traveler from the future can't be the chosen one in this era. Despite believing that there is no such thing as the chosen one, he knows that he has to take action.

Ash knows that humans have their own set of flaws. For example, human greed can make a person do questionable acts to obtain their current fascination. He’s aware that it was because of an action of one human that the weather around the world begins to go chaotic. The impact of Moltres, Zapdos, Articuno, and Lugia capture had never truely impacted Ash. After hundreds of years of adapting and migrating throughout the world, unpredictable weather became a norm for the humans of the future. However, the humans from this current time period did not know how to handle the weather crisis.

Despite the fear of being burnt, frozen, or electrocuted to death, Ash knew that he was the only one who can save the legendary birds and the Beast of the Sea. If it wasn’t for the capture of the four legendary pokemon, Ash would have never had travel to the orange Island! Taking on the challenge of the Orange League was only a cover and it would give him a perfect excuse to be at Shamouti island. It was a risky shot to rely on fate and the storm to lead Ash to the Island, but it was the only thing he was able to come up with. 

Okay, so this small Island is currently holding a festival. Also, Ash somehow has been selected as the chosen one for this year’s festival. Knowing that everything is about to go to shit, he decides to play along with the whole festival thing. It was also very convenient for Melody to explain the duties of the “chosen one” and how Melody will play a song to end his duties of the chosen one. Now that Ash has the knowledge about the tasks of the chosen one, he now knows where to begin for his next mission in changing history.

When he was retrieving the three glass balls from each of the three islands, Ash was figuring out a way to infiltrate the pokemon collector’s hovercraft. Despite being called naive by several people, Ash was actually observant. For example, he notices that Moltres was missing and that Zapdos was trying to claim their sibling’s territory. From his observation, he can confidently believe that Moltres was already captured. As a result, Ash decided that his next course of action was to infiltrate the pokemon collector’s hovercraft. Luckily for Ash, he was accidentally captured along with Zapdos. 

Ash: I guess we don’t need a plan to infiltrate the hovercraft. Saving the legendary birds have become much easier.  
Pikachu: -_-  
Ash: What, we needed to save Moltres anyway! The world’s climate will become more disorganized and chaotic if we don't do save Moltres.  
Pikachu: :(  
Ash: It won’t be like the Mewtwo incident. 

  
Now that Ash thinks about, how could this person be responsible for parts of the world’s destruction? Instead of keeping Ash captive, the pokemon collector releases Ash and Pikachu. Don’t get Ash wrong, he likes being free. However, he finds it insulting that his skills are underestimated by others because of his age. This is why Ash never told the pokemon league about his predicament! Lance and the others may have believed he was lying or underestimated his abilities to change the future! At least he could be used his age to his advantage and free the two legendary pokemon with ease.

Okay, the world is still going into shit! Now there are three powerful pokemon fighting each other and is attempting to kill each other. Their fighting is encouraging the storm’s activity and is spreading to other areas. Maybe the chosen one duties are not just some festival traditions and are something that actually needs to be done. He has two glass balls and needs one more to go. 

  
Ash: I’m not qualified to be the chosen one.  
Melody: You are collected two out of the three treasures. One of the verses is Thurs the earth shall turn to Ash. Your name is Ash.  
Misty: Ash, you are the chosen one. I still can’t believe it, but there is no point denying it.  
Ash: I’m the chosen one because of convenience!

Ash knows that he will need to help Lugia, but he does not like being referred to as the chosen one. There was never a chosen on to begin with because if there was one, Ash would never have travel back in time! Still, Ash put his differences with Team Rocket behind him and accepted their help. If he didn't, Ash might never have obtained the last treasure. When the speedboat was destroyed, Ash fought with all his strength to swim toward the surface instead of letting the chilly sea consume him. Instead of taking a break after Lugia saves Ash from drowning, Ash decided to ignore his aching body and continue with his task of delivering the three treasures. Even after Lugia collapse from exhaustion, Ash still forces his body to move. Without Misty and Tracy encouragement and efforts to rescue Ash from drowning for a second time, Ash wonders if he would have died by now.

After placing the three treasures on the Island’s shrine, Melody finally played Lugia’s song. Finally, peace was brought to the birds, and Lugia was healed! However, Ash allowed himself a few moments of happiness before realizing that he has to prevent several dozens of world ending situations. Ash only save parts of the world from being frozen solid, inbearable hot, or become hostile to all forms of life. Even when Lugia gave his thanks to Ash, it was not enough to comfort Ash.

Oh Lugia, you are really naive about the gravity of the situation. Ash was told stories of how the capture of the bird trio and Lugia had disrupted the weather patterns beyond repair. Even after the four legendary pokemon was freed decades later, there was nothing the four pokemon can do to reverse the damage. Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno became angry with each other and started to argue. Arguments became a full out war between each other. Lugia tried to calm the three pokemon, but he was killed during his attempt to act as the mediator. In the end, the trio ended up killing each other.

Ash will let Lugia believe that the world is saved. It was far from the truth because Ash will still need to stop several more incidents from occurring and prevent the deaths of several more legendary pokemon. However, it would be cruel and heartless of Ash to tell Lugia of his burdens or correct Lugia's belief about him being the chosen one. He cannot ruin Lugia's happiness because of selfish feelings. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Lugia would have died without intervention or outside influence.


	15. Raised By Team Skull AU Part Eight (What is Truth?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth is an interesting thing. Either you grasp on the opportunity for truth or forgo the truth you may need. Ash had several opportunities for truth but did not utilize all the potential opportunities for truth. 
> 
> (Just a bunch of moments where truth apply to the situations)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it might be interesting to write a chapter regards to truth.

There were several opportunities for truth during Ash’s journey. Sometimes, Ash will take the opportunity to learn the truth for questions he wants answers. For example, Ash wanted to know why he was able to produce electric-based moves throughout his childhood. In this case, Ash learned the truth through Lugia. Once Lugia discover that Ash was his son, he made sure to tell the stunned Ash everything about child gods in addition to answering Ash’s questions.

Ash: I am a god? How does that work? I don’t know if you know this, but I have a human mother and father.  
Lugia: Yes, but you also have a set of parents who are legendary pokemon.  
Ash: So, because I am your son, I can use moves that are usually used by pokemon.  
Lugia: And you are not fully human, which means you are not bound to the usual human limitations.  
Ash: Are you also responsible for why I am the chosen one?  
Lugia: No, that was predetermined in the distant past and by a power beyond Arceus abilities.  
Ash: So I can’t blame Arceus for making me deal with all type crap?  
Lugia: Sadly, no. I would prefer if my son wasn’t selected for the role of the chosen one/  
Ash: ...  
Lugia: Are you not going to ask me any other question?  
Ash: Nope, I need to get ready for the day. Bye!

  
To be honest, Lugia was expecting Ash to ask about the identity of his other parent. However, it was early in the morning and near the time where most humans woke up. Perhaps Ash wanted to make sure Lugia can leave the area unnoticed and without suspicion. For the next several years, Ash will continue with his interactions with Lugia. A quick flight over the landscape, a fun game of catch, and all sorts of bonding activities became more common as the years went by. However, never once Ash had asked about his other parent. Eventually, Lugia learned that Ash would only ask questions focusing on the present or about his capabilities. His relationship with Tapu-Koko was a thing of the past, and Tapu-Koko does not currently contribute nothing to Ash’s growth. As a result, Lugia never mentioned the identity of his ex-husband.

Sometimes, Ash will fail to notice the opportunities for truth. Truth for his family of origins, the reason for his adoption, Plumeria fear of aura, and Guzma avoidance of Melemele Island. However, Ash tends to live in the present, so searching for the truth about his past is not in his character. For example, Ash didn’t use his meeting with Reshiram to find the truth about his birth family. 

Reshiram, the legendary pokemon often associated with truth. He knows the truth of the origins of the chosen one and his two Unovan friends. Despite knowing the truth of the three children’s complicated past, he is not allowed to speak the truth freely. Each person must be whole heartily be searching for the truth for Reshiram to give the person in guidance to find that truth. 

> Ash tends to live in the present, so he doesn’t even ask anything associated with the past, much less about his birth family. Reshiram believes the love and efforts of Ash’s adoptive parents are enough to satisfy the chosen one. They raised Ash as if he was their biological son, so it is reasonable for Ash to view them as parents. Ash himself sometimes forgets that he is adoptive, and he can’t picture himself belonging to another family.
> 
> Iris, his brother’s daughter, accepts that the village raised her. She truly believes that her parents abandoned her. It does not help that there was constant gossip about the circumstances of her birth and her foreign appearance. Why do humans judge others who are different? It is something Resheriam can never understand. Unfortunately for Iris, this was the best circumstance for her. Had her mother kept her and told others about Iris’s existence, then her father would have used Iris as a pawn for his own selfish desires. It’s bad enough that that man is manipulating a family member of hers. 
> 
>   
Cilan never once thought about his biological father. He likes to pretend that he doesn’t exist. Reshiram cannot give someone the truth about something they don’t want answers too. It’s a good thing that Cilan appearances are based on recessive genes and gotten none of his father’s dominant alleles. No one, not even Cilian, can tell that he already met hi<strike>s</strike> biological father. Can you imagine the scandal that would come from that truth! It fortunate that Cilan had found his mother, Verizon, or else the boy would not have one decent parental figure! 

  
Guzma had the opportunity for truth when Resheriam made a surprise visit one day. Plumeria was busy training the grunts to notice the intruder casually walking down the base’s halls. Meanwhile, Guzma was packing his luggage to visit his son before the championship. He has to see his son compete in every league he is participating in! It doesn’t matter if he has to take a 16-hour flight to a different region, deal with security, or be in public. As a father, he needs to be involved in Ash’s life. Once he notices the intruder leaning out in the hallway, Guzma turned around and prepared to battle if required. 

The intruder was wearing a simple snow-white suit that matches his hair. The man was also wearing a silver chain necklace and watch on his left hand. The only color Guzma can see was the blue in the man’s eyes. Of course, Guzma never met this man in his life and was preparing to fight the man until the man spoke. 

Reshiram: I assume you are Guzma, am I correct?  
Guzma: Why are you in my base? Has Nanu finally had enough with Team Skull?  
Reshiram: He’s no concern to me and no threat to you. Parndon me for scaring you. I forgot that this is our first meeting. Please, allow me to introduce myself. I am known as Reshiram, and I’m currently taking on a human appearance to make you more at ease.  
Guzma: Well, next time, don’t come unannounced or strolling around like you own the place. Most humans find that invasive and feel threatened by it.  
Reshiram: Ash said the same thing to me once.   
Guzma: Ash? Are you hear because of my son.  
Reshiram: Yes, and no. I decided to pay the visit to the man who raised the chosen one. It’s odd that a gang leader raised the chosen one, isn’t it?  
Guzma: Are you questioning my parenting? You may be a legendary pokemon, but you have no right to judge my parenting or my actions. Besides, Ash has nothing to do with Team Skull besides being my son!  
Reshiram: I did come off as judgemental, didn’t I. As for your question, I am not here to judge your parenting. I’m here to satisfy my curiosity. I wanted to meet Ash’s parents. You and your friend did well in raising the child. So well that Ash never asked about the truth of his birth family.   
Guzma: You know about Ash’s birth family?  
Reshiram: Yes. Would you like to know the truth? 

It was an opportunity for Guzma to learn about the truth of Ash’s birth family. Guzma could have asked the legendary pokemon if any of Ash’s parents alive. However, Guzma wanted to know the circumstance that leads to Ash drifting in the sea. Right now, Reshiram was presenting Guzma a once in a lifetime opportunity to learn more about his son. Guzma could have asked for anything. Who were Ash’s biological parents? Where did Ash come from? Did he any family members to take care of the boy if the boy’s biological parents are dead? What is Reshiram trying to fulfill by presenting the opportunity in front of Guzma? Reshiram mentioned that Ash never asked anything, which means Ash doesn’t care nor want answers to his birth family. Would it be selfish for Guzma to ask if Ash’s family members cared about Ash? Guzma thinks it’s not. What Reshiram responds to his first question will determine if Guzma wants to ask the legendary more questions.

Guzma: First, I would like to know if Ash’s family members care and love him.  
Reshiram: They cannot care or love something they don’t know the existence or perceive as dead.   
Guzma: There’s no one waiting for him, then?  
Reshiram: No one is waiting for Ash.   
Guzma: Are you offering me the opportunity for me to learn the identity of Ash’s family members?  
Reshiram: Yes, would you like to know?  
Guzma: ...Ask me again after I talk to Ash. I would like him to contribute to this decision.   
Reshiram: Very well. It was a pleasure to meet you, Guzma. 

  
After the end of the Vertress Conference, Ash dismissed from himself from his friends and went with his parents to a secluded. Plumeria and Ash didn’t know what was going on but trusted Guzma’s judgment. Once they were far away from the public and prying ear, Reshiram appeared in his human form. Plumeria was surprised, Ash was confused, and Guzma was preparing to explain the situation.

Guzma: So a while back, Reshiram offer me the opportunity to learn about your birth family. I decided to ask for your and Plumeria’s input before I make this decision.  
Ash: Birth family? I never really thought much about them. It’s not like I remember anything because you adopted me while I was a baby.  
Plumeria: Still kiddo, you have a chance to learn more about your past. We will continue to love you despite what you choose.  
Ash: What have Reshiram told you so far, dad?  
Reshiram: I told your father that your birth family is unaware of your existence. For the few individuals who are aware of your existence, they perceive you as dead.   
Ash: I don’t exist to them?   
Reshiram: No. Would you still like to know about your relatives?  
Ash: No. I don’t want to waste their time or reopen old wounds. They may be family through blood, but I was raised by Guzma and Plumeria. As far as I know, Guzma is my dad, and Plumeria is my mom. I have the members of Team Skull and friends, so as far as I am concern, they are my family.   
Guzma: Ash, are you willing to give the opportunity to meet your family members?  
Ash: Yes, as I said before, they already have built up their life without me in it. I’m not going to disrupt their living by making myself known to them. I don’t want to ruin their happiness. 

  
Ash chooses to continue to live without the knowledge of his blood family members. Despite his heroic and selfless nature, Ash is still partly human. Human has emotions and desires they want to fulfill. Ash wants to protect and stay with those he views as family. Although he has blood family members somewhere, they are strangers to Ash. Perhaps when he was younger, he would have a grasp of the opportunity to learn more about his family tree. However, he is too attached to Guzma and Plumeria. Ash is aware that it’s selfish, but he cannot imagine himself living with a different set of people. As far as he concern, no one outside of Team Skull and friends is family or has any major influence in his life. Ash is aware that he had chosen his surrogate family over his birth family, but that’s is the most reasonable thing he could do. Yes, some may call him selfish for denying his birth family the right to meet him, but who else will you choose to stay with. Would you stay with the people who raised and supported you for your entire life? Or would you stay with the people who had no impact in your life, living their life without you, and lack awareness of your existence?

Extra:   
(This takes place long after the league and team plasma)

  
Ash, Cilan, and Iris were relaxing on a meadow. Cilan was cooking some lunch, Iris was playing with Axew, and Ash was trying to snap N out of his trance. Why is N in a trance? Well, he found out that legendary pokemon can have partly human children. This whole time, he was traveling alongside child gods while slightly criticizing their lifestyle as being trainers. Why was N with the group? N was tired after trying to stop Ghetsis, and everyone in the group wants to formally meet the kid Reshriam adopted. 

N: Kyurem had a kid! He has a kid!  
Ash: I know it is a surprise. Out of all the legendary pokemon, he has a kid. You would expect a different legendary pokemon to have a kid.  
N: That is not what I am talking about. You...you are all children gods. You can use moves like pokemon, but you are human.  
Cilan: Partly human.   
N: Partly human. Beside Kyrum, which other legendary pokemon have children.  
Ash: My dad is Lugia, and Cilan’s mom is Virizion.   
Iris: And I am Kyrum’s daughter. Reshiram, Zekrom, and Kyurem are all brothers, which means that you are my cousin!  
N: Cousin? None of them are my legendary parents. I don’t have a legendary parent.  
Iris: No, but Reshiram adopted you as his son, so you are now my cousin. Zekrom and Kyurem are your uncles, and there is nothing you can do about it. You may be fully human, but you are still Reshiram newly adopted child.  
N: Is this true, Reshiram?   
Reshiram: No, that’s false. I adopted you, Anthea, and Concordia. Iris, you forgot about your other cousins.   
Iris: My bad, I thought you only adopted N.  
N: Anthea and Concordia are going to panic.   
Cilan: How do you think we feel when we found out.   
Iris: Cilan passed out when he met his mother.   
Cilan: Iris, you were in a similar trance as N when Kyurem told you that he was your father. 


	16. Raised By Team Skull AU Part Nine (Ash is a problem child)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing is ever easy for Ash. When he thinks there is a solution, it turns out that it was a lie and now there are several more obstacles in his path. Why can't he enter Ula'ula Island? 
> 
> Basically, Ash suffers and internally scream about things turned out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Ash will be giving Guzma grey hairs by now. Maybe that's why he dyed the top part of his head white.

When Ash tried to return to the Alola region, there was an unexpected surprise. First, all flights to Ula’ula Island were canceled, so Ash will have to make the trip to Melemele Island instead. It was the only flight available. He couldn’t get a flight to Poni Island because there are no airports on that island. For the flight to Akala Island, it will not take off until three weeks late. Ash doesn’t have time to wait for a flight closest to his home!. He needs to be with his dad right now! Begrudgingly, Ash took a trip to Melemele Island, knowing that his plan to reunite with his father will take longer. Melemele Island is the farthest island away from Ula’ula Island!

When Ash arrived at Melelmele Island, he immediately headed toward the ferry in hopes of going to Ula’ula Island. However, all transportation to the Island was closed in attempts to catch the ones responsible for the recent attacks on Ula’uls Island. In the past year, there has been an increasing number of bombings, ambushes, arson, attempted murder, and a shit load of other stuff. At first, people thought that it was Team Skull before the police realized that the grunts are also targeted by the mysterious group. No one knew anything about the group, and the officials are scrambling to find answers. Meanwhile, Ash is attempting to reunite with his father. Too bad he only had Pikachu with him and no other way to go to Ula’Ula Island 

With nothing else to do, Ash decided to stay put on Melemele Island and see if he can gather info. Of course, he still manages to catch Rowlet and Litten during his first week of staying on Melemele Island. Ash also have been camping out in the forest for his entire stay. None of the native residents seem to realize that a lonely kid is camping out in the forest until Kukui’s class entered the forest for a class assignment. To say that it was a surprise to see an unknown adolescent in the forest was a surprise. Kiawe was surprised, Lillie was concerned, Lana was amused, and Mallow was confused. 

Ash: Hi! I’m Ash, and this is my buddy Pikachu!  
Kiawe: Hi Ash, I’m Kiawe. Are you lost by any chance? You don’t look like you are from here?  
Ash: Nice to meet you Kiawe! I’m not lost, and I’m not from Melemele Island. I have been camping here for the past week.   
Lillie: Oh, you’re a backpacker!  
Ash: No, I’m a trainer. I have been camping while I find a way to travel to Ula’ula Island.  
Mallow: Ula’ula Island! Have you not heard about the attacks from the mysterious group! Naua had ordered the closing of Ula’ula’s Island borders. It’s too dangerous to let anyone enter or leave the island.   
Lana: Only boats carrying supplies for the resident are allowed to enter temporarily.   
Sophocles: Why do you need to enter Ula’ula Island? Do you have friends over there?  
Ash: Nope, just my entire family.   
Lana: That’s rough.  
Ash: I need to see my mom and dad! It’s not fair that I’m forced to stay here while my family worries about their lives!  
Lillie: Maybe Professor Kukui can help. He might know what to do.  
Ash: Great, lead me to him.

Ash followed the group back to the school and to Kukui’s classroom. Conveniently, Hala was there talking about a potential trip Poni Island. Of course, Ash never met Kukui or Hala. Guzma made sure that Ash never entered Melemele Island and kept details extremely vague. All Ash knows is that Guzma wants nothing to do with the Island and that he has been hurt by someone before. 

Kukui: Back so soon? I thought the assignment will take a few hours longer.  
Sophocles: No, we are not here for that. We found someone camping in the forest, and he needs help.  
Ash: Hi, I’m Ash. I need help going to Ula’ula Island.  
Hala: Son, Ula’ula Island is under watch by the international police. It’s dangerous to let anyone enter the island without permission from the international police or a current champion.   
Ash: But my parents are there! Please, my dad told me that my mom is in critical condition!   
Hala: Ash, I’m sorry, but I cannot grant permission to let anyone enter the island. The international police declared the recent attacks as a national emergency.   
Ash: *Internally screaming* Fine. Sorry for wasting your time.  
Mallow: Wait, didn’t you say that your parents are at Ula’ula Island.  
Ash: Yes, why?  
Kiawe: You have no one watching over you?  
Ash: No, I just told everyone my family is over at Ula’ula Island!  
Lillie: You do know that anyone under the age of 18 is required to have a guardian.  
Ash: But my trainer card states that I’m from Kanto!  
Lana: The laws state that any individuals under 18, regardless of the native region, are required to have a guardian if the individual is staying in Alola for an extended period.   
Ash: *Internally screaming increases* My parents are at Ula’ula Island. Just let me go there.  
Sophocles: There is a subsection that states that your guardian must be on the same island where you are currently residing.  
Hala: Ash, we are going to reunite your parents. However, you are going to need a temporary guardian.   
Kukui: I’ll be Ash temporary guardian. I have an extra loft I’m not using, and it’s a shame to let that space go to waste.   
Ash: *regretting his choice of asking for help* Thanks.  
Hala: To make sure that you won’t try to sneak over to Ula’ula Island, you will be required to check-in with principle Oak every class day. 

  
And that how Ash got stuck in Melemele Island and being watched by professor Kukui. It will be much harder to make contact with his father, much less sneak out while being supervised. To make things worse, he will have to go to school now! All that time wasted in learning things he already knows instead of gathering information about the trappers!. Ash is going have to do a lot of sneaking around during his stay. 

Extra:  
When Ash was younger, he became friends with Acerola. Of course, they will spend time wandering around the forest and playing with the forest pokemon. She is the only non-family member who knows about Ash’s unique capabilities because she was his first friend. Being the smart person she is, Acerola is aware that there is a specific reason why her home is being targeted. Out of luck, she was able to eavesdrop in Nanu and Looker conservation. What she learned is that the mysterious group is looking for something. Acerola may be overreacting, but she remembers that her old friend Ash lived in Ula’ula for a while before he disappeared. Before he left, he snuck into her room in the middle of the night to say goodbye. At the time, she didn’t know what Ash meant that a group of people is after him. Now, Acerola believed that there is a slight chance that it is the same group that is currently responsible for attacks. Now the question is if the group is looking for Ash or something different? 


	17. Cursed Magical Girl/Boy Au! Part One? (Wishes are Delusions we have in our Heart)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magical girls and boys are a thing in this AU and it is not happy. Ash made a contract in exchange for a selfless wish. He is not the only, first, or the last one to make make a contract with an incubator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is needed. Anyone who knows about Puella Magi Madoka Magica will hate me a tiny bit or something like that.

Imagine if there were magical girls and boys in the pokemon world. As much I love fluff and rainbows, there is little of that in this AU. Kyubey is an incubator who decided that the teenagers in this world are perfect to harvest energy. He manages to convince some people to make a contract with him in exchange for one wish. 

Basic background info  
For those not familiar, Kyubey is an incubator that has the main goal of harvesting energy by converting the emotions of the children to counter the entropy and prevent the heat death of the universe. Incubators are a race of creatures who decide that the children feelings of this world are perfect for harvesting. This cat-like creature will offer one wish in exchange for your commitment to fight witches. All you have to do is make a contract for one wish and to have cool magical abilities in exchange for a lifetime commitment to fighting witches! (basically, trade your soul for a wish without not the full terms of the contract) Of course, Kyubey apparently does not have emotions, so his morals are questionable. He has a utilitarian perspective on things.

Kyubey is a manipulator who leaves out crucial details like your soul is extracted to a soul gem, which you must keep with you at all or else you perish. If the soul gem is destroyed, the person dies. If the soul gem turns black, the person becomes a witch, the very same thing magical girls and boys are supposed to defeat and basically kill! Use too much magic, and the damage will become permanent that you'll be born as a witch. You better hope that you collected enough grief seeds from all those witches you defeated so you can reverse the tainting of the soul gem! Negative emotions can also serve as a catalyst to speed up the tainting process for the soul gems! All that is mentioned above are details that Kyubey's purpose left out when he is trying to convince an innocent person to make a contract!

So now you are up to speed, imagine that Kyubey manages to trick some people into making a contract. In this AU, Ash mom was terminally I'll so there was nothing Ash can do! At first, his mom was ill, but there was a chance for survival. Kyubey showed up around this time and made his appearance in the form of Ash. Kyubey states that Ash can wish for anything he wants in exchange for fighting wishes (soul). Ash, being the optimistic guy he is, said that there is nothing he wants right now. Wishing to be a pokemon monster would be too easy and feel like he is cheating the whole process.

Despite being ill, Delia wanted her son to start on his journey, so he did. Ash got his starter, got his first gym badge, and then got the news that is mom is expected to live for two months. How sad, Ash is going to be an orphan! There is no chance for survival, and no of the treatments are working. It is important to note that Kyubey has been following Ash for the past month. The creature would make a brief appearance when Ash is alone, so none of his friends know about Kyubey’s existence. However, Pikachu is aware of the mysterious creature that is not a pokemon. Now, it is a perfect opportunity for Kyubey to pray on the vulnerable.

Kyubey: Ash, would you like to make a contract?  
Ash: A contract? You said that I can wish for anything I want? I can wish for my mom to be cured of her terminal illness?  
Kyubey: Yes, if that is what you want.  
Ash: All I need to do is fight the witches I see in my journey? Nothing more?  
Kyubey: All you need to do is fight witches for the rest of your life! Make a contract to become a magical boy Ash!  
Ash: I wish for my mom to be cured of her terminal illness!

  
I feel like Ash would do anything for his mom. You saw him climbing the cliff and infiltrating the castle to rescue his mom without a care to his well-being. Of course, he will make a contract with a vague idea of the terms and conditions for his mother. Kyubey knows this and exploited Ash’s love for his mom.

  
When a person becomes a magical boy or girl, their pokemon get a transformation as well! Basically, the pokemon become magical pokemon and fight alongside with their trainers. When the pokemon transform, the pokemon appearance will change into their shiny version. If the pokemon is already shiny, then it is the opposite. So, every pokemon Ash catches, they will become a magical pokemon! When his pokemon transform to their magical counterparts, then they will have a 3x boost in their stats and IVs will be temporarily perfect. Stamina will also improve significantly.

Now, what happens when the pokemon trainer becomes a witch? What happens to their pokemon? Well, the pokemon become shadow pokemon. Witches will often have shadow pokemon as well, so the magical boys and girls will need the help of their pokemon to fight both the witches and shadow pokemon. Why else would Kyubey give the pokemon of the magical girls and boys a transformation? 

  
Basically, Ash has to deal with the evil organization, life-ending scenarios, and legendary pokemon shit while fighting witches and their shadow pokemon. Ash’s optimistic and bright personality is an attempt to control possible negative emotions that can taint his soul gem. If he let his grief, anger, or any negative emotions grow, then he will risk falling to despair and his soul gem being corrupted. All he can do is lie to himself that everything will be alright, and he can take whatever life throws at him. Ash's pokemon attempt to lift their trailer's spirits out of love for the boy and fear of becoming shadow pokemon. Ash only knows about the truth about the soul gems after failing to save Molly from becoming a witch. He also knows that some acquaintances and friends of his made contracts. Magical girls and boys can sense each other, so there is no point in hiding.

Magical girls and boys status

Magical girls and boys who are alive(for now): Ash, Ritchie, Drew, Zoey, Candice, Bonnie, Shauna, Gladion, Acerola, Hop,

Magical girls and boys who died in battle (now or later dead): Bianca, N, Red, Blue, Silver, Wally, Mettie,

Magical girls and boys who became witches: Molly, Kenny, Gold, Green, Hilbert, Hilda, 

Kyubey is not a pokemon nor an ultra beast. His kind is an abnormal species with the intention to stop the death of the universe. Arceus is not a fan of Kyubey because of the incubators are trying to play god and make the universe work in their favor. Even Arceus knows that messing with the law of the universe can be catastrophic, but the incubators don’t care. Also, the heat death of the universe is a theory, not set in stone! 


	18. Raised By Team Skull AU Part Ten ( Father? More like Bastard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris life could have been drastically different if it wasn't for her mother's actions. Would she have been a pawn to her father's plan? Would she have received the same treatment as her mother? Or would she have been saved and spent her childhood playing with Hope and Leon? There is no way discovering the truth. 
> 
> Her mother had an "interesting life" and this is the events leading up to Iris birth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You wanna know the identity of Iris's father? I decided that I must write this earlier than expected because of the Twilight Wings episode I watched earlier this month and finally have some spare time to write. I tried leaving hints in the previous few chapters for this au but I guess I was making everything too vague. Kudos to those who knew all along. 
> 
> It was supposed to be something I write later but the Twilight Wings episode has to encourage me to write this sooner.
> 
> Note: I'm already drowning in course work and the whole fiasco that occurred the past few weeks took all my remaining free time! Updates may be slow so pardon me from advance.

Before Iris was born, her mother, Emara, was a fine young woman with such psychic potential. She was the best psychic in the whole Galar region, if not the entire world! The fact that she specialized in psychic type pokemon shows that she was destined to be the best psychic type trainer. So many suitors tried to follow her, but none of them interested her. You can't believe how many times she has to deny a man's undying love for her! Emara thought that there would never be a man who will gain her brother's approval and who can beat her Espeon! Her brother tends to be friends with those she finds unattractive and dull while her starter was powerful! 

"Boyfriend? All the guys here are boring!" Emara was too prideful and stubborn to say anything. She swears that she will accept a man's invitation to date unless he has her brother's approval and defeats her in a six on six pokemon battle! 

"Your pride will be the death of you," her brother would warn her as he caters to his newly born son's curiosity. " Eventually, you are going to have to admit that you are wrong and to swallow your pride."

"Please, you are overreacting," Emara scoff. 

  
Ironically, Emara finally met a guy who manages to defeat her and gain her brother's approval. It did not help that Rose was her brother's best and closest friend. Fine, she will entertain Rose and takes his invitation to a five-star restaurant. At least he has his life straight and manages to run several successful businesses. It didn't help that he was a charmer and said all the things she wants to hear!

"You must be a talented psychic," Rose complemented. "What's your secret?"

"There is none. It is something some people are born with," Emara explained. "However, it such a shame that the majority of psychics were killed off. Now, there is only a handful of us."

"It's not something anyone can learn?" Rose was extremely interested in Emara's explanation of her psychic abilities. Why else would he waste all his resources, time, and effort to court her? He would never have pursued her if it was the same as everyone else. He was just lucky to be "friends" with her brother.

"No, it's like aura," Emara blissfully answer without knowing Rose's true intentions. "It's all heredity, which means that it's a biological trait."

"Can it be pass to the individual's offspring?" Rose will not waste any of his precious time if there is no guarantee to obtain such power in his grasp. Oleana is currently on the search to find a potential child psychic in case his efforts with Emara was a waste.

"Yep, but it's not guaranteed," Emara explained. "It's a seventy-five percent for me since I'm a psychic, but it's barely one percent for those who are not a psychic but have at least one psychic parent."

  
Of course, Rose manages to fool Emara that he cares about her well-being and wants to spend the rest of his life of course. He spent two years dating her before starting the process to isolate her from her family. First, Emara was told to keep him update but still kept her on a pedestal. Was she hanging out with friends? Just text him every few hours, so he doesn't have to worry about her well being. After the behavior became the norm in the relationship, he began to make subtle jabs to Emara's intelligence and hobbies. The subtle jabs slowly became constant belittling, but Emara refused to believe that she made the wrong choice. 

Later, things became more serious. She was not allowed to go anywhere without Rose or someone he gave his approval to watch over Emara. No, she can't visit her brother's place alone because she does not have his permission! If she dares to venture outside on her own without informing anyone, then he will send someone to kill her only niece. Oh, how painful for her to visit her brother, sister-in-law, and poor innocent Leon! It's so cruel to see Leon cheering and making grabbing motions whenever he sees Rose. How ignorant of him that a kid is demanding the attention to a deceitful man who wouldn't hesitate to slaughter the kid. 

Eventually, Emara was living in fear of being hurt despite knowing Rose's threats to beat her up was empty. It was the fear that he would one day brutally beat her that scares her. Unfortunately, she was one day pressure to do something without her consent. After that event, she knows that she needs to get out of the relationship, no the region if she ever wants to experience freedom. However, it's not fair that she will have to resort to abandoning her family if she wanted no one to get hurt. 

  
A few months later, Emara ran away from the rare moments she was left alone in public. No, she can't return to her brother because Rose threatens to murder her brother and the family he had build if she did ask for his help. Besides, would her brother believe that she was an abusive relationship? No, she's not going to ask for help. She would rather try to save herself and make sure that her unborn child will never be controlled by a cruel monster. She was lucky that she was able to hide the pregnancy this long, or else Rose would have been making plans for the unfortunate child. She manages to smuggle enough money to take a bus ticket to the airport and for a plane ticket for the cheapest flight possible. 

When Emara was nearly nine months pregnant, she was living alone in the Unova region. It's hard to be a single mother, but it is still the best option for the child. She doesn't need help, or at least that is what she is telling herself. She also never regrets hiding her pokeballs in her brother's shed. If she was ever caught, at least her pokemon would not have to face the bastard's wrath. For now, she will continue hiding from the monster as long as possible. Would it be heartless of her if she wishes that her child didn't receive Emara's psychic affinity? If she is lucky, her child will be a regular human and will never have to realize the truth of her origins. 

  
Sadly for Emara, she gave birth to her child a few weeks early. She alone in the forest, hidden from civilization. She has been staying at a makeshift tent but planned to move to a suitable apartment after giving birth to her child. Alone on top of the grassy ground, she gave birth to a baby girl. No one but the curious forest pokemon was there to watch her scream in pain. 

"A girl, a beautiful little girl," Emara softly spoke. "You barely resemble your father...thank Arceus! "

The pokemon of the forest knew Emara successfully gave birth to an infant, but the mother was slowly losing life in her eyes. The shiny Lilligant knew that the mother would die in a few moments, but there was nothing she or the other pokemon can do to save the mother. Out of pity, the Lilligant crept close to the mother and waited for the mother to die. 

"Oh, a pokemon," the mother whisper. "Can you watch my daughter? I want to take a quick nap before I visit a doctor."

Out of respect, the Lilligant grabbed the infant and waited for the mother to die. She will at least give the mother the comfort of seeing her child before she passed. Once the mother stops breathing, the pokemon left the area and took the effort to make a several days journey to find some humans to take care of the infant. After finding a village filled with many humans, the Lilligant declares that the place was safe enough for the baby to reside. However, Lilligant was a shiny pokemon, so it would be too risky to venture into the building. Instead, she searches for a soft and open spot to place the baby. Lilligant believe that the pile of Irises would be an excellent spot for the baby. The flowers were beautiful, and humans sometimes like to pluck the flowers. It's likely that someone will come to pick more flowers and find the infant. After placing the infant on the ground, the Lilligant left the area and went home. 

  
Many years later, Ash would call Iris. He will tell her that for some fuck up a reason, the father of the Galar champion has a picture of a woman that eerily resembles Iris.

"Iris, I don't like the implications of that picture," Ash explains in an uneasy tone. Ash snuck out of the house and went to the nearby pokemon center to have a video call with Iris. " If Leon's aunt is your mother, that means that your mother must have hidden your existence from everyone!"

"You don't think I know that!" Iris was reasonably shocked. "I have cousins? I have an uncle and aunt? Why would my mother keep my existence from them!"

"Iris, remember that if Ash's theory is true, then she must be dead" Cilan was currently with Iris and was trying to calm down his friend. Why was Cilan "There must be something we are missing? "

"Iris, I think there is some darker to the whole situation," Ash explained. "Was she was trying to protect you? If that was the case, why would she risk her life to keep your existence a secret?"

"She may know that her child will also have Legendary parents," Cilan suggested. Even Cilan knew that there was no possibility for someone to know that their child will be something akin to a god. "Whatever the case, she must have a justification for her actions."

"What are you going to do, Iris" Ash cautiously ask. 

"I'm going to find answers at Galar" Iris stated with confidence. "Ash, keep your findings to yourself. I'm going to visit the Galar region and search for information about that woman. I need to find answers for myself. I feel like there something ominous about everything."

In Johto, Iris and Cilan were taking a break about from hanging out with Suicune, Raikou, and Entei. The duo was traveling around Johto to meet Cilan's legendary pokemon father formally. They have already traveled the Sinnoh for Iris to meet her legendary parent and her uncles. Now, they will have to travel to Galar to find answers to the mystery of the woman on the portrait.

  
Extra:  
"Your father is a bastard filled with a pile of Tauros carp," Cilan stated as if it is a fact, the truth, and the law of the universe. 

"Cilan!" Iris was surprised by Cilan's response to discovering the identity of her father. "I expect from Ash, but you? 

"You said the same thing about my father!" Cilan was not trying to justify his statement but trying to cheer her up

"No, I said your father is a fool!" Iris appeared to have cheered up a bit, and nearly gave a burst of soft laughter about the event. " He's such a womanizer and couldn't even pronounce anyone names right!" 

"Ash will explode once he learns that Chairman Rose is your father," Cilan said with a strained smile. "He already despises him with a fiery passion. Imagine how deep his hatred will be once he discovers the truth. 

"Murder," Iris simply said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, I use to work with a lot of perennials and roses. There is a virus that infects the roses so they would make me grabbed a pair of trimmers, a bottle with alcohol, and a roll of those brown paper towels so I can cut the infected leaves. The alcohol bottle spray and power towels were used to clean thoroughly the trimmers. 
> 
> Guess the name of the virus? I will give you one hint. It is repeatedly stated in this chapter. 
> 
> :D Have a great day/night!


	19. Chosen Time Traveler AU Part Four (Celebi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You think that asking help from a mythical pokemon would be easy. By finding and saving Celebi, Ash may finally gain some allies from the future. Boy, he was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to believe that mythical pokemon are somewhat childish and young. Celebi may be one of the most mature ones and she tends to bring people to the future and past for fun. That's saying a lot. 
> 
> Note: I'm already drowning in course work and the whole fiasco that occurred the past few weeks took all my remaining free time! Updates may be slow so pardon me from advance.

No one in the future knew what happened to Celebi. Everyone from the future lack the knowledge about the circumstances of the mythical pokemon's death or who was responsible for the demise of the pokemon downfall.

  
Celebi was dead from the start. Ash knows that something had happened to Celebi at some point in the past. That's why Ash was looking for Celebi throughout his journey. If he can save Celebi, maybe the mythical pokemon can help Ash in his mission. Maybe Celebi can find several others from the future and bring them into the past. 

Ash had hope for his theory when he met Sam. Sam was from the past and was brought to the future by accident! If that was the case, Ash could make a plea to Celebi to help him! However, there was just one tiny problem. That problem was that someone was chasing Celebi for his own personal gain! To make things worse, that guy tracking Celebi held a Dark Ball. A fucking Dark Ball. The same piece of technology that can corrupt more sensitive pokemon. If the pokemon is too sensitive or fragile, a Dark Ball can kill the pokemon. Ash was starting to believe that Celebi either die or become too corrupt after she was caught in the Dark Ball. How else do you explain the mysterious disappearance of the mythical pokemon? 

There were many opportunities to ask for Celebi’s help or to at least tell his story. He could have talked to Celebi when she was healing, and everyone was sleeping. He should have been stronger and waited for several more minutes after with his conservation with Sam. If Ash had been brave and honest, he could have explained in extreme detail about the future events in front of everyone. However, Ash decided that it was best if none of his friends get to involve with his mission. He doesn’t want anyone to sacrifice their dreams or feel pressure to join Ash. It was bad enough that he was taking advantage of their friendship for his own purposes.

You know what, Ash’s theory was now proven true. Celebi was captured by the Dark Ball and was under control by the bastard. Despite being a powerful pokemon, Celebi will eventually die if she does not gain control. Luckily, Suicune was aware that the dark ball needs to be destroyed. Ash doesn’t know how the legendary pokemon knows about that piece of information, but he is not complaining. It is wise to not waste time in unnecessary detail. 

For a moment, Ash thought that he failed to protect the mythical pokemon. How could he get so careless! He overestimated his own ability and underestimated the severity of the situation. Call Ash selfish, but he was relying on Celebi to help him! She was only one, beside Dialga, to travel back through time. Even with Suicune help, Celebi cannot be revived. However, something unexpected occurred. First, a large amount of Celebis appeared out of nowhere. Next, Ash realized that it was a bunch of Celebis across through time. If that was the case, does that mean there was a handful of Celebis from the future? Did Ash change the future to the point that there was a fighting chance for the people from the future? How much is the future changing?

After saving Celebi from being kidnap for the second time, Ash decided that it was time to suck it up and pled for his case to Celebi. He doesn’t care if Brock and Misty hear the truth because he was tired of all the bullshit. Celebi, on the other hand, had a different set of plans. The mythical pokemon decided that she needs to bring Sam to the past right away and that she cannot wait any longer. 

Ash: Celebi, I need you to listen to me.  
Celebi: *Doing the exact opposite*  
Ash: Wait, no, I just got the courage to speak up!  
Celebi: *Decides that bringing Sam back to past more important and is growing impatient*  
Ash: My life is filled with inconveniences!. 

Ash never got the opportunity to speak to Celebi, so Ash was on his own once more. He doesn’t know how many unknown incidents are left to handle or when evil organizations like Team Plasma will attack. All he knows that he got several more years to find and stop all world-ending situations. How did this become this life? 

Extra:  
Believe it or not, the people of the future tried to look for Celebi. There were many attempts to find a way to travel back through time and warn everyone about the oncoming chaos. Even after three hundred years after Celebi disappearances, some were hoping to find Celebi. No one can plead to Dialga because the legendary pokemon had already lost his mind. It would be a suicide mission to even contact the pokemon, much less ask for the pokemon’s help.

The majority of mythical pokemon are basically children or young adolescents. Trying to gain the attention of a mythical pokemon is challenging. Ash’s plan was never going to work, so Ash will need to continue to save the future on his own.


	20. Illegitimate Children AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The champions and evil team leaders have illegitimate children throughout the world. From Kanto to Unova, Ash's journey would lead to finding those illegitimate children from the most unexpected people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be a crack au. I don't know but I needed to wrtie this because it is a lovely mess.

Every evil team leader up to Alola has an illegitimate child. How else can you explain all the single-parent mothers in the games? Of course, some of Ash's friends do have two loving parents. However, who says that the parents are the child's biological parents. No one! Also, why not add a few champions on the list of illegitimate children parents who illegitimate children born out of wedlock? It would make it much more interesting for everyone in this AU. 

Did I say that the parents are unaware of the children they procreate? Well, none of them knows that they have children. Of course, the child's mother or adoptive mother is aware that the father of their child is the region's champion offspring or an evil team leader's offspring.

First, let start in the Kanto region! Red and Silver is the illegitimate child of Giovanni and is technically half-brothers. Delia dated Giovanni briefly before finding out that he is part of Team Rocket. Silver happened to get the short end of the stick and was abandoned behind a random restaurant. Luckily, it was Delia's restaurant, so she was able to find and take care of the crying newborn.

Delia: A newborn? Who would leave a newborn in front of the dumpster?  
Red: *signs* what's that?  
Delia: Your new brother.

Wouldn't it be funny if Lance has an illegitimate child? I don't know why but I find the idea of Misty, not her sisters, was Lance's illegitimate daughter. Misty does not have a good relationship with her sisters, and her mother passed away a few years before she met Ash. Her sisters are older and subtly blame Misty's existence for the divorce of their mother and her husband. Of course, it is foolish to blame a mother's infidelity on a child who was just an outcome of that affair. 

  
In the Johto region, there's no secret lovechild or illegitimate child. 

  
Hoenn is a whirlwind. Max and May are siblings, but one of them is adopted. Let say that Maxie is a trans male, but Maxie's parents force their "darling child" to act like their "little princess." However, Maxie made a friend, they had a fling, and Maxie was forced to run away because Maxie's parents would have made Maxie terminate the unborn child at six months. As a 16-year-old runaway, Maxie knew that he would not have enough to take care of the child. As a result, he places the newborn girl for adoption. 

May's parents never told her that she was adopted. Maxie never told his old best friend, Archie, that their brief fling had result in a child. Max would find all of this funny, and Brock would try to emphasize with the poor girl. 

  
In the Sinnoh region, Dawn is the illegitimate of Cyrus. Imagine that your father basically kidnaps you and your friends as hostages. Dawn was probably better off not meeting her father at all, but it was not her that Cyrus had a fascination for the trio who saw the lake trio. 

Dawn: My father kidnaps me, hold me as a hostage, and dragged everyone into his bullshit.  
Ash: Are you sure he's your dad? Your mom might have confused him for someone else.  
Brock: No, she clearly stated that Cyrus is her biological father. I am so sorry for you Dawn. 

Also, Cynthia is older than she looks. She became a champion at a young age, around the same time she gave birth to a baby boy and girl. Deciding that the twins are best under the care of someone else, she put the two twins for adoption. Sadly, the twins were separated with the boy staying at Sinnoh and the girl being adopted by a couple at Unova. Barry is that boy, and Bianca is that girl. To make things funnier/ sadder, Cynthia did not recognize her son when she ran into him. The birth of her children was something akin to a fleeting memory.

Unova! Alder has an illegitimate child, and her name is Iris! Of course, Alder was unaware that his daughter was being raised by a village. Even when Iris discovers the identity of her father, she doesn't care about building a relationship with him or that he is a champion. Cilan finds it amusing and sad that his superior is trying to develop a relationship with his newly discovered daughter. 

Alder: Iris, I made a reservation at the local restaurant for us.  
Iris: Sorry, Cilan promised to take me out tonight  
Cilan: What?  
Iris: And he promised to help me train my pokemon after dinner.  
Cilan: Iris...  
Iris: And we are going to the train show before dinner.  
Cilan: Sorry sir, but I already made a promise to my friend. Perhaps next time.

Later  
Cynthia: Dang, your daughter won't spend her time with you.  
Alder: At least I know who's my child.  
Cynthia: Alder...it was for their safety.  
Lance: Cynthia, you were barely 20 and stated that you didn't want to raise children.   
Cynthia: I was young, naive, and immature! Forgive me for making mistakes!  
Alder: Do you smell that? It smells like regret.

  
Ghetsis has three illegitimate children. The Cilan, Cress, and Chili are all his illegitimate sons! Cilan was not happy that his father was a psycho manipulated an orphan child, was committing acts of terrorism, and was slowly trying to torture them all. 

Kalos region is similar to the Sinnoh region. Serina is Lysander's illegitimate daughter, but he doesn't need to know that! Who cares if he basically kidnap, torture, and nearly killed her obvious crush! To make things even more complicated, Alian is the illegitimate child of Sycamore! No one knows about the identity of their fathers until after the Kalos crisis.

Ash: Your dad hangs me as a messiah. He destroyed Luminous City, and several hundred people are critically wounded.   
Serina: I know, please don't remind me. I'm so disappointed with my mom right now.  
Clemont: At least you are not Sycamore. He just discovered that his assistance was his biological son. He let his son be manipulated by someone he considered to be a friend but turns out to be the leader of Team Flame.   
Bonnie: Ouch. Sycamore is going to need a burn heal.

  
Alola is where Ash discovers the identity of his father! Ash's mother died alone during childbirth, which means that Ash is an orphan! He was raised by the wild pokemon in the Kanto region for eight years before being found and adopted by Delia. Surprisingly, Ash was well educated for someone who grew up with wild pokemon. Imagine finding out that your one-night stand has resulted in the birth of the chosen one! However, your son was an orphan and grew up in the wild for eight years. 

I honestly don't know how the discovery of Papa Kukui happens without outside assistance. Rainbow rocket? Near-death experience? Ash needing to undergo a medical procedure but needs to find to DNA test him? I got no idea how. However, the outcome will be the same. Burnet will, of course, adopt Ash as a son because he's Kukui's son!

Ash: I have a dad! I have a living parent! I was never an orphan because my dad is alive!  
Kukui: Orphan! You were an orphan!  
Ash: Only for eight years! The forest pokemon raised me until Delia found me when I was eight years old.  
Kukui: That does not make me feel better.  
Ash: Don't feel bad. I only started to get into the near-death situation after I started my journey.  
Burnet: Ash, you are not making Kukui feel any better,  
Ash: Then, I should probably not say anything about being the chosen one or dying several times.  
Kukui: You are never allowed to leave my sight ever again.   
Burnet: -_-


	21. Author Note (updated chapters ahead)

Remember when I said that I will try to update at least once a month? Yeah, that was before COVID19 declared as a Pandemic. 

I work in retail part-time before my state declares it as a state of emergency. Now, I am working at least twice as much as usual.

Next, my educational institution through me in a loop and we are all left to scramble for a bit. Now, things have settled and there is a clear set of rules and structures for the rest of the semester. 

Then, there is the interview and the fact the virus is impacting how they were done. I am supposed to get a call back to set up another interview in a week or two for the internship.

Lastly, there are concerns happening in my personal life. Not going to get into details but it may be temporary or until the pandemic has stop impacting my family life. 

Updates will be slow. Maybe I will have the chance to post in late April or May but it could also be until June. I don't know. 

Thanks for taking the time to read this and thank you for reading. 

Updates will be extremely slow until the spring semesters end and if I don't temporary need to look for a second job during the summer.


	22. The Seven Powers AU Part I ( Origins of the Seven Powers )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if, there was a power equal to Arceus during the first centuries of mankind? Let say that power was created to what we refer to as the "Seven Deadly Sins of Humanity?" Due to the corruption of humanity, an evil being that could be equal to Arceus' strength was about to form and become a God? Luckily, Arceus and nature legendary pokemon (gods) were able to teach humans about morals and lead them to a more just path. 
> 
> However, the power that nearly became a god is now the energy that Arceus cannot destroy. What will he do? Purified it and break it apart so it can never be whole again. For safety measures, he stored the seven parts into vessels where no one can find it. Unfortunately, the time came where Dialga and Palkia fought and accidentally sent the vessels to seven potential hosts to the seven power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this was heavily inspired by the Vocaloid series call the Evillious Chronicles. Now, I have the time to update and it is great!

Okay, so there are seven deadly sins in Christianity, which is no good for the individual. For anyone who ever heard of the Evillious Chronicles, then you'll know that the story revolves around the seven vessels of sins. However, unlike the Evillious Chronicles, this au does not entirely focus on the sins. In this au, the vessels are magical tools that are only looking for a host. Also, the vessels are at a temporary on a neutral state until a new host is chosen. 

During the first centuries of humanity, after they evolved from the common ancestor of life, there was the acknowledgment of morals. Humans acknowledge that there are evil human acts that violate the well-being of others, and there are good human acts that help improve their species. However, early civilization barely had noticed the concept of law, order, stability, and was only focus on survival. As a result, the first centuries of humanities was filled with war and bloodshed. Eventually, all the chaos and ongoing calamity in the world was caused by humans' lust, gluttony, greed, sloth, wrath, envy, or Pride.

Kings and leaders focused on their own well-being and survival at the beginning of time. Some pokemon choose to serve humans because they benefit from their partnership. The pokemon who serve humans get food, shelter, and a place to reside once they grow old. As for humans, they benefit from the pokemon by having them do most of the battles, destruction, and anything the master's desire. All humans have to do is meet the basic needs of the pokemon and let them live their old age in peace. 

Around the first two centuries of humans killing, fighting, and creating chaos around the world, Arceus knew he had to do something. If he let the pokemon and humans contribute to the growing calamity and chaos of the world, then life will cease to exist. The growing amount of evil within living beings' souls will disrupt the balance of the universe. 

Additionally, Arceus fear that evil within the humans' hearts will create another legendary or mythical pokemon. Contrary to popular belief, Arceus did not create all the legendary nor mythical pokemon. Sometimes, legendary and mythical pokemon are born of the values, beliefs, or evolving mind of humanity. For example, the moment humans developed and understood consciousness, the lake trio was born. When humans were able to display emotion, willpower, and knowledge properly, the lake trio was born. Mesprit was born out of humans' emotions. Azel was born out of humans' willpower. Unix was born out of humans' knowledge. When humanity develops culture, Victini, Shaymin, and Meloetta were born. When the human mind evolves to the point of having the ability to dream, Darkrai and Cresselia were born. Of course, there is more powerful pokemon, but Arecues prove his point to his current fear. 

Yes, Marshadow represents the fear of humanity, but fear does not equal evil. Arceus fears that he does not act now, then a pokemon with equal in power to his own, but so evil will come to existence. What will Arceus do? Well, Arceus will use the support of his children like Lugia, Ho-ho, Rayquaza, and other nature-related pokemon to teach humans and pokemon to follow a more righteous, pure, and moral lifestyle. It took hundreds of years, but Arceus was able to erase nearly all traces of the seven deadly sins humanity had created. 

Now, what does this have to do with the vessels? Well, the seven deadly sins still exist, but it is at a much smaller scale. Also, Arceus needs to remove the growing energy present in the universe that would have become a mythical pokemon equivalent to the devil and equal to Arceus' power. It was too late for the energy to be dispelled by Arceus or to fade from existence slowly. As a result, Arceus needs to decide what to with the energy. As a powerful God pokemon, Arceus can slowly cleanse the energy until all signs of evil is removed. The other legendary and mythical pokemon will cleanse the remaining part of the energy so that no evil can remain. 

Fun fact, Giratina is not the devil but was banished due to his violent nature and needed to control the antimatter of the universe. 

Now, Arceus cannot destroy the presence of energy. Yes, the energy is at a neutral state, but it can become corrupt if it is left in its own devices. It is too strong to be left alone, and it can become an unpredictable God pokemon. As a result, the best thing Arceus can do is to break apart the vessel into seven parts and put the energy into seven random vessels. By breaking apart the energy into seven parts, it will never become a God pokemon. 

However, there are things Arceus cannot predict. For example, he cannot expect the seven energy parts in the seven vessels to transform into items of power. All that power needs is a host to use that power. The moment a person touches the item, the person will gain the corresponding power. Once the power in the vessel finds a host, the individual hosting the power will determine what the power will grow into. For example, if the individual experience pain for seeing the good fortunate of others or inflict misfortune on others due to others experiencing good fortune, the neutral state of the power will become corrupt and become the power of envy. However, if the individual shows consideration for others, the neutral state of power will become pure and become the power of kindness. 

What are the names of seven energy/powers that are stored in the seven vessels? Well, they are name based on the color when the energy was broken apart. When they were just one ball of energy purified by Arceus, it was white. When it was broken apart, the seven parts transform into the colors of the rainbow, with the exception of one power remaining white. Each color represents one of the potential sins or virtues. Also, each "power" have a unique set of abilities and traits in addition to common share traits the host gains once the host obtains the power. 

All the seven powers within the seven vessels automatically give the host enhance senses, rapid healing, reduce the damage from humans and pokemon, greater resistance to the elements of nature, and put the host ** close **to the same standing as legendary and mythical pokemon. 

  * The Power of Red
    * If the neutral state of the power becomes corrupted, the power will transform into the Sin of Wrath. 
    * If the host of the neutral state of the power follow good morals, the power will transform into the Virtue of Patience.

  * The Power of Orange
    * If the neutral state of the power becomes corrupted, the power will transform into the Sin of Slowth.
    * If the host of the neutral state of the power follows good morals, the power will transform into the Virtue of Diligence. 

  * The Power of Yellow
    * If the neutral state of the power becomes corrupted, the power will transform into the Sin of Envy.
    * If the host of the neutral state of the power follows good morals, the power will transform into the Virtue of Kindness.

  * The Power of Green
    * If the neutral state of the power becomes corrupted, the power will transform into the Sin of Gluttony.
    * If the host of the neutral state of the power follows good morals, the power will transform into the Virtue of Temperance.

  * The Power of Blue
    * If the neutral state of the power becomes corrupted, the power will transform into the Sin of Greed.
    * If the host of the neutral state of the power follows good morals, the power will transform into the Virtue of Charity.

  * The Power of Purple
    * If the neutral state of the power becomes corrupted, the power will transform into the Sin of Lust.
    * If the host of the neutral state of the power follows good morals, the power will transform into the Virtue of Chastity.

  * The Power of White 
    * If the neutral state of the power becomes corrupted, the power will transform into the Sin of Pride.
    * If the host of the neutral state of the power follows good morals, the power will transform into the Virtue of Humility.

Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong, but Pride is the root of all evil. As a result, the sin of Pride is the beginning of all sins. By default, that would make Humility as the root of good and the beginning of all virtues. That would make the Power of White as the "core" of the energy Arceus broken apart. 

What is the big deal of the seven different power? Well, the seven hosts contain the original energy mass Arceus has broken apart in the early centuries of humanity. Remember, it was going to become equal to his power but far more sinister and evil. Now that it is in a neutral state but still as easily influenced. Basically, Arecues accidentally gave seven random teenagers power equal to his own. Additionally, Arecues fuck up by giving seven random teenagers the keys to a ridiculous amount of manipulate the properties of the universe or manipulate properties of reality. However, there is a very low chance for that to occur because it will require some way to fuse the seven powers together. Additionally, the part that is considered the "core" (aka, the Power of White) cannot be extracted from the force since once the power is absorbed by the host (willing or unwilling), it can never be removed. Still, the seven teenagers are still overpowered already and can have some significant influence. 

How overpower the individual can become once they master their power? Well, the individual can still be connected and mimic a divine being they have a strong connection to. If the host follows their chosen virtue, there is a possibility to develop angel physiology and become far less bound to the laws. If the host follows their chosen sin, there is a possibility to develop demon physiology and become far less bound to the laws. 

  * The Power of Red ( Wrath vs Patience) 
    * Density: control over the negative space between atoms within their own body or they come in physical contact. 
      * Become denser by decreasing negative space to make oneself or items harder to stab through and heavier 
      * Become less dense by increasing negative spaces to make oneself or items lighter, easier, and easier to penetrate. With time and practice, the individual can phase through physical items for a short period of time
    * Conjuration
      * allows the summoning of physical items or a person the individual mark
      * with a lot of time and practice, the individual can teleport oneself
      * cannot summon pokemon or humans at the start

  * The Power of Orange (Slowth vs Diligence) 
      * distorted hypothesis
        * can affect the target's current perception of the environment. It can also temporarily alter how the person perceives their reality.
        * time and practice can allow the host to influence the target's memory
        * At the start, the person can induce the person to a brief nap. Time and practice can enable the host to make the goal fall into a coma and even temporary brainwash the person to follow the host commands
      * Calling 
        * the wild pokemon will be willing to obey the person temporarily
        * So, the host can summon a small swarm of average wild pokemon for assistance or a few pseudo legendary pokemon.
        * can't summon legendary or mythical pokemon 

  * The Power of Yellow ( Envy vs Kindness) 
    * Heartly Wave (Empathic abilitiy ) 
      * give the host reach and connect with another's heart to better give empathy to the individuals 
      * can also give the host the knowledge of the target's individual current emotional state (to manipulate or help, to know what things they view as fortune or misfortune)
    * True Tranquility
      * allow the host's mind and body to perform at its full potential or above normal human capabilities while remaining at a calm state of mind
      * temporary removes feelings of pain, fear, and stress. 
      * At best, it will last for five minutes and can only be done a few times a day for beginners. However, practice and time can increase the duration and frequency of this ability. 
      * Increase reaction times and increase the ability to notice all types of details. 
      * Give the host the ability to float and eventually fly once they begin to master this ability. 

  * The Power of Green (Gluttony vs Temperance)
    * Environmental grip 
      * in the beginning, the person will have to alter, nourish, and produce small to medium size plant life. 
      * immunity to all weather effects besides the extreme cold, extreme heat, or being submerged in the deep sea
      * with mastery and a lot of time, the person will have the ability to grow large plant life and to alter the surrounding environment temporarily 
    * Construction 
      * it will give the host the ability to construct weapons out of nature 
        * the weapon is temporary until return to the original state (rock, water, grass, wood, clay, etc.)
        * duration and strength of the weapon depends on the materials used and the host experience level
        * the host could use a pokemon's moves to create a makeshift weapon out of it. It can be considered a temporary high-tier weapon. However, it will require a lot of time and practice.

  * The Power of Blue ( Greed vs Charity)
    * Energy manipulation
      * Absorb or assimilate energies into objects or themselves. Also, the host can drain energy from the target or object. Also, it can transfer it into other beings for 
      * energy can be converted to another form of energy. For example, transfer energy from a battery and converted into energy to replace the host lack of sleep. Stamina, strength, retention rate, electricity, etc. 
    * Gravity manipulation
      * shape and manipulate gravity
      * bend the gravity in the environment to make it heavier or lighter.
      * Can also increase or decrease the gravitational pull toward the force of gravitation. Also, the host can repel or attract objects to the host or another object by manipulating the gravitational properties (require a lot of practice and time)
      * flatten object as well

  * The Power of Purple (Lust vs Chastity)
    * Mist Pheromones 
      * can produce mist to influence the target's emotions. In other words, make people more suggestible to feel something 
        * it can enhance calmness, tiredness, joy, laughter, aggression, fear
        * the host can not force a person to think or do something. The host can only increase suggestibility
        * with practice and time, the mist produce can be invisible 
      * Dimensional screen (those who played Explorers of Sky, you'll know what this is)
        * to see vision of the past of future.
        * In the beginning, this ability activates after an individual tough an object or person. 
        * With a lot of practice, time, and energy, it can be activated on will.

  * The Power of While (Pride vs Humility) 
    * Aura Manipulation 
      * beyond the limitations that is present in an average human. It is equal to a Lucario.
      * basically, the possibilities are limitless, but it all depends on the individual level of training and knowledge
    * Physical Illusion creation 
      * the host can create illusion that can cause a physical effect to the person
      * the host will need to be experienced to be able to create a more powerful illusion like a Tyranitar
      * the illusion will always be temporary 
    * Mimic 
      * after the host ingest the DNA of a god, the person have the capability to mimic that god temporary at the time and in the future
      * need to consume more DNA if the individual wants to keep the duration and strength of the god as if it was the first time to mimic the pokemon. 
    * ??? 
      * as the origin of all other sins, there is a potential to temporary use the skills of the other hosts 

What are the vessels? One is a red rose that never wilts until a host is found. One is a staff from the first official king that will disintegrate once a host touch it. One is a white diamond that will disappear once a host touch it. One is a miniature statue of Cosmog made out of stone that will break once a host touch it. One is a vase made out of clay that will return to a muddy state once a host touch it. One is a multi-color apple that will rot the moment a host takes a bite out of it. One is a gold ore that will turn into dust the moment a host touch it. 

  
Hosts

  
Power of Red: Misty  
Power of Orange: Mairin  
Power of Yellow: Lillie  
Power of Green: Cilan  
Power of Blue: Clemont  
Power of Purple: Brock   
Power of White: Ash


	23. The Seven Powers AU Part II ( Backstory of the Seven Hosts)

The seven vessels were released to the world by accident. Dialga and Palika were having another of their arguments in the void Arceus had stored the vessels. There is no pokemon, ultra beast, or humans present in the area, so Dialga and Palika were free to have their major fight. Arceus was still in a deep slumber, so the God pokemon could do nothing as Dialga and Palika fight as their heart's content. By accident, the two legendary pokemon disrupted the seven vessels place upon store alter. To make matters worse, Pailka created several space rifts during his fight with Dialga. Each vessel feels into one space rift and landed at an unknown location. 

  
**The Power of White**  
Let start with the obvious. When Ash was young, he rarely had any friends and was treated with cruelty by the other children. One day, Ash was tricked into following a group lead by his classmates deep into the woods. While his classmates where keeping track of their location, Ash was blindly following his friends into the woods. When the group was far into the forest where a small cliff ends the trails, the oldest child pushes the Ash off the cliff. The moment Ash started falling off the cliff, the group of children ran away while laughing at the poor boy's plight. As expected, Ash's luck of finding a long vine manages to save himself from suffering serious injuries. Just before Ash's body hit the ground, Ash grabs ahold of the vine and swang to the ground.

Once Ash landed, he began finding his way home. However, it was cold and getting close to dark. Ash knew that he needs to stay warm and conserve body heat, so he looks a place to set up camp. By luck, Ash found a small cave nearby and use what he learned at camp to start a fire. Once Ash created the fire, Ash notice something shiny across the cave floor. With child-like curiosity, Ash walks toward the cave floor and pick up the white diamond. However, the moment Ash touches the diamond, the item disappeared from his sight. Confuse, Ash thought nothing about it. It was just something Ash found and nothing more. 

What about his home life? I don't know what his home life is like in this AU. He's not the son of Giovanni or a Team Leader. I think in this AU, he was raised by Delia at the age of seven. One of the host abilities hosting the Power of White is Aura Manipulation, which allows the host to go beyond human limitations. Aura can help individuals understand, communicate, and even talk to pokemon. However, let say Ash was raised by a wild pokemon pack when Delia was murdered, but no one seems to notice. Delia had just moved to Pallet Town six months ago, and no one seems to listen to Ash when try to explain that his mother is dead. Ash was upset by his mother's murder that he refused to enter his home and stayed in the forest. The wild pokemon pack decided to raise Ash after Ash became the hos for the Power of White. As a result, Ash was able to understand the pokemon who took him in, and Ash thought very little about his recent ability to communicate and talk to pokemon. 

How sad that Ash became an orphan after he found one of the vesseles. After his mother's death, he wanted attention from someone who doesn't hate him or treated him unfairly. Ash fits with the battle between one's pride and humility. In the beginning, Ash overestimated his own competence and accomplishments until he experiences life and death situations in addition to hearing everyone telling him to act mature. However, it made Ash not express his fears or his experience of trauma. If he's not careful, Ash may view himself as significant and view something akin to a sacrificial pawn. Sadly, Ash is near to this point. 

**Power of Red**

Misty cannot be consumed by rage because she doesn't know who she should be holding hatred for. Should she hates her mother for cheating on her husband and giving birth to a daughter that is not his? She would prefer if she had never cheated because than she would not have existed to experience her sisters' resentment and acts of pettiness. Should she hate her biological father not taking responsibility for her well-being, despite him not knowing her location? Should she hate her sisters for treating her so cruelly for being a child born out of an affair? Misty does not know the answer, but she does know that it is unfair.

Misty found a staff hammer on the ground when she was walking home from a school trip. Her mother had forgotten to pick up again, so she needs to walk home alone in the rain. Her mother had been forgetting to care for Misty ever since her husband had left her. Walking down the street in the pouring rain, she saw an ancient staff lying beside the trash can. Out of curiosity, she went toward the trash can and picked up the staff. The moment she grabs hold of the staff, the staff had disintegrated. 

Isn't it ironic that a water type trainer is a host for power that, when corrupted, will become a Power of Wrath? How will her biological father react when he discovered that he is the major risk of her Power to become corrupted? Water seems more of a force associated with patience, but do humans forget that the stormy sea will drown a whole ship of elites in seconds? It all depends on the nature of the source.

**The Power of Orange**  
I totally did not pick Mairin as the host for the Power of Orange because I wanted to create angst at all. Her parents were archeologists who were exploring an ancient ruin. Like every child, she likes exploring, so she wanders around the ruin to entertain herself. While exploring the area, she notices a plain but pretty vase near a statue of Arceus. Not questioning the value or origins of the vase, Mairin went toward the vase and picked it up. The child was surprised that the vase she picked turned in the mud the moment she touches it. It was hard to explain to her parents that the mud on her clothes was from the vase that turned into mud.

Mairin's parents died shortly after she became a host for the Power of Orange. She does not have any aunts or uncles to take care of, so she places it into a group home. She met Alian in the group home and became close friends with the older boy. That was the only good thing that occurred in the group home because the people running the group home were cruel, heartless, and greedy. All they wanted is the money they receive from the government and nothing more. As for the children and teenagers in the group home, they only tolerated the girl. The reason why Alain was her only friend was that Alain did not have the same aspirations or values as his peers. Also, Alain help Mairin learned more about pokemon because she has a talent of summoning a small swarm of wild pokemon.

Alain got no idea about the existence of the seven powers or that Mairin's talent of summoning wild pokemon is her ability for her power. He did not discover Mairin's secret until near the Kalos incident. Also, Mairin was lucky that she befriended such a hardworking boy! Why else did she desire to travel with Alain to collect enough mega energy to save her Chespin. In this AU, Mairin traveled with Alain to save her pokemon!

**Power of Yellow**  
So, Lillie is a kind person in the anime and game. However, her fear of pokemon might make her feel like she lacks a certain quality and limits her achievement. She became the host of the Power of Yellow by wandering outside to relieve her boredom. Being a bored child, Lillie went to the garden to search for something to do. Maybe the flowers will provide entertainment to the child. Oh, look! There's a small miniature statue of a rare pokemon, Cosmog perhaps, hidden among the white roses growing in the corner! Lillie went to grab the statue to only have it break apart the moment she touches it. 

It's intentionally that Lillie host the Power of Yellow. First, her fear of pokemon could easily make her feel envious that she lacks a quality others commonly possess. Also, she could have wished that others have the same fear of pokemon. However, she does wish that she had the same freedom and courage as her brother to travel on her own. Also, why do others have the good fortune of having at least one loving, caring parent that cares, guides, and loves their child? She has not reached the point of inflicting misfortune to others, but she is dissatisfied with her current capabilities.

Okay, so imagine that somehow Gladion found that his younger sister contains the same capabilities as a God. Sure, it's minor compare to the Legendary pokemon of the world but she is still a powerful person. If only she weren't so hesitant to use her abilities. Also, Gladion will have to have to worry constantly if his sister is at risk of "falling into sin" instead of following a path of virtue. What had occurred in Lillie's past makes it harder to forget how she was treated by her mother, forgotten by her brother, and how she is fearful of something everyone adores. 

**Power of Green**  
Yes, Cilan has to be the host for the Power of Green. I mean, his hair is green and is literally one of the chefs in a restaurant. How he became a host was a complete accident and could have happened to anyone. Cilan was counting inventory and noticed an odd multi-color apple. Being a connoisseur he is, Cilan just had to check out the unique apple he saw. Cilan went over to the crate of apples and went to inspect the odd fruit. He first stared at the apple and admired its unique appearance. Next, he took the photo of the apple. Lastly, he grabs hold of the apple only to have the fruit instantly rot. Disgusted, Cilan tossed the rotten fruit across the room. 

There is no real reason why Cilan is the host for the Power of Green. Yes, Cilan restrains himself from excess craving amount of something such as an extravagant, luxury, endless amount of food or a strong emotional feeling. As long as Cilan continues to do things in moderation and continue to have a warm heart for others, he should be good. His brothers may view him childish because of his "child-like" behavior, being diagnosed on the spectrum, and other things, but that doesn't stop him from doing the best as he can.

Iris believes that Cilan is one of the best cooks she ever met and that his brothers are dumb to dismiss someone because of certain characteristics. Ash believes that Cilan will just do fine in the world. Cilan is just glad that he's not alone no more and that there is someone who can understand him. Also, he finds it ironic that his battle of virtue vs. sin is Temperance vs. Gluttony. A perfect inner battle for a chef!

**Power of Blue**  
Clemont is the host for the Power of Blue. I don't know why but I find it amusing of the idea of him being the host of the Power of Blue. To help those in need or to indulge in one's desire to satisfy their need without reaching satisfaction? As a child, his father was a wonderful person who supported his wife and only son. He should not be a person who has any risk of falling into one of humanity's sins, right? Well, you are wrong! The moment his mother was pregnant, it went downhill from there. His mother chooses to give birth to her daughter, knowing that she will die. After a few years after his mother's death. Clemont found a gold ore lying on his mother's grave. Picking up the gold ore, Clemont saw the item turn into dust. It disappeared just like his mother's life and his father's love. 

Is it greed to long for material gains such as money, status, and power if it is for one's survival? Was it right of Clemont to become a gym leader to obtain some type of power and money for himself? His father had stopped contact, and the bank has stopped sending the funds for Clemont. How else is Clemont suppose to support himself without financial gain? After being a gym leader, he can't be satisfied with what he has. Yes, he can take care of himself and Bonnie with his current position as the gym leader, but it is not enough! He can never be satisfied with his current material possession and interventions. The only reason why his Power had not become corrupt was that he was able to travel with others and acknowledge how being practically abandoned by his father had warped his perception.

Bonnie probably knew that her brother was different. She may be young but she knows that an average person cannot indirectly absord the energy of other humans. What else could explain Clemont's ability to survive on less than 2 hours of sleep, one meal a day, and spend endless hours building inventions?

**The Power of Purple**  
Despite being a huge flirt, that is all Brock does. He never does anything more than flirt and gets heat eye for those he is interested in. Once he finds out a person is married or in a relationship, he leaves the person alone. Sure, he'll get upset about it, but the feeling only temporary. Also, I find it extremely ironic that a boy abandoned by his parents to raise nine siblings to become a host for the Power of Red. A boy without parents' love becomes a host for a power associated with love. Oh, the irony!

Brock found the red rose a day literally before his parents left him alone. Brock was a young child who wanted to pick something nice for his mother. Wandering around the meadows, Brock was looking for the prettiest flower for his mother. He manages to find several wildflowers growing the meadow, but he still wanted to see if he can find something else. Through luck, Brock spotted a red rose from afar. He was sprinting across the meadows to pick the red flower only to discover that the red rose was already plucked. He never questioned why the red rose was still fresh when it is already plucked when he decided to collect the rose.   
Later that night, Brock gave his mom the flowers he plucks earlier that day. His mother was joyful that her oldest son went out to pick such beautiful flowers for her and made Brock his favorite meal. Sadly for the boy, that was the last time he saw his mothers for years. When he woke up the next day, he notices that both of his parents are gone. When he went to the kitchen, he saw two letters. The first letter from his father stating that he needs to follow his dreams, and he's sorry for leaving with such little notice. The second letter was from his mother, explaining that he wishes to travel across the world. Brock looks at the vase where his mother places the flowers to see that the red rose had wilted. 

Were the seven of them selected as hosts by chance or on purpose? It all seems too coincidental that a perfect host was chosen for their selective Power. Oh, these unfortunate children who suffer during their youth will basically determine the fate of humanity! Will the children become corrupt, or will they follow the path of virtue? 


	24. Chosen Time Traveler AU Part Five (Latias of the Future and Past)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Latias was an interesting pokemon. She decided it was a great idea to send a ten-year-old boy into the past to fulfill her desire to rewrite time. However, she wishes that things could have different. She would have preferred a different candidate. 
> 
> Ash knew Latias pressured him to travel to the past. When he traveled to the past, he saw a completely different Latias. A Latias with a brother named Latios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally forgot to post these chapters weeks ago. My memory is blurred.

Ash had mixed feelings about meeting Latias again. Sure, he was in the past and that the Latias of the past cannot be held responsible for her future actions. However, Ash was slightly upset that the pokemon picked him, out of everyone, to complete the wishes of the remaining legendary and mythical pokemon. Latias was one who told that Ash was chosen to go to the past because of his abilities. Nonetheless, Ash knows that he was chosen because of convenience and desperation. Despite how everyone views him, Ash was not special.

  
At first, Ash thought that Latias was a sole pokemon. Ash only had heard of Latias through the stories of the elderly or from the remaining documentations. In fact, he didn’t know about Latio’s existence until today! Now, Ash will need to find a way to save not just one but two legendary pokemon! Don’t get Ash wrong, he loves all pokemon and will do anything to protect them. Still, he is tired of all the surprises. For example, past Latias is much weaker than the future Latias. In fact, she doesn’t recognize her true capabilities. Next, there is a fact about the fate of Latios. Did he die? If so, was it by human intervention or illness? How come Latias survive for over three hundred years if she needs protection from Latios, Bianca, and Lorenzo?

The fact that there were two team rocket grunts gives Ash an idea that they must have played a role in the siblings’ fates. Latios escaped and pleaded to Ash for help. For the second time, unknowingly to Latias, Ash was asked to help the pokemon complete her wishes. Latios and the Soul Dew were captured by the two grunts, but Latias must have escaped. Maybe that why Latias was alone in the future. Her brother must have died during this time. That must be the only explanation for Latios’ lack of presence in the future and the lack of documentation of said pokemon. 

When being drowned by the male grunt, Ash did not cry nor panic. When Ash was fighting with the female grunt for the corrupted soul dew, Ash did not hesitate to fight dirty. Who cares if he was nearly tearing off the woman’s limbs apart. It was her fault that Latias was alone in the future! Still, Misty and Brock told him that he had gone too far. Ash didn’t think that he did and believes that his friends are just queazy from seeing the blood and broken limbs.

Brock: Ash, you didn’t need to break all of their bones. Additionally, was it necessary to toss them in the Defence Mechanism of Alto Mar? You could have easily tied them.  
Ash: It was needed, they were power-hungry people who were going to destroy Alto Mar! If they had succeeded, everyone here would have drowned, the soul dew would have shattered, and one legendary pokemon would likely have died. Whether it was Latias or Latios, I don’t know.  
Misty: Still, Ash, you were a little brutal. I’m not complaining, but you must be careful not to accidentally kill the person. Just give your actions a little more thought next time. 

  
Ash believes that he is changing the future. Now, the future has the support of Latios and Latias. He doesn’t know how the timestream work, but he likes to think that he is helping the people of the future. If he continues to change history, maybe his father, mother, and siblings will have a fighting chance to protect themselves from the other mad legendary pokemon. He knows that Mewtwo is reform, but that doesn’t eliminate the other possibility of death. Thinking about the laws of time, confuse Ash greatly. It is best to not think too much about it. 

* * *

  
In the future, Latias carried the Soul Dew with her. It was a reminder about simpler times. The times where her brother was alive and how his sacrifice was not in vain. When the other legendary pokemon slowly began to lose their mind, she quickly fled and went to protect her region. Still, she was weak and needed to get stronger. As she grows stronger, the human population started to decrease. No matter how hard she tries, she cannot protect everyone. 

Latias didn’t know how reliable for Mew’s plan to save the future. Despite being the oldest pokemon in the group, her mind is similar to a child. However, her plan was valid. Finding a group of humans to travel through time and stop certain events from occurring. It was supposed to be a perfect plan, but no one could have predicted the creation trio attempts to stop them. The only survivor was a boy and his Pikachu. She would have preferred someone older and physically stronger, but beggars can’t be choosers. The kid will have to deal with the fact that his help was needed, and time is limited. If she appeases his sense of justice and elicits his emotions, he will be inclined to follow through their plans. Call her and the other surviving pokemon manipulative, but they are running out of time. Like it or not, the boy was their only chance to save the future. 


	25. Raised By Team Skull AU Part Eleven (Secrets and Lies of Two Childhood Friends)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acerola was friends with Ash since childhood. Acerola has the duty to support her uncle but also her childhood friend. She will have to walk on a fine line if she will like to keep her promise to Ash while helping out Nanu in his investigation.
> 
> Ash trusts Acerola with his life. How could he not? She was the first one outside of Team Skull to know about his unique capabilities. Also, she has all the brain cells and will point out anything Ash has forgotten.

Acerola was Ash’s first friend. That's is why he owe the responsibly to meet up with his childhood friend alone where no one can hear or see their interactions. They are supposed to pretend that they have never met years prior. No one knows that they would play together in the fields endlessly for hours while Plumeria kept a watchful eye. Ash knew that Acerola was acting when she introduced herself as a stranger he knew nothing about. She was only here to gather the champions of the other regions and lead them to her island. There are exceptions like Red, a person who denied Championship title but are still being called to resolve the issue. All she needs to do is wait on Melemele Island for two weeks before all the champions are gathered.

"Well Ash, it had been so long isn't it?"

"I kept in contact through video" 

"It is not the same as a personal interaction "

"I spoke to you when I was in Galar"

"And now you are here. Why haven't you contacted me?" 

"I can barely escape from Kukui. I am lucky he is on a date with Burnet tonight and that he has enough trust in me to not run away."

"Fine. Why did you send out your Pikachu to find me and send me here?"

"You know already, Acerola. There is no point beating around the bushes."

"You owe me an explanation. "

  
_When Ash was allowed to travel alone in the forest, he did not expect to run into a girl who is about his age. She was running around in the field, chasing the Cutieflies that roam the air. When Ash saw the girl trip and roll down the small grassy hill, he ran out of the bushes and ran down the hill to help her. He was expecting the girl to be disoriented, but she was laughing about the entire situation. When she was done laughing, she looks up to see a boy staring at her with concern in his eyes. Not knowing what to do, the girl staring back at the boy before the boy offers a hand. Accepting the hand, she was pulled up by the boy named Ash._

  
_To others, Acerola was an odd girl who was fascinated by the occult and unknown things. Her parents accepted her, but no one else seems to understand the girl. The other kids appear to ignore her, but she does not know why. That why she likes playing in the forest with the pokemon. At least the pokemon will spend time with her when her parents are too busy. However, Acerola had finally found someone who likes to spend time with her._

_"I'm Ash, and I am six years old."_

_"I'm Acerola. I'm also six years old "_

Ash and Acerola were alone near the ruins of conflict. It was the only place they could meet up on such short notice. Nothing but the cool breeze of the night and the dancing leaves comfort the teens. 

  
" So much had happened! My family is being hurt because of me!"

"Ash, are they be target by the trappers?"

"Yes, and they had already maimed Plumeria. She is in critical condition, and Guzma is scarred about his crew."

“What are you going to do? They are known for hunting aura users and psychics for people who have the cash to pay them.”

“I can’t leave because of Kukui and the stupid laws!”

“Well, aren’t you a secondary champion? Did you forget that you are technically the Orange League Champion?”

_Ash showed Acerola the unique power at his disposal. He showed her a small ball of light made out of electricity. When Acerola asks him to throw it at a tree, Ash threw the ball of electricity at the tree and saw the branches of the tree fall off. The more time they spend time with each other, the more secrets Ash revealed to his first and only friend. _

_“Your fingers are like sparklers!”_

_“Sparklers?”_

_“Those sticks that light up and look like mini fireworks.” _

_Ash spread his hand and emitted electrical sparks out of the top of his fingers. It was not the same as sparklers, but he can see why Acerola believes his fingers are like those sparking sticks. _

  
_“It’s not as cool as sparklers though.”_

_“Not cool? You are like a pokemon!” _

_“Pokemon?”_

_“You are copying moves seen in electric type pokemon!”_

  
_Acerola began telling a story regarding her uncle, Nanu. She explains all the things he had done, like taking down several bases of criminal groups and nearly took down the leader of Team Rocket before he disappeared out of existence. No one knows if the current boss of Team Rocket is the same one from the last decade. She finished her story by exclaiming that Ash could do so many things with his cool abilities! He can easily take down some grunts because they will not expect a human to use an electric type move!_

_“You could be an agent!”_

_“I don’t want to be an agent?”_

_“Why not?”_

_“Who will train me?”_

_“I’m sure Looker will love to train you!”_

_“Who?”_

_“A family friend!”_

_“But I want to be a trainer!”_

_“Okay, nevermind. A trainer is also cool.”_

Ash can’t believe that he forgot about his champion status from the Orange Islands. Acerola was right that he was considered as a champion. He knows Acerola would have not randomly mentioned a fact he had forgotten without a purpose. To the class, she had never spoken out loud her purpose in Melemele Island. However, Ash has a hunch that she is helping Nanu because there is no way she was allowed to leave Ula’Ula Island on her own. 

  
“I’m here to collect the champions as they start arriving.

“Ah, that’s why you pointed out my championship status.”

“Nanu wants me to invite a few more trainers to help with the operation.”

“So are you formally inviting me to take part in the operation...Acerola, you are a genius!”

“I’ll make sure to have everything delivered to Kukui’s house by the second last day.”

“Are we going to pretend that we don’t know each other?

“Of course! I can’t afford Nanu finding out about the truth.”

  
Acerola loves her uncle, but she kept her promise to never tell a soul about Ash’s unique traits. He never knew about her childhood friend and thought she prefers to spend her time alone. Does he know about Guzma’s son? Nope! Does he know that there was an aura user within Team Skull hideout? Nope! If Nanu knew Ash involvement with the entire situation, he would make sure that Ash is sent somewhere far away from Alola. Is it fair for her to keep something like this a secret from Nanu? Not at all. In a way, she is betraying the trust of everyone by not revealing everything she knows about the attacks. However, she made a promise to never tell a soul about Ash capabilities. Especially after being informed that Ash is the child of Lugia, she can never tell anyone about anything without the boy’s permission. 

“He doesn’t know anything about me at all? I thought you would have told him something by now?”

“I made a promise to you and your parents. I don’t break promises, and that includes the promises I made when I was seven.“

“Thank you. I will find a way to end this”

“I know you will.” 


	26. Cursed Magical Girl/Boy Au! Part Two (And so Molly Became a Witch)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash learns the reality about the life and eventual fate of a magical boy. Sadly, his lesson was at the cost of a life of a little girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decide to write the start and downfall of the witches and all the wonderful children who made contracts! There always room to write some angst! :)

Ash tried to save the little girl. With his trusted partner by his side, he will do whatever it takes to save his mother and the young magical girl crying in grief. He knew she was trying to replace her loss of a family structure by rebuilding her family. If it were up to him, he would have transformed by now and infiltrate the crystal fortress. However, he was surrounded by individuals who have no idea about the existence of magical girls and boys. Not even Misty and Brock knew about his extravascular activities.

  
Brock: Shadow pokemon? Why are there shadow pokemon here? It should be impossible for shadow pokemon to be here!  
Misty: Someone must be trying to replicate the Orre’s project.   
Ash: Whatever happens, do not engage in battle with the shadow pokemon!

When Ash was separated from the group, he was able to transform alongside with his pokemon. Not only does he need to save Molly and his mom, but he needs to find the witch roaming the mansion! Fighting off the pokemon that is attempting to attack him, Ash desperately calls out to his mother. The deeper he ventures into the mansion, the more uneasy he became. After reaching to the heart of the mansion, he saw Molly on the floor. She was crying in agony, curled up in a fetal position, and was holding her stomach. What disturbed Ash the most was the fact that Molly was a magical girl. Her outfit was more of a green version of the girl in Alice in Wonderland. One significant difference was that she has a white tophat and a pair of gardening shears.

“It hurts! Everything hurts, I want it to go away! “ Molly continues to cry in agony. 

Ash saw that Molly’s Soul Gem was pitch black, and there was little light emitting from Molly’s Soul Gem. He remembers Kyubey warning him that it was for the contractor's best interest to avoid a pitch-black soul gem. Not having an extra grief seed, Ash watches as Molly continues to wither in pain before she stopped crying. All he can do is try to soothe her as he tries to figure another way to help the poor girl. Kneeling beside the girl, he clutches the girl’s hand as he tries to come up with a plan. Pikachu continues to stay alert for any shadow pokemon that may interrupt them. 

All of sudden, there was a sudden gust of wind that blew Ash and Pikachu across the room. Due to the sudden change being unexpected, Ash was not prepared as he was slammed to a crystal structure. The pain intensified when Pikachu was slammed into his guts. 

“If I can’t have a family, then no one can!” Molly was beyond reasonable comprehension at this point. Upon Ash innocent’s eyes, the little girl transformed into what appears to be a disfigured court jester. Her face was replaced with a frowning white mask with black streaks coming down from the eyes. The top hat transformed into the hat you will see on a court jester. The hat Molly was initially wearing was ridiculously big for the girl as the tails of the hat reach to the floor. The green color was replaced with a dull green that is almost the same color as vomit. 

  
“What is this” Ash shuttered out as the unknown made an appearance and were going berserk! 

“She was already a witch,” Kyubey answer truthfully. The shadow pokemon your friends saw were signs that she was beyond saving.

“A witch! She is a magical girl!” Ash was lost for words. She was only a child. 

“Why did she became a witch, Kyubey!” Ash was shouting with plain fury at this point. “I thought we made contracts to kill witches !”

“You never asked for details,” Kyubey replied neutrally. “You make a wish, I grant the wish, and you fight witches. You never once asked where did the witches come from.”

Ash was tired of hearing Kyubey talk, so he turned back to Molly. If he’s lucky, his friends will have found his mom and everything will be alright for them. She should have known that the crystallized mansion was Molly’s Labyrinth since no pokemon have the power to do so. Holding his staff, Ash prepared to fight a witch he briefly knew as Molly.

“I’m sorry I didn’t save you...Molly.” Ash knows that she was long gone the moment she made a full transformation. However, she deserves an apology from him. Was Molly alone? Did she wish for a companion? What was the wish she made that was worth her soul? No matter what had occurred in the past, it was up to Ash to slay the witch. Bracing his staff, he and Pickachu charged to Molly and her shadow pokemon.

An hour later...

“Ash, I’m glad you are safe” Delia cried out in happiness as she hugged her son. “Where were you?”

“I was fighting the Unknowns” Ash lied.

“At least we are safe now,” Misty commented. “I’m still worried about Molly. Wasn’t she living there alone?”

“Her parents had arrived” Brock pointed out. “I’m sure they will find Molly waiting in the mansion. The Unknowns and shadow pokemon disappeared so she is far from harm’s way.”

Ash did not take part in any conservations. Molly’s parents are here but Molly is now gone. He was tempted to tell the truth to Molly’s parents but he did not have the heart, to tell the truth. How would a child’s parents react when they discovered that their child sold their soul because of them? All that was left of Molly was the grief seed hiding in Ash's pocket.

_“You know the truth about witches” Kyubey voice echoed in Ash mind. “Do what you will with the information but know that you cannot escape from this reality.”_

  
Extra about Molly  
Wish: To create her perfect family  
Grief: not able to replicate her original family  
Witch Persona: The Happy Witch  
Power Level as a magical girl: 2 (she has only been a magical girl for a short period of time, and she is six)  
Power Level as a witch: 3 ( she was only a witch for several minutes before Ash killed her. Not enough time to developed or grow) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember everyone, your tears will make me stronger!


	27. Artificial Child AU Part One (Species 358)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before, Ash was someone else. He was originally known as Species 358, an artificial child created by Team Rockets. They were many before him but he was only one who survived. The moment the artificial child made friends with a captive, artificial pokemon known as Mewtwo, his life changed for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you should be writing about another AU but have a thought invade your mind. Someone, please stop me from creating more AUs. I'm going to have another AU pop in my head in the future. I know it, I can feel it in my heart.

Species 358 was a failure. Mewtwo was a success. What the two shared was that they were artificially created in a lab. Species 358 was created by utilizing many DNA samples, but he was a failure for not being a superhuman. He was one of many artificial humans created in the lab, but he was the only one who survived the longest. The others have died days after being created. Mewtwo was a success for being the powerful psychic pokemon. Species 358 lived outside of the tube while Mewtwo had spent his entire life inside the tube.

“Species 358 is a failure,” a grunt shouted. “How come it is the most worthless one that survived!”

“All the other species mimics at least something of value,” another grunt mentioned.” I saw one mimicking a Spacial Rend! However, that thing immediately died after she copied Palkia’s signature move.”

Species 358, as he was known at the time, was forced to do all the cleaning. He was in extreme pain but did not voice out his pain. He saw what happen to another of his kind when she voices out her pain. She was immediately placed in a harsh training regiment. He had not seen her for four days now. If he was lucky, Giovanni would not force him to do any training. 

Species 358 was tossed inside a lab room with the other scientist one day. He didn’t understand the feeling growing in his stomach but believe that something horrible was about to happen. Anytime Giovanni wants him to do something, it always results in bad news. For today. Giovanni grabs him by the collar, dragged him across the hallway, and physically toss him in the room.

“Figure out the reason why Species 358 is the only surviving artificial life in this entire project,” Giovannie order. “He may be useful, after all. We need to know why he, out of hundreds of other species, is still breathing!”

Species 358 felt a new kind of pain since that day. He wished that he was being trained in those harsh conditions. Now, he is awake, feeling a new type of pain as the scientist continues to collect samples and inject solutions inside of him. One day, he was left alone on stapped on the table as the scientist left the room. It was quiet until he heard something. It was a voice, but who was talking to him?

“Who are you” the voice spoke.

“I don’t know,” Species 358 replied. “Where are you? I thought the white coat people left.”  
“I am behind you, trapped in a tube,” the voice responded. “What do they call you?”

“Species 358,” the boy answered. “I’m Species 358.”

From that day forward, Species 358 and the unknown figure will talk to each other whenever they were alone. Species 358 didn’t know why but talking to the mysterious voice made him feel funny. His lips will sometimes turn upwards, and he gets a warm feeling whenever he was talking to the mysterious figure. He doesn’t know the feeling, but he liked it. Species 358 thinks he can deal with the pain as long he continues talking with the mysterious figure. 

The days continue, and the artificial child continues to be the victim of Giovanni’s orders. However, there was the day where the child discovers the source of the mysterious voice. He should have noticed that the only uncovered tube was the source of the mysterious voice. One day, it was uncovered. The child saw a strange pokemon within the tube. He wonders if the pokemon was like him. The child was alone and without restrains for the first time in a while. The scientist still locked him the room but the child was free to explore. The child walked toward the tube and touched the tube that contained the source of the mysterious voice.

“Was it you who talked to me” Species 358 asked. “You’re a pokemon.”

The pokemon inside of the tube opens its eyes and saw the battered child it was speaking for the past few weeks. It was clearly upset by the state of the child.

“And you are a child,” the pokemon spoke. “A child victim to their cruel schemes.”

Species 358 was about to talk some more until the scientist arrived. Clearly surprise and excited that Mewtwo had awoken, they shoved the child and crowd around the tube. Mewtwo look disgusted as he was subject to the stares of the scientists. 

  
Species 358 was ignored for a few days before a grunt suddenly dragged him to the same room Mewtwo resides. After the grunt left, the head scientist walked toward the boy and held him up the air.

“Mewtwo, here’s the boy,” the head scientist said aloud. “It such a shame that you refuse to cooperate with us, much less acknowledge us. I’ll give you a deal. If you awaken once more as you did to the boy, you won’t have to see him be killed in front of you.”

The artificial child felt what he would later know as fear. He was a toy for the scientist who would like to force his friend to do something. He could only watch in shock as Mewtwo open his eyes and angrily glared at the scientist. 

“Leave him alone,” Mewtwo growled. “Do what you want with me, but don’t you kill the boy.”

  
There came a day where the base fell into chaos. Species 358 knew that he would meet the same fate as the other Species. How did he know? Well, he heard a grunt mentioning that Mewtwo’s attachment to him was a liability. Right now, he has more control over Mewtwo over everyone at the base. By killing him, they will be removing his control over Mewtwo. That way, Giovanni will gain full control of Mewtwo. Species 358 experience what he later knows as sadness. He doesn’t want to go away. At least he will Mewtwo will not see him die. What he did not expect was for Mewtwo to escaped. 

  
“What was that,” the boy mutter as he heard the noise of explosions and cries of agony.

Lucky for him, he was inside the locked room, so maybe he will be spared from the pain. That thought was quickly tossed aside as the noise got louder. Out of what he knows as now fear, he curled up in a ball in one of the corners of the room. He doesn’t want to see the monster causing all the destruction and pain. However, the boy will soon meet the monster causing all the destruction. The door in his room was unexpectedly flung across the room, and it broke into pieces when it met the concrete wall. The boy looked up to see that it was Mewtwo. 

“Mewtwo.” Species 358 didn’t know it was Mewtwo causing all of this. He wishes he understands his feelings because he doesn’t know if he should go toward Mewtwo or run away.

“Let’s get out of here,” Mewtwo spoke softly. He may be a pokemon, but he has some knowledge about the severity of the situation. How to scare the boy is. How it was unfair that the boy would have been killed if Mewtwo refuses to act. “We are free. We can get out of here and start a new life.”

“Free from the pain” Species 358 whisper. “We’ll be together, right? If we get out, you’ll stay with me?”

“I’m not leaving you alone,” Mewtwo answered as he leans out his hand. “We can choose a new name for you, see the sun, and help other pokemon. The possibilities are endless.”

Deciding to trust Mewtwo, Species 358 grab Mewtwo hand, and together they escape one of Team Rocket’s bases. 


	28. Raised By Team Skull AU Part Twelve (I'm Here to Collect a Child)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acerola said she will write a letter. However, it turns out that she is collecting her friend instead of sending a letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I do the characterization well in future chapters. Also, Ash is the trouble-making friend you all love but wish that he stop getting into trouble.

Ash was excited about today! Today Acerola’s letter is supposed to be delivered to him, and no one can stop. He doesn’t know how but he was reassured from Acerola that it would be difficult for anyone to stop him from participating the raid into Ula’ula Island. What can the Kahunas, Kukui, or anyone in power do to stop him? International approval should top over almost all authority on the local level. It does not help that the international police cooperating in the raid to the island were admitted to enlisting reliable trainers. 

As Ash was grooming his pokemon, he heard a knock coming from the front door. He let Kukui answer the door as he continues to groom Pikachu. However, he stopped grooming his Pikachu when he saw Kukui letting Acerola enter. The polite thing to do as a friend was to gleefully greet her and state how happy he was to see her. However, the correct thing to do is wait for Acerola to initiate the first contact. 

“It’s great to see you too, Kukui, but I’m short in time,” Acerola explains as she gave Ash a subtle glance. It was a ‘keep your mouth shut and let me do all the talking’ glance. Ash got the message and kept his mouth shut. 

“Is there something wrong,” Kukui asks with some concern. 

“No, I am here to collect the Orange Islands champion,” Acerola spoke with confidence. “I have already made copies of the formal paperwork to remove the tracking device so he can take part in the operation.”

“You are referring to Ash,” Kukui spoke in disbelief. “You are saying that Ash is that champion.”

“Nanu wanted to see if I could enlist the help of other trainers,” Acerola added on. “He especially wanted help from the champions or those who refuse the championship titles.”

Kukui looked at Ash for a few seconds and looked back at Acerola. Ash originally wanted to head toward Ula’ula island to find his parents. Now, Ash was permitted to take part in the operation because of his champion status. Although the Orange Islands does not hold the same reputation as the other regions, it was still a territory the other regions hold in high regard. He does not like it that Ash will be permitted to enter Ula’ula island. It will increase the chances the boy will recklessly charged into unneeded danger. However, it will be an insult to Ash and the Orange Islands if he does not allow Ash to participate in the operation. If he is a champion, he must be strong enough to take care of himself and others. 

“Ash, it looks like you are helping Nanu, ” Kukui stated. “Get everything ready before you head out with Acerola. Acerola, I trust you will keep Ash out of trouble.”

Ash gave a look to Kukui before giving a thumbs up and prepared to pack. 

“Trouble? I am sure he will be okay with us!” Acerola was tempted to laugh but manage to hold her laughter. Trouble tends to find Ash, not the other way around. 

  
When Ash and Acerola left, Kukui took the time to reflect. Ash was finally getting what he wants in exchange for helping Nanu. Now that he was free from distraction, he found the entire situation odd. How did Acerola track down the Orange Island champion so quickly? Granted, she manages to track down the elusive Red, but that must have taken some time. She may have been prioritizing specific trainers over others. Perhaps that is why Ash was the last person she collected. He may have been low in her priority list and figure out that they could afford to track specific trainers in the last remaining few weeks. 

Still, Kukui feels a sense of uneasiness creeping, and he doesn’t know why. Why does Ash involvement in the operation seem so wrong? In the end, he trusted that Nanu’s judgment about involving Ash in the case. Surely the underground mercenary group means nothing more than a threat of peace. It was something all the champions agree on wholeheartedly. If they refuse to take action, not only the safety of Ula’ula island will be at risk, but the entire population of the mercenaries is being paid to be hunted down. After the deliberate actions of the World Council and several Pokemon Leagues decades prior, he can see why there is an urgency to end the mercenary group. It’s unlikely that the group is searching for an aura user of a psychic in Ula’ula because there is no documentation of such an individual. 

  
He wonders the group’s reasoning to bring such a disruption in the peaceful life of Alola.

Extra:

“Who are we waiting for,” Ash asked as he follows Acerola. “I can’t be the last one you are collecting, or am I?”

“You are the last champion,” Acerola responded. “Gold said he wants Silver to take part, so Nanu agreed to let him take part.”  
“Silver? I swear that Gold and Silver are inseparable.” Ash has been to a few galas. For each gala he attended, he will see the pair together. If they are separated, it was never for long. It often resulted in Silver being helplessly dragged by Gold. It was an amusing sight to see. 

“At least Gold was easy to convince, “ Acerola mentioned. “I needed to beg Blue to convince his husband to come over to Alola. Red signed that he will come if Blue was allowed to take part in the operation.”

“Knowing the situation, Nanu agrees to let Blue tag along...or am I wrong?” Ash cannot see Red being separated from Blue for too long, either. Sure, Red had a habit of disappearing without warning, but Blue somehow knows to find the estranged man. 

“Of course he did,” Acerola answered. “We need all the help we can get.”


	29. Force Messiah Au Part I (A Pawn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desperations call for desperate measures. How can one end the troubles and evil present in the world? For the champions, they made an offer. However, if they knew the conditions of the deal, will they still made the agreement.
> 
> An au that is not sad filled with pain but it is dark and twisted type of pain. It's like a nightmare version of Ash saving the world since he doesn't have a choice. Someone made that choice for him and made him give up his chance of adulthood. Ash knows and the mythical and legendary pokemon knows! Why else would they bond with each other oh so well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, this is a very happy au where no one finds the consequences of their actions.

No matter how dire a situation is, one should never try to play God. No, don’t try to replicate Arceu’s power because you are having difficultly fighting off several evil organizations. There is a reason why the ancient teaching of the past was lost in time. Still, humans are flaw creatures who will do whatever it takes to protect themselves from whatever they perceive as threats. Champions, elites, veteran trainers, and several other powerful individuals are not immune to flaws. 

Before Steven, there was a Hoenn champion who discovered an ancient ritual that was supposed to grant protection. Protection to defend themselves from legendary pokemon and the natural disasters that plague the world. Alder thought it was risky to perform the ritual because of the unknown origins. Lance was hesitant about the proposal, but he was swayed after shadow pokemon became more frequent. Diantha and Cynthia were recently known champions, so they were unaware of how to protect their respective regions. In the end, it was decided that it was worth it to perform the ritual.

It started simply with a pentagram, raw materials, and blue moon shining upon them. All the champions did the song and dance to activate whatever was suppose to be cast from the ritual, but there was nothing...at first. A distorted black figure appeared from the pentagram and laugh at the people’s attempt to summon protection to their regions.

“Protection is what you all seek?” The figure laughs at the confusion of the champions surrounding the pentagram. “Is that why I was summoned from the depth of the abyss?”

“That what I found,” the current Hoenn champion spoke. “Natural disasters are becoming more common, legendaries have become more aggressive, and more criminal organizations are making an appearance! I found this ritual will provide us with protection!”

“It is true!” The figure laughed at the champions plight before continuing. “But for the protection, you seek, you will give me the heart at its purest form!”

“Heart?” Cynthia was growing concerned about the implication of the figure.

“Not an actual heart,” the distorted figure chuckle. “Just something that represents a heart at its purest form! Well, will you accept my conditions.”

“If you are not planning to kill someone, I can agree to the terms of condition.” Lance was hesitant, but if no one has to die, then it should be alright. 

“I can agree to the conditions,” the aging Galar champion spoke. “However, I don’t know about the other champions.”

Of course, the champions will do anything to protect their respected regions from disasters. In the end, every single champion has agreed to accept the conditions. After the distorted figure gains the approval of every champion, it roared in laughter before disappearing out of sight.

“If that is your wish, then so be it. Let you have the ability to live with yourself for what you trade for protection!

What is the purest form of a heart? One can say a heart without sickness is a purest form of a heart because nothing is tainting the heart. Some will say that a person who follows the path of virtue has the purest form of a heart because all they do is good. However, it is not what the champions traded for in exchange for protection. No, the purest form of a heart the figure seeks is the heart of a baby. A baby who has no sins or blood on their hands. A baby is innocent of the harsh reality of the world since they are too young to experience the harsh reality or the hard truths of the world.

What the champions exchange for regions’ protection is a newborn who was born the moment the conditions were agreed on. No, the distorted figure did not kill Ash as one would expect. Instead, it claimed its soul and transform it into what the champions seek. For the ritual to be effective, the soul of a newly born human will be marked so they can fulfill the role of the world’s protector. In exchange for protection, the champions have damn Ash to burden all the duties of a savior. Ash will be forced to stop the rampaging legendaries as it will become the second nature of him to save the world. Once the boy has served its purpose, he shall die as it was the price the champions paid for the protection they seek. Preferably, before the age of 18 since Ash will still be a child. Of course, no one knew the full terms of the distorted figure’s conditions. 

Ash was always visited by the mythical and legendary pokemon he had encountered in the journey. To others, it may appear that the pokemon was curious about the boy and want to relieve their boredom. However, Ash knows that they are checking up on his well-being. Mew had told him the truth of his purpose and the sudden urge to stopped disaster. If he tries to resist anything that goes against saving the world or stopping a disaster, he will get violently ill and experience a pain like no other. He needs to act as a savior since it was something forced upon him in birth.   
Does he know of the people who agreed to the terms? Yes. Do they know that Ash was the protection the distorted figure had agreed on? No. Ash doesn’t know how he feels about the champions he met throughout his journey. They damn him to a childhood of saving the world and guarantee a death sentence before he reaches adulthood. It might be a mixture of resentment, frustration, and pity for the champions. It does not help that his mother grew close to the champions due to his journey. For now and until the day he dies, he will let them live in bliss. Blissfully unaware of the exchange they made for the protection they seek.


	30. Illegitimate Children AU 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was supposed to be a dull, but relaxing time with friends was transformed into drama. Misty didn't ask for this relevation. Brock didn't ask to be involved in his friends and technically boss's affair. Ash didn't ask for a friend of him to be so distressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You think I will waste the opportunity to write something like? The drama, pain, and suffering is too much to ignored! May is probably next and I will see if I will go in order or by random. Eventually, one day, I will write a chapter for Ash.

Misty first meeting with her father went horrible, according to Brock and Ash. It started as a dull day at the pokemon center after Ash competed in the league. Ironically, everyone was talking about shitty parents or absent parents. Misty was explaining that her mother’s favoritism towards her sisters, Brock was complaining that his two parents abandoning their children for several years, and Ash was talking about not knowing his parents at all. 

“Wait, you were raised by pokemon for eight years,” Misty said in shock. “That’s why you seem, um, what the correct term for it? Unexperienced?”

“I think what Misty met was that you seem lost throughout our journey,” Brock clarified. “You were having difficulty navigating in a city, understanding the league’s rules, and seemingly lost on the basic information adults would have taught you.”

“Delia raised me,” Ash explains as he petted Pikachu. “She was nice to take me in and teach me more about the human aspects of my life.”

“Wait, does that mean you understand the speech of pokem-” Brock asked, but he was interrupted. The door to the trio are occupying was swung open by a frazzled Lance. 

And so, there was a stare-off between the trio and Lance for a solid three minutes. No one knew what to do or say to each other. After growing tired of an award silence, Ash grew bored and decided to break the silence. 

“Well, are you going to say something or stand there as you watch us,” Ash said.

Lance took a second to composed himself before he was ready to speak.

“I need to speak with Misty,” Lance stated as he took a quick glance to Ash and Brock. “Misty, are you comfortable with Ash and Brock staying in this room?”

“If this conservation involves with me, then clearly those two are involved as well,” Misty responded. 

Lance looked like he was going to regret the entire conservation by the way he was glancing at the door. Deciding that it would be foolish to leave, he decided to just be blunt the recently discovered information. 

“I’m going to be completely honest with you,” Lance started off as he rubbed his forehead. “I learned recently that you are my biological daughter.”

Once the news sank in, everyone had a different reaction. Pikachu’s jaw dropped and was looking at Misty. Brock gave a groaned as he knows how Misty will react. For crying out loud, everyone was just talking about how terrible or irresponsible their parents were! Brock was getting ready to make some tea because he knows that he will need it after this conservation. Ash just turned around and slammed his head to the wall. Even Ash knows that it will all end in a disaster! Misty’s face was empty of emotions, and she was displaying her true feelings for a few seconds. After the information had truly sunk in, Misty became furious. How could her biological father walk into her life after a decade of being absent? Ever since she was five, the age where her mother’s affairs were discovered, she was treated so unfairly by her family!

“It was your fault,” Misty shouted with anger.”You were the bastard that my mom cheated with her husband! Why would you go after a married woman!” 

“Misty, please let me-,” Lance spoke, but he was quickly shut down by the redhead.

“No, you can’t decide when to enter into my life!” Misty was nearly at the point of tears. Perhaps it was the years of being oppressed by her sisters after her mother’s husband left. Maybe Misty remembered all the ways her mother neglected her for the rest of her living years. How her mother left the gym to her sisters, despite being a more skilled trainer. She didn’t know why but all she was feeling was rage. 

“Where were you when my mom neglected me?” Misty ranted. “Where were you after my mother died? Where were you when my sisters blamed me for their father, leaving them? Why do you care now? Why do you believe that you deserve to enter my life?” 

“Please, Misty, I didn’t know anything until recently,” Lance explained. “Your mother refused to tell me anything about the reason for her divorce! If I have known, I would have taken you in.”

“You’re implying that you kept in contact with the woman you are having an affair with,” Ash pointed out. 

When Misty realized the implication of Ash's statement, she continued on with her speech. 

“You had plenty of opportunities to talk to me,” Misty angrily stated. “You have plenty of chances to learned the truth! To see how I was treated! Heck, you were at my mother’s funeral!”

Deciding that Misty had enough, Ash put his hand on Misty’s shoulders and motion Brock to get the tea he was preparing for Misty. Brock and Ash let Misty let out her frustration out to Lance, but the two decided Misty would mostly harm herself if she continues. Ash may mostly be raised by the wilderness, but he knows when it was time to stop. 

“Lance, I think you should leave” Brock politely said as he gave Misty the tea. “As you can tell, she did not have a good experience with her immediate family.”

Deciding that it was best to leave, Lance gave his apologies and excused himself out of the room. After that, no one talked for several minutes. Everyone was sitting on the floor with Pikachu claiming a spot on Misty’s lap. For right now, they can sit down in the comfort of each other presence. 


	31. Raised By Team Skull AU Part Thirteen (Oh, What is This?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash is meeting up with the champions who are taking part in the operation. Despite the seriousness in the situation, some champions continue to joke or act petty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I finally uploded this because I forgot a week ago. Oh well, it is here now.

Ash did not expect to be tackled by an exciting Gold. Red was shaking his head as he saw his brother-in-law tackle the young champion to the ground. Gold, being an affection person he is, was giving Ash a tight hug, Blue was amused by the sight alongside with the other champions in the room. 

“Gold, I can’t breath,” Ash gasped as he tries to pry off the older champion. “Please, don’t kill me with your hugs!”

“Sorry man,” Gold apologized. “It’s just so great to see you! You weren’t at the last gala, so I thought something horrible happened to you!”

Ah, the last gala. Ash remembers that there was a gala being held near the same time he arrived at Alola. He would have attended, but he was desperate to see Plumeria and the rest of Team Skull that he forgot about the gala.

“Ash, everyone almost thought you died,” Cynthia commented. “Everyone was making bets whether or not you were absent due to a legendary pokemon or a criminal organization.”

“You made bets about my absence,” Ash asked without a hint of surprise. “What did you bet, Cynthia?”

“I bet that you have forgotten about the gala” Cynthia answer with a smile. “I like to believe that I won the bet.”

“Cynthia, you haven’t let Ash the chance to explain his reasons for missing the Gala” Blue interrupted. “Knowing what Red, Gold, and all the people in the league said about the kid, I betted that he was kidnapped by a legendary pokemon.”

Even Blue took part in the be? Also, he was talked about? He honestly should not be surprised by the thought of being the talk of several leagues. He does get himself in odd situations. Hell, he is in a complicated situation right now! Secretly saving his parents while taking down the mercenary group. Just a normal day in Ash life. 

Oh look, someone is entering the room. The mysterious person entering the room is Lance! The moment Ash made eye contact with Lance, he saw the Lance slowly died inside. Ha! Lance didn’t expect Ash to take part in the raid at all! 

“I should have expected for you to made an appearance,” Lance sigh. Lance was tempted to chug a bottle fo vodka but restrain himself. “I thought we were free from your antics.”

“We all know that I literally have nothing to do with any major events,” Ash stated as his Pikachu nodded. Even Ash’s Pikachu knows that his trainer has no involvement in major world events. It just so happens that his trainer was the chosen one. 

Ash will like to believe that Silver would love to see Lance so defeated. Sure, Lance was worry that Ash will die in the raid. Ha, he had died several times already, but no one needs to know that. Perhaps it was because Ash was the youngest out of everyone in the room that was causing Lance to be so upset about Ash’s involvement in the raid. It’s odd, but all the other champions have a soft spot for the youth of their region. Now that Ash thinks about it, his fake documentation stated that he originated from the Kanto region. Lance must have a sense of responsibility and uneasiness in Ash involvement because he believes that he was born in his respective region. 

“Lance, give the boy a break,” Steven said. “Despite all the troubles Ash gets into, he still manages to stay unharmed. I’m starting to understand what Wallace meant when he said you are overprotective over people from your regions.”

Again, Ash was so thankful for his parents’ effort to obtain fake documentations. If it wasn’t for the counterfeit documentations, he would not have been able to travel around the age of nine. Kanto allows those who are 10 to travel within their own regions and other regions on their own. That’s why some parents will have a nine-year-old child live at Kanto for a year before turning ten. It will give the children the same privilege to travel as those from Kanto. Ash was so lucky that Guzma had thought through everything for Ash’s journey. 

“Lance, believe or not, I’m actually planning to listen,” Ash commented. “I was told that the international police will be involved in the operation. I’m not reckless enough to disobey orders from the international police.”

“Ash, just try to behave yourself,” Lance responded. “I know you have done so much in the past, but I do not want to put your life at risk. Just be careful.”

“I will,” Ash answered.

  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
After a period of awkward silence, Diantha walked into the room. She was busy attending other duties, so she had not the proper time to make a formal introduction. Once she saw Ash, she got rid of the awkward silence by asking a simple question. 

  
“Oh, Ash, you’re here,” Diantha mentioned. “Since you are here, do you mind telling us why you have missed the previous gala? We all want to know so that the winner of the bet can collect their earning.”

“I forgot,” Ash said with a fake innocent smile. “My disappearance doesn’t always mean that I am in trouble. I simply have forgotten about the gala.”

“Is Alder still napping,” Blue asked with a sound of defeat in his voice. “He needs to wake up so he can fork over 100 bucks since he made the same bet as I did.”

Blue disappeared from the room to search for Alder as everyone else was pulling out their wallets. 

“Lance, fork over the cash,” Cynthia sweetly said. “You bet that Ash was kidnapped, which was disproven seconds ago.” 

Red was pulling out his wallet to pull out a hundred and handed it to Cynthia with no question asked. Red turned to Ash and gave the boy a small smile before he began to sign. 

_‘I betted that you were stopping another group similar to Team Plasma. I’m not even mad that you forgot about the gala.’_

  
Cynthia was a happy person that day. She was the only one who betted that Ash’s absence in the previous gala was due to forgetting about the event. At least Ash was able to bring some entertainment to the group before they take part in the raid coming soon.

  
Extra:

Clemont was currently packing his things while Bonnie was sleeping. Why was he packing? Diantha had called if Clemont was willing to spare the time to take part in a raid the international police are conducting. Okay, so it wasn’t Diantha, but she let it slip that he was an expert in hacking and anything related to tech. His inventions may sometime blow up in the face, but when it comes to anything else related to tech, he was an expert at doing it. 

At first, he flat out refuses the offer. He got a little sister to take care of, and there is no way he will let his biological father take care of her. When he told a guy name Looker that, Looker said he was willing to compromise. He was allowed to bring Bonnie if she promises to behave herself. Clemont was still hesitated to take the offer. It wasn’t until Looker listed the names of the individuals taking part that he agrees. 

“Ash, please don’t do anything reckless,” Clemont said to no one particular. Of course, Ash will do anything to see his parents. Clemont knows that Ash was not from the Kanto region because Ash himself trusted Clemont with that information. Being children of Legendary pokemon allows them all to trust each other with secrets. Ash trusted them to the point of admitting that his Dad was the leader of Team Skull, a small gang in Alola. Clemont honestly only cared if Guzma and Plumeria were alright. He was still shocked when Guzma punch his biological father when he first met the man. 

Maybe after the whole raid was over, Bonnie can finally meet Tapu-Bulu. She deserves to meet her Legendary father. 


	32. Raised By Team Skull AU Part Fourteen (Updated Information about the five children gods/goddess)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updated information that now includes the individual's moveset, representation, common misconception, and other stuff that wasn't present in the older version. There are also some major changes you will like Clemont's ability. His old ability was too similar to Zacian's ability in my opinion ,so I have to change it. 
> 
> Also, Ash's info is now added!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got nothing else to say but I tried to update. Also, I am not a competitive battler (strategies is not a skill of mind) so I tried to make a decent move set.

**Cilan**  
Type: Grass Bug  
Know as: Plantae God  
Domain (as a God): Plantlife and Wildlife  
Cilan helps with growth, maturity, structure, and spread of all plant life. Additionally, he guides and assists with the growth of wild pokemon. Unlike Celebi, who is known as a Forest Guardian, Cilan’s role to focus on helping the pokemon grow on strength, resolve conflicts between wild pokemon, and nurture the wild pokemon who may need his help.   
Special Ability: Seasonal Grace  
Every season, one of Cilan's weaknesses will reduce effectiveness. A normally effective type will automatically have a normal effect, depending on the season. Ice type moves will have a normal effect in winter, poison type moves will have a normal effect in spring, fire type will have a normal effect, and bug type will have a normal effect in fall.   
Representation as a child god: Vegetation.   
Vegetation that surrounds the world. Without the fruits of the world, there will be nothing to balance the ecosystem.   
Parents and family (Legendary Pokemon):  
Verizion is Cilan’s mom, and Suicune is his dad. By default, that would make Raikou and Entei, his uncles on his mother’s side. Cobalion and Terrakion are his uncles on his father’s side. As for Kaldio, Cilian is technically his brother.   
Biological Family:  
His biological mother is a woman diagnosed with severe schizophrenia. Contrary to popular belief, the CEO of the Unova Insitute of Pokemon Health is not his father. No, his mother had an affair with the Unova champion. Cress and Chili were believed to be his brothers to only uncover that they are his half-brother. They are the true, biological son of the CEO.   
Cilan does not have a good relationship with his mother and continue to have conflicting feelings about her after her death. He has a goodish relationship with his brothers, but he is aware that they treat him slightly differently. As Alder, he views him as his boss. Alder does not know about Cilan, and Cilan will like it to keep it that way. (He’s scare of confrontation and does not know how to feel about his biological father).Eventually, the truth will come out.   
Common misconceptions:   
Cilan is not a nature god. He controls the plantlife aspect of nature. He cannot change the ecosystem and can only create the plant life present in the ecosystem. Also, he is limited to areas with greenery. Desserts, volcanic areas, barren wasteland, and icy areas are not his domain, and his influence is severely limited under those circumstances. It is like Cilan is in hibernation in those areas.   
Past:  
Due to an accident that resulted in him being hospitalized, Cilan learned that the man his mother married was not his father. His mother’s husband had left her the moment Cilan’s blood result has presented to the couple. Cilan's brothers, Cress and Chili, were his half-brothers. They were never triplets since Cilan did not share the same father as them. Ever since that hospitalization visit, Cilan had lost several things. First, he lost the man he thought was his father. Next, he lost the love of his mother. Third, he lost his love for Purrloin since they were pokemon who hospilzed him. Lastly, he lost closeness he shared with his brother.  
Cilan grew to be ignored by his mother, and his brother still held some resentment for his existence. It wasn’t until his mother died from a car crash that his brother stop placing the blame on Cilan. They grew close once more but not at the same level of closeness before his mother’s divorce. Together, Cilan and his brother took up Diantha’s offer to run the town’s gym. It was a way the triplets can support themselves and stay afloat as orphans. For years, they would run the gym/ restaurant. Cilan knew that his brother holds a tiny speck of grudge about what had occurred in the past. Rarely, it was mentioned in an argument before Chili or Cress realized the huge fuck up. It’s a sore topic that brings worst of Cilan. 

4 Moves in the Set: Quiver Dance, Giga Drain, Dig, Signal Beam

(Extra: It’s a running joke that Cilan will accidentally produce mist, like Suicune when he is stress, distress, embarrass, or scared. He can produce mist like his father for other purposes and purified freshwater. He’s not a water type but got some of his dad’s traits.)

**Iris**  
Type: Dragon Psychic  
Known as: Fateful Goddess  
Domain (as a Goddess): Temples (include ancient towers and alters) and Psychism  
Iris’s domain with the temples allows her the knowledge of ancient language within the temples, activate the rituals, and use the artifacts to her desires. She can even decipher things historians and scientists cannot decipher. As for psychism, it just a fancy word of psychic. That simply allows her to be a prodigy as a psychic and utilized many of their abilities.   
Special Ability: Status Screen  
Iris has a natural immunity to all elemental status conditions regarding burn, poison, paralysis, confusion, or frozen. Iris does not have immunity from a sleep condition and can be forced into a sleep condition. A forced sleep condition coming from normal type moves, manmade chemicals, and other external sources.  
Representation as a child goddess: Entropy.  
The entropy will always be present since the world will never be fully structured. Someone must manage the uncertain properties cause by legendaries, especially her parents.   
[Note: In this case, entropy will refer to the degree of disorder and uncertainty. Not the 2nd law of therodynamiccos]  
Parents and Family (Legendary Pokemon):  
Iris has two dads. Her dads are Kyurem and Giratina. By default, Dialga and Palkia are his uncles on Giratina’s side. That would make Zekrom and Reshiram her uncles on Kyurem’s side. Additionally, Reshiram adopted N and his sisters as his regular human children. That would make them her cousins.   
Biological Family:  
Iris mother is a powerful psychic woman named Emara. It will later be discovered that her biological father is Chairman Rose. Emara had a brother who is the father of the Galar Champion. Leon and Hop are her biological cousins. Unfortunately for Iris, Rose was not a good man, Emara died during childbirth while in hiding in Unova, and she was raised by the village.  
Iris loves her mother, despite never meeting the woman. She despises Rose once she discovers the truth of her mother’s circumstances (she is afraid that he will use her if he ever discovered the truth). She admires Leon once she learned he is a champion but pities him for his role as Rose’s puppets. As for Hop, she wishes he can be close to her cousin.   
Misconceptions:   
No, Iris does not have any influence on time or space. Yes, Iris is automatically a psychic because of her duel type. Also, Iris has no association with Latios or Latias, despite sharing the duel types. Lastly, Iris is not a messenger! Sure, she can access all the ruins, temples, and altars of legendaries pokemon, but she’s not a messenger!  
Past:   
Iris was raised by the village throughout her childhood. However, due to her foreign appearance, she was often subjected to rumors. Rumors that her mother abandoned her due to her being a child out of wedlock. Her present was a source of mystery, and it often caused others to talk in neighboring towns. It does not help that the random vision of the future she sees or the odd things that happened around her does not help with the rumors.  
Iris grew up learning from the elders about dragon type pokemon. It was due to the elders that she wants to be a Dragon Master. She doesn’t know why, but she was also drawn to the ancient temples and ruins of the past. It’s something about history that draws her to exploring the neighboring ruins. It often resulted in her disappearing for hours or days before someone finds her and drag her back to the village. No one officially adopted her, but she was the child of the village. It was probably for the best that the while village raises her since Iris was a major handful as a child. 

4 Moves in the Set: Dragon Dance, Breaking Swipe, Psycho Cut, Fire Punch

(Extra: It’s a joke that Iris will sometimes accidentally create a portal to the distortion world when she is scared or embarrass and falls into it. She has the ability to produce portals to the distortion world like Giratina. Also, Iris hates the cold but can produce cold air.)

**Clemont **  
Type: Dark Poison   
Known as: Upshot God  
Domain (as a God): Pain and Craftsmanship.   
Clemont does not cause pain needlessly. Instead, he inflicts pain in forms of injuries or sickness (if you seriously fuck up), to those who need punishment for their crime. As for craftsmanship, he promotes the innovation made by humans and the pokemon’s specialized craft of their choosing. However, he can halt or erase progress made by those he deems “sinister” or “evil.”  
Special Ability: Wildcard  
When engaging in a fight, the ground will turn to a mysterious terrain that will slowly drain foes' HP. The damage inflicted by the terrain will increase for every turn the terrain remains in the field. Allies are immune to the effects of the terrain. For a Fairy or Steel type pokemon, the amount of drained from the pokemon are reduced by half.   
Representation as a child god: Karma.   
The karmic cycle that silently circles around the world. Eventually, no matter how long, Karma will come. Take it as you will.  
Parents and Family (Legendary Pokemon):  
Cresselia is his mom, and Yveltal is his dad. By default, Darkrai is his uncle. On his father’s side, Xerneas is his aunt, and Zygrade is his uncle. As for Bonnie, she is his cousin in the legendary family but sister in his biological family.  
Biological Family:  
Clemont’s father is the hero Blazikin Mask. His mother is a nice woman who died during childbirth. His sister is Bonnie. He is aware that his mother was estranged from her sister, but that is all. He will later know that Lusamine was his aunt and that he has cousins. Lillie and Gladion are his cousins, but they don’t know that.  
Clemont uses to love his dad, but that man slowly abandoned him the moment his wife died. He left him to raise his little sister. Clemont loves and misses his mom but needs to be strong to take care of Bonnie. He loves his sister and will die for her if the situation calls for it. As for his aunt, he does not know how to feel. He finds her loving but forgetful parents. For Gladion, he is pissed that he left his sister alone. As for Lille, he finds her sweet.   
Misconceptions:  
Clemont is not a god of death. No, that is his father. He is also not a god of sleep or sweet dreams. That is his mom, and he simply inherits his mother’s ability. Clemont cannot decide who will die or how. Lastly, Clemont represents the Karmic cycle and not order! His uncle, Zygrade, represents the order of the universe!  
History:   
Clemont raised Bonnie while his father escaped his responsibility as a single father. At first, Clemont had a source of financial support through his father’s debit card. He left that for him so that Clemont could adequately take care of his sister. However, his father never replaced the debit card when the card passed its expiration date. Clemont understands that something needed to be done about his situation, or else they will all go hungry. Being a smart and talented kid, Clemont took Dinatha's offer to become a gym leader.  
Clemont was slightly envious of others because they had the freedom to travel. Clemont didn’t hate running the gym, but he wishes he could travel. That resulted in him building Clembot, a robot that could temporarily take his place as a gym leader. After Clemont and Bonnie explored the region for a bit, he will return to run the gym, When Bonnie becomes told enough to travel, Clemont will let her travel freely so she can experience the fun of starting a journey. For now, Clemont will care for her until that day comes.

4 Moves in the Set: Toxic, Sword Dance, Poison Jab, Punishment

  
(Extra: It’s a joke that being near Clemont will put others to sleepy peacefully and potentially see future visions. However, Cresselia was highly upset when she learned that Clemont inherits her ability to perform a Lunar Dance. She does not want her son to faint needlessly.)

**Bonnie**  
Type: Fairy Ghost  
Known as: Sorceress Goddess  
Domain (as a goddess): Healing and Illusions  
Bonnie helps with the healing of sickness and injuries of pokemon and humans. Even a disease that has no cure, Bonnie can cure it. A fate wound? Bonnie can cure the wound. To bring other happiness or answers, Bonnie can create temporary illusions for the person. Illusions of past memories, future desire, fantasy land, and world phenomena are some examples.  
Special Ability: Healing Soul  
The effects of the healing moves are now 1.5x the normal amount. For example, a healing move that will restore 25% of the target's maximum move will now be 37.5%. During daytime, the effects of healing moves are 1.75x the normal amount. Bonnie cannot heal herself from her status conditions but can heal her allies.   
Representation as a child goddess: Miracles.   
Miracles that occurred in the world. Healing of a loved one but only if Death has not claimed them. If so, make the last moments last.  
Parents and Family (Legendary Pokemon):  
Xerneas is her mom, and Tapu-Bulu is her dad. By default, that would make Yveeltal and Zygarde are her uncles on her mother’s side. On her father’s side. Tapu-Koko is her uncle, Tapu-Fini is her aunt #1, and Tapu- Lele is her aunt #2. As for Clemont, he is her legendary cousin but her blood brother. Ash is also her cousin in her legendary family.  
Biological Family:  
Bonnie does not know much about her mother but still loves her. She loves her father but slowly understood the implications of her father’s actions. As for her older brother, she looks up to him. She has much more trust and respect for her brother compared to her father. As for Lusamine, Bonnie does not think much about her. She finds her pretty, but that’s about it. As for Gladion and Lille, Bonnie wishes that her cousins are not dragged to her or the other child Gods’ mess.  
Misconceptions:   
Bonnie cannot prevent death. The moment her uncle, Yveltal, decides that the human or pokemon must die, she can do nothing to heal them. She also does not have the ability to reverse Yveltal’s action. Only her mother can reverse his actions. She can only heal the wounds and disease of those who Yveltal did not claim. Lastly, she cannot reverse a vegetated state.  
History:  
Bonnie was born as a sick girl. A few years later, her sickness suddenly disappeared, and she was a perfectly healthy girl. Bonnie never saw her father much but knew that Blazekin Mask was her father. She also knew that Clemont was her big brother and was the one taking care of her. Bonnie didn’t know how to feel when she witnesses Clemont doing everything for her. She will need to find a perfect girlfriend for Clemont! He deserves that much for doing so much throughout her life!  
Bonnie learned to understand that their situation was a unique situation. She knows that Clemont was taking all the responsibility and was forgoing his chance to travel. Bonnie made sure to behave and play in the local part when Clemont was free. It wasn’t much, but it was the best she could do for her brother. 

4 Moves in the Set: Heal Bell, Heal Pulse, Dazzling Gleam, Shadow Ball

(Extra: Bonnie inherit very little from her father. However, it is a joke that Bonnie can use several grass type moves, despite not being a grass type. No one knows why but Bonnie can use grass type moves despite being a Fairy Ghost type. 

  
**Ash**  
Type: Flying Water  
Known as: Floating God   
Domain (as a God): Storms and Battles   
Unlike the weather trio, Ash is most focused on the local weather and specialized in storms. Mainly, influencing the precipitation and wind current to create a storm to his choice or a mild weather condition. As for battles, he reigns anything associated with battles. It’s the combination of the physical aspect of battles and cognitive thinking of the battles. Being a deity of battle, Ash is encouraged to improve his battle skills regards to strategies and training his pokemon. Battles can be associated with human competitions regarding physical sports as well.   
“Domain to the one declared as the chosen one: Fate ” (Yes the quotations are on purpose)  
This is not an actual domain Ash control but has a large influence in. He does not directly control or decide the fate of pokemon or humans. However, Ash’s decisions and actions will influence the lasting consequences of the world. What will be the outcome of a natural disaster? An evil plot from those who try to conquer the world? The actions Ash take will determine the fate of those who happen to be caught up in these tragedies. Those who have his favor will be bless with a good outcome and will live a fruitful. If an individual manages to catch the attention of the boy’s hatred, the individual had sealed themselves a cruel fate that will surely end in punishment, torture, despair, or death.   
An ironic domain to reign in as the chosen one. It like telling someone that they have a say, but everything has been predetermined for them. As the chosen one, Ash does not have an element of choice in taking upon that title. He cannot change the fact that he is the chosen one and that he will be involved in all major events. It was given to him, and it is expected of him to do his role. However, Ash’s domain of destiny allows him to step and take responsibility for the outcome of the destiny of others. The actions he takes will impact the future significantly.  
The legendaries and mythicals had never told the boy about his “extra domain.” They don’t want to add extra pressure to the boy. They are all aware that the boy has the indirect power the decide the fate of others through his actions and beliefs. It was fortunate for all of them that the boy has a strong moral compass. It was lucky of them that Ash is slightly naive when it comes to himself or else Ash will have to figure out that he alone has the power to determine the fate of humankind and pokemon companions.  
Representation: Balance  
There is debate among the Legendary pokemon and some mythical pokemon about Ash’s representation. In the end, it comes to the conclusion that Ash most likely represents the Balance. In more detail, Ash represents the balance of the mortal realm and the divine realm. Being the one chosen out of five children to carry the title of the “chosen one,” Ash has the responsibility to make sure evil does not prevail and that no one dares to breach humankind's limits.   
Special Ability: Determination  
When health is above 67% of the maximum health, Ash will have a random stat increased randomly through battle. All stats will be increased by one stage after Ash's HP reach below 67% of the maximum health. All stats will be increased by one stage after each hit once Ash's HP is below 34%  
Parents and Family(Legendary Pokemon):  
Ash has two dads. Lugia is his first dad, and Tapu-Koko is his second dad. Ho-ho is his aunt, and her children are his cousins. He doesn’t know what that makes Cilan since he is Suicune’s son. It’s best not to think too much about it. Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres are his brothers on his father’s side. On Tapu-Koko’s side of the family, Tapu Lele and Tapu Fini are his aunts while Tapu-Bulu is his uncle. That would make Bonnie his cousin in his legendary family.   
No one knows if Solgaleo can be considered as Ash’s son. Ash did raise the pokemon.  
Biological Family:  
Oh boy, his family tree is complicated as hell. Delia was his birth mother who was killed by Giovanni after she tossed him to the sea. His mom is the half-sister of Lance, Cynthia, Sycamore, Diantha, and Colress. By default, that would make him his uncles and aunts on his mother’s side. As for his grandparents, his father is the runaway prince of Rota which made Queen Ilene the current Queen of Rota. Also, Sycamore adopted Alain and Mairin. That would make them his cousins. If his birth mother’s family is not complicated enough, she had a brief relationship with Giovanni and bore him one son named Red. Silver is not his blood brother, but Delia’s adopted son after Giovanni abandoned the child.   
Looker is Ash’s biological father. Looker had a brother name Drayden. The two of them were adopted by the Stone’s family. That would make Joseph Stone Looker’s brother. By defaul, Joseph and Drayden are Ash’s uncles on Looker’s side of the family. Also, Steven is his cousin on Looker’s side of the family.   
Ash has no feelings toward his biological family at the moment since he does not know them as his biological family.. [Ash will definitely have a reaction once everything unravels. For now, he views them as acquaintances, friends, or people of authority]  
Adoptive Family:  
Guzma is his adopted dad. Plumeria is his adopted mom. The grunts of Team Skull collectively decide to make Ash their unofficial little brother. Guzma and Plumeria were platonic partners who happened to get a fake marriage certification when Ash needed to start his travel early.   
Ash loves his dad and mom! They did everything they could to provide a wonderful childhood and was honest about his adopted status! Ash may disagree with Team Skull’s actions or beliefs, but he still let his parents do their own things. Despite having different beliefs and values as his parents, Ash knows that they will love him unconditionally! [Even after everything unravels, Ash will love them unconditionally. They were the ones who raised him and took his concerns seriously. Call Ash selfish but cannot love his biological or “true family” in the same way he loves his adopted family]   
Misconceptions:   
Ash's domain is battle, not conflict! That is Tapu-Koko. Also, Ash does not control the weather at the same level as Groudon, Kyogre, or Rayquaza. As mention previously, Ash only controls the wind currents and precipitation in the clouds and local area. Lastly, Ash is not the god of the wind! 

4 Moves in the set: Rain Dance, Thunder, Scald, Hurricane. 

(Extra: The neverending joke is that Ash will use electric type moves despite not being an electric type and having a 4x weakness to it. Lugia blames Tapu-Koko for making Ash being a god of storms and battles. Of course, the pokemon he divorced will have a son associated with conflict. At least Ash is a flying type, but he still inherits the majority of Tapu-Koko’s traits!) 


	33. A Pokachild's Found Family AU Part Four (Family and Friends )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kukui wants to know more about Ash's parents. Ash doesn't understand how a human family function. 
> 
> Note: The italics are for pokemon speech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I add some headcanons for this AU!

Ash never understood much about the role of human but he knew that it was normal for them to worry over their young. For example, he knows that Kukui is acting as a parental figure and being a little overbearing. Ash doesn’t need to be treated the same as all the other children! He doesn’t need the same amount of nurturing as Lillie, the same amount of guidance as Kiawe, the same amount of encouragement as Sophocles, and the same amount of patience as Lana. He’s not like them, despite how much others try to argue. 

Ash doesn’t understand why Kukui is acting as a parent, despite not being related to each other. He heard about individuals adopting other children to raise their own, but that’s not what Kukui is doing. Sure, the lunch Kukui packed made him so happy that someone cared enough to pack him food. Usually, it is friends who made all the food as set up camp. Kukui also made sure to ask Ash about his well-being, but Ash doesn’t understand why Kukui will care about the well-being of a random child. This whole experience has been odd for Ash. For crying out loud, this is the longest time he ever spent sleeping in the building! 

When Ash forest entered to Lillie home, he was nearly in shock on her home's size. She lives in this building! Why does she need all this space to eat and sleep? Ash decided to keep his opinions to himself and start his mission to slowly help Lillie conquer her fear of pokemon. Ash doesn’t understand why Lillie was scared of pokemon, but perhaps he does not have the right to talk. He was practically raised by pokemon and was later exposed to humans. Ash believed that if the Hypno did not force Ash to attend school, he would have been scared of humans. Luckily for Lillie, she has a pokachild helping her overcome her fear! Now that Ash thinks about it, would Lillie be scared if Ash told her that he was raised by pokemon throughout his youth? Perhaps. Maybe Ash should keep that to himself, not that he is going to say anything about his childhood. 

Lillie would look back and wonder if Ash views himself as a human. It’s a silly question, but she notices the behaviors Ash displayed around adults. It’s like Ash is figuring out the correct way to act around the professor, Kuhana, and other individuals. Maybe she should never have eavesdropped on her brother’s private conservation with Ash. It’s such a shame that her friend never had one parent. Did she offend Ash with her previous fear of pokemon? Did Ash view himself as a pokemon, human, or something undefined? As much she wants to tell someone what she learned, she can’t bring himself to say anything. For now, she will keep everything to herself. 

Ash never thought he will fear anything more than dying. He stopped a rampaging Groudon, saved Lugia, faced off several madmen, met the creation trio, nearly died in space, and saw his Pikachu turned into stone. No, the day has come where Ash will have to play everything off out of the paranoia of the truth being revealed. (Hypno made sure to instill the importance of secrecy at a very young age. By the time Ash was old enough to travel, it was second nature to lie and keep secrets. What Hypno called installed self-preservation is what humans call needless paranoia.)

Today in school, it is Open House day in the Pokemon School. It’s is that special time of the year where one’s parents will visit the school and watch their children’s presentation. Ash doesn’t have parents but at least Ash can pretend that his parents were busy. Also, Ash doesn’t know why Kukui was so adamant in meeting his nonexistence parents. 

“Mallow’s and Kiawe’s don’t have parents attending to Family Visit Day” Ash explains as he hugs his Pikachu a little tighter. “It’s not a big deal that my parents are not here. I’m just happy to meet all the other parents that are here!”

“Ash, I have yet to meet your parents” Kukui answered as he noticed Ash’s changed behavior. Kukui was starting to believe his theory about Ash’s parents being neglectful or abusive. 

“They are at Kanto,” Ash quickly said as he continues to hug his Pikachu. “It’s so far away and there is no point of taking a several hours flight to spend a few hours in Alola.”

Ash wishes that Kukui will stop asking about his parents. He doesn’t have any human parents, and he is mature enough to be on his own! Heck, there was pokemon younger than him who was doing practically fine alone and getting stronger. Ash was a mature hatchling who managed his way in the world just fine! He doesn’t need someone to constantly worry about him or invested in his well being.

Pikachu gave a blank look to Ash before communicating with Ash. 

_‘You are lying, Ash. You are human despite being raised by pokemon’_

Ash ignored Pikachu as he continues to answer Kukui’s questions. Pikachu continues to communicate with his trainer. 

_‘Ash, if you are going to lie, do it a little bit better. Kukui is going to notice your suspicion!’_

Taking Pikachu’s advice, Ash adopted a more calm demeanor and returned to his automatic enthusiastic self. 

“Don’t worry Professor Kukui, you will meet them one day,” Ash exclaimed as he loosens his hold on Pikachu. “You have nothing to worry about! I will still be happy to do my presentation!”

Kukui doesn’t like how Ash quickly changes his demeanor but decided that he had asked enough questions for today. He will find another opportunity to collect more information. For now, he will let Ash enjoy himself. If Ash warms up to him, eventually, Ash will feel comfortable enough to disclosed Kukui about Ash’s unique situation. 

Extra Headcannos for this AU:

  * Ash stills chokes up when he sees a Riolu, Zoroa, Lucario, or Zoroark.
  * Despite his urge to cry, he will still take comfort in the presence of the pokemon listed above.
  * Pikachu tries his best to guide his trainers in the best directions. 
  * Ash pokemon from the Kanto, Johto, and Unova region will grow to respect Ash immensely.
    * That does not mean that they agree with the method of how he was raised.
    * His pokemon from those regions are aware that being raised by an extremely strict pack from Kanto was not best for Ash
  * Ash’s pokemon will eventually learn that Ash was able to understand their language this whole time. 
    * Here is the list of pokemon who will lecture the pokemon cursing in front of the humanism child (even the wild pokemon are not spared)
      * Bulbasaur, Sceptile, Staraptor, Unfezant, Talonflame,
    * Here is the list of pokemon that will provoke the pokemon above and curse in front of Ash. Either that or these are the pokemon that tries to get Ash to do something reckless or dangerous. 
      * Charizard, Kingler, Glalie, Muk, Heracross, Corphish, Gliscor, Gible, Oshawott, Scraggy, Krookodile, 
    * Here is the pokemon who tries to parent Ash (Notice the word tries. That boy has no sense of self-preservation and is prone to danger. It does not help that Ash view them as overprotective)
      * Bulbasaur, Pidgeotto, Swellow, Leavanny, Goodra, 
  * Brock, theorized that Ash is an orphan but has no proof. 
    * Ash told Brock the truth during their time in the Sinnoh region.
    * Brock was internally screaming when Ash told him the truth. He thought he had it rough raising nine siblings. No, his best friend was literally raised to be a pokemon.
    * Brock will try to teach Ash how to act more human and explain human customs. Dawn plays along and doesn't pay too much attention to it. 
  * N theorized that Ash understood the speech of pokemon but Ash refuses to provide N with any real answers. 
    * N still learned the truth but Ash was not happy that N was eavesdropping.
    * N was nearly decked but was because the poor boy was startled.
  * Ash had willingly told two people about his life being raised by pokemon.
    * Brock and Gladion are those two people. Brock is his best friend, and Ash felt comfortable enough to tell Gladion his about childhood. 


	34. Raised By Team Skull AU Part fifteenth (Adults are like Oversized Children)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash is in a room filled with champions. Despite everyone in the room being adults, they are not immune from acting as children. Ash also learned something huge from the champions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Ash, you are so close yet so far from discovering the truth. I hope I am doing decent with the characterization of everyone. Also, the bolded words reference the previous chapter of this series regards to Ash's information about being a child god.

Today was the last day to rest before the champions are transported to Ula’Ula island. Deep inside, Ash was happy that he was going to enter the island but so upset that it took him this long to gain entrance. If he had flaunted his championship status, will the people in charge at Melemele island have let him go? Ash sometimes wishes that he thought things through before he decided to aggressively force his back to the region. Oh well, it was too late to change the past. 

Acerola mentioned everyone that they were waiting for Silver and a last-minute guess invited by Looker. Ash wonders who was that last guest but was distracted by other champions and trainers. Right now, he is was getting a front-row seat to several champions teasing each other. Honestly, the general public doesn’t know how immature the champions can get with each other.

“Why are you hitting yourself” Cynthia joked as she grabbed Lance’s hand and made it look that Lance was slapping himself in the face.”

“Are you done yet?” Lance was done with Cynthia’s action but will have to deal with her for the upcoming weeks. Why does he tolerate his younger sister.?

“No.” Cynthia was board but everyone was required to stay in the building. She is done with all her paperwork and is five weeks ahead of her tasks. 

“Diantha, please go entertain the child,” Lance sighs as he tries to catch up with his paperwork. “She is distracting me.”

“Child, is that the best you can come up with?” Cynthia was not impressed with Lance comeback. In fact, she was disappointed with her brother’s last of creativity.”

Ash was amused with Cynthia’s and Lance’s interactions. He rarely sees them act in a teasing manner. Alder seems to understand Ash’s thought because he was all too happy to explain pair’s relationship.

“Ashton, this is a secret you cannot tell anyone,” Alder explained before continuing. “Lance, Cynthia, and Diantha are all siblings.”

“You’re kidding,” Ash said in shock. “ Cythnia and Diantha doesn’t look old like Lance.!”

Lance stop talking to stare at Ash and gave him a blank look. It was a look that dared Ash to continue talking. Ash, doesn’t seem phased by Lance’s stern expression.

“Yep, Lance is the grumpy older brother out of them!” Alder doesn’t seem fazed at all when Lance turns his attention to Alder and glares at the man. 

“Who the youngest.” Ash curiously act.

Before anyone can answer, Steven jump into the conservation with his own stories about the siblings.

“Actually, there are two more siblings who are scientist!” Now it was Alder giving Steven a blank look at Steven for interrupting his conservation.

“For a second I though you are going to say that you were one of their sons,” Ash sigh in relief. “I don’t think I can deal a few weeks of this if everyone happens to be related to each other!”

Everyone suddenly stopped whatever task they were doing and stared at Ash. Everyone in the room realized that they never had the opportunity to tell Ash that most of the Champions view each other as family. Red, being the brave soul he is, corrected Ash.

_ ‘Ash, everyone beside you and Alder are related to each other.’ _

Now it was Ash turn to give a look of confusion to Red. Ash didn’t expect to his day uncovering the champions’ family tree. Curious, Ash asked Red what he meant everyone. 

_ ‘It’s too long for me to explain through sign language.’ _

Deciding to be involved int he conservation, Gold stood up and enthusiastically told Ash about everyone’s relationship with each other. Through Gold, Ash learned that Lance, Cynthia, and Diantha had a decease younger sister who has two children. Red was the first child and Silver was the second child. Blue married into the family and Gold was getting married into the family in the upcoming future. They view Steven as part of the family since his uncle, Looker, stays in contact with the family after his partner’s passing. 

“What the fuck is wrong with that family,” Ash spitted out. 

“I said the same thing when they told me the same thing” Alder added before he sips his coffee. 

  
  
  
  


Silver arrived later that day. Being the little shit he is, he gave everyone but Lance a warm, polite hello. For Lance, Silver will call him an old man instead of Lance’s actual name. Silver may be an adult but he could always get some fun through provoking his uncle. It one of the few things that will continuously provide him entertainment. 

“I see you are having fun Silver,” Gold awkwardly chuckled. “Why do you love torturing Lance so much?”

“It’s fun,” Silver answered. “No matter how old I get, I will always find it hilarious to call him an old man as he holds himself from reacting to my comments.”

Ah, so even they are not immune from the pettiness from family members. Ash doesn’t know what Lance had done to get such a reaction from Silver. Maybe Lance broke a promise? Oh well, it was none of Ash’s concerns. He will watch Lance holds himself from correcting Silver as Gold tries to tame his finacee. Minutes later, Silver noticed that Ash was in the room and head toward his direction. 

“Ash, it’s great to see you,” Silver greeted. “Unlike certain people, I appreciate the company of my fellow trainer.”

Ash knows that Silver was purposely trying to provoke Lance. Silver must have known that Lance would disapprove of Ash’s involvement in the raid. Deciding to steer the conservation to another topic, Ash asks Silver about plans for his wedding. 

“Oh, we are having it in this region,” Silver answered. “We needed to postpone it but the wedding is happening here.”

“Not here but on Ula’Ula island” Gold explained in further detail. “By the way, you never told us if you were coming to the wedding.”

“Sorry about that, a lot had happened” Ash admitted. “I keep forgetting to tell you that I am planning to attend!”

For the next hour, Ash let Gold gush about his wedding as Silver nods in agreement with all of Gold’s comments.

  
  
  
  


Later…

Ash needed a break from the chaos that is going on inside the building. He decided that he will be the one to greet the mysterious individual Looker invited. He did not have to wait long to meet the guest. Ash doesn’t know if he should laugh or sigh when he saw Clemont and Bonnie being guided by Acerola. Bonnie, however, dash toward his direction when they made eye contact. Acerola was surprised by Bonnie’s action while Clemont attempted to grab ahold of Bonnie’s wrist. Bonnie still avoid her brother’s attempt and is currently hugging Ash.

“I assume you already know each other” Acerola commented. “That’s one less person to introduce!”

“Acerola, these are my friend Clemont and Bonnie,” Ash hastily introduce. “Clemont, Bonnie, this is my childhood friend Acerola!”

“I heard so many great things about you” Clemont mentioned as he shakes Acerola’s hands. “I’m so sorry you had to deal with Ash shenanigans for so long.”

“You guess use to dealing with the troubles that come with Ash,” Acerola commented as she waves her hand. “You don’t even know half of the stuff I had to deal with Ash.” 

Ash watched as Acerola and Clemont told stories about the chaotic situation he gets into. Ash wonders if he should inform Clemont and Bonnie that Acerola was one of the few people who was aware of his situation. He didn’t have to wonder any longer when Acerola began to speak sentences with key phrases. Clemont is doing the same so Ash decides to see how it all plays out. 

“Ash’s does have an  **electrifying ** personality” Clemont cautiously answered. “It fits him considering all the  **stormy ** situations he gets himself into.”

“True, not even  **Lugia ** gets himself in the same amount of trouble as Ash,” Acerola mentioned as she observed Clemont. “Still, you got to admit his  **determination** . It’s like his  **ability** .”

“If  **Lugia had a child** , who do think it will be” Clemont responded. “Hypothetically speaking of course.”

“ **Ash** will be the perfect  **child ** for  **Lugia,** ” Acerola answered. “ A perfect  **child god** .”

Bonnie was bored of her brother’s games and the way Acerola was subtly hinting that she knew the truth. As a young eight years old girl, she knew that they were playing a game, testing the waters each other. She face Ash and beg him to make the pair stop.

“Acerola, Clemont, you can stop now,” Ash sighs. “Neither of you are threats to me. Clemont and his sister are both children of legendaries. Acerola already knows that I’m Lugia’s child. Now, would you please stop with the word games.”

“Fine” Acerola whined. “I wanted to test Clemont a little longer. “

“That’s good to hear,” Clemont admitted. “ I was worried that everything Acerola was saying was a huge coincident.” 

“Can’t you really blame me for my caution,” Acerola explained. “ Ash will have a bigger target on him if others find out.”

“Believe me, I know first hand how insane some people are” Clemont mumble. “Kalos show us that first hand.”


	35. Raised By Team Skull AU Part Sixteen (The Start? Who knows)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is planning the next steps for the raid. Ash is ready and knows his environment. Clemont is a teen hacker. The champions are ready to end the mercenary group's rain of terror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the end of the chapter, I added some extra stuff. Also, I may or may not disappear until Thanksgiving break instead of disappearing for one month. The courses this semester is interesting.

It has been 24 hours since the champions were sent to Ula’Ula Island. Currently, everyone was located in an underground based that no one cannot find. To prevent from invoking suspicion from the townsfolk and hidden mercenaries, everyone needed to traverse late in the night. After reaching into the base, by foot, mind you, everyone was told to rest before the first briefing. After several hours of rest, everyone heads toward the room where things will be discussed. 

“Everyone, meet Clemont,” Looker introduced. “He has already collected surveillance footage from several locations on Ula’Ula Island.”

“Hello everyone, I have already pinpointed several major hotspots for the mercenary group, Clemont explained. “At the moment, the group is targeted in three major locations.”

“How did you figure this out so quickly,” Lance question. Although Lance trust Looker’s judgment, he cannot fathom how a young teenager collected the surveillance so quickly. 

“Lance, sir, I spent the past eight hours hacking into every camera on the island” Clemont irritable said. He’s tired, cranky, and wish he could be napping right now. He does not need to deal with doubts from others.

“Let the boy speak,” Alder commented. “Then we can decide if we like what the kid said.”

Clemont gave a nod to Alder before he continues with his explanation. Clemont also made sure to give Lance a blank look before continuing. 

“As I was saying, I found three hot spots,” Clemont explained. “First, they are causing trouble on Mount Hokulani. Next, they are causing trouble in Malie City, specifically at the Outer Cape.”

“Outer Cape,” Diantha asks. “Why there? The Outer Cape contains only the recycling plant. It would make more sense to target the heart of Malie City.”

“That’s what I am still confused about,” Clemont admitted. 

It doesn’t make sense to anyone why the mercenary group is targeting that specific area. There’s nothing major at the Outer Cape. The community center or the garden will make a lot more sense to target. There’s a higher concentration of people at the two locations compare to the outer cap.

“What’s the last location,” Steven asked. “You said that there were three hot spots.”

“Oh, that would be Pakala Village,” Clemont responded.

Almost everyone thought Clemont was joking. Pakala Village doesn’t exist. However, Ash knew what Clemont was talking about. Pakala Village is a small town and has the smallest amount of residents living in a specific space in the entire region. Ash remembers Guzma explaining to the grunts that the town was formed a year after his birth. It’s is an extremely new town compare to modern standards. 

“We need more clarification Clemont,” Blue dryly mentioned.

“Oh, I can answer that,” Ash responded. “It’s a town that has existed a little over sixteen years, and it’s a fairly new town. It was once known as Route 16 before a town was formed over there.”

“Thanks for clarifying Ash,” Clemont answered. 

Everyone went on trying to figure out the reason for the mercenary group targeting the tree location. First, why focus on Ula’Ula island out of the four islands in Alola? If the group’s main goal were to bring fear among the region, it would have made more sense to target Melemele Island or Akala Island. Melemele Island is one of the more populated islands in the region and has the highest child population residing over there. On Akala Island, there is a high amount of tourists traveling in and out of the island. 

“Are they looking something on Mount Hokulani,” Gold suggested. “The Outer Cap traps Mount Hokulani on the northeast, and Pakala Village traps Mount Hokulani on the southwest.

“That would make sense,” Silver agreed. “There’s nothing else to explain the group’s targeting the three locations.”

It was unanimously agreed that Gold’s suggestion was the most plausible reason for the mercenary group actions. As a result, the raid's next step was to survey the area and report on any findings. Three main groups were made to investigate the three hotspots. Since Mount Hokulani was the main focus, Looker had made sure that Mount Hokulani group had more individuals. For the Outer Cap group, Gold, and Silver will survey that area. For Mount Hokulani, Lance, Red, Blue, Cynthia, and Steven will be surveying the area. The last group will contain only Diantha, Alder, and Ash as they are going to the Palaka Village. 

“Wait, would it make more sense to have more people in Outer Cap” Gold commented. “Remember that it is the back of a city.”

“We will have more people once Green and Wallace are able to wrap things up for their respective champions,” Looker stated. “Until then, we will work with what we have.” 

After reviewing what has been discussed, everyone decided to take a quick break before they can continue with the meeting.

  
Bonnie dragged Ash until the room she was staying in. Acerola was there for reasons unknown to Ash. 

“I’m bored” Bonnie mentioned.”Clemont wanted to sleep, so I have nothing to do! Why can’t I go with you!”

“Because it’s too dangerous,” Ash automatically answered. 

“What’s the real reason” Bonnie counter.

“Because you are too young by Internation Police standards to take part in the raid.”

“If it makes you feel better Bonnie, my uncle won’t let me take part either” Acerloa commented.

Ash was confused by Acerola’s comment. He thought that Acerola was taking part in the raid with the champions. Why else would he send his niece to Melemele Island?

“Nanu won’t let you join,” Ash question.

“No, he wants me to be safe” Acerola explained. “Melemele Island was an exception since there were no reports of attacks over there.”

“That sucks,” Ash said. 

“I’m part of the intelligence team, but he refuses the idea of me going out of the field” Acerola added. 

For the next several minutes, Ash entertained Bonnie until it was time for him to return to the meeting room. It was going to be a long day for everyone. Especially for Ash, since he got to see his parents, protect his dad’s crew, and avoid capture from those who want to sell him to the black market.

* * *

  
Extra info for this if anyone is interested:

  * If you look at the game map of Ula’Ula Island, you will see that the three hotspots are mainly located in the north.
  * In this au, Palaka Village does not know too much about Po Town. They think Team Skull live in forest areas like savages. It begins with propaganda, and it transforms into what they perceive as the truth.
  * The three hotspots are attempts from the mercenary group to the northwest corner area. The mercenary group knows that Team Skull is residing in the northwest. However, they believe the propaganda from Palaka Village, so they have not to figure out Team Skull’s base.
  * Mount Lanakila is not the Pokemon League. However, it is important. All you need to know is that it is an isolated area.
  * Secret passageways Team Skull use are located in the three hotspots!
  * I said this once, and I will continue saying this, but this au started as a few drabbles. I don’t know if it is obvious, but it is not 100% planned. (I will die trying in the same way Guzma’s childhood died). However, there are “few main arcs” (winging it until the end and I might change and add more later)  

    * The mercenary arc (I changed the name in the other fic. I mentally cringe when I look back to the name I came up for the mercenary group.)
    * The Rainbow Rocket arc. I need an excuse to bring more torture. Have you met me? Might be different, might not be too different.
    * That classic family drama arc where everyone fights for custody Includes ALL types of parents. (Not only Ash will be dragged down in this mess...will involve certain other children)
    * The Galar arc. I need an excuse to write some people getting punched in the face. Also, ANGST!


	36. Artificial Child AU Part Two (Your Name is Now Ash)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mewtwo needs to figure out how to raise an artificial child. Species 358 needs a new name so Mewtwo give him one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I am alive. Also, I may disappear longer than I normally do. That's life for you.

Mewtwo left Species 358 alone when he fell asleep for a nap. He wanted to observe how humans usually behave in their natural environment. As he observed the neighboring town, he learned that children will go to a school they refer to. It is a place where young children learn how to write, read, and build social skills. Mewtwo realized that the boy will need proof of his existence to enroll in a school. He will also need something called a guardian. Mewtwo saw some children with their birth mother, birth father, or another adult who took the responsibility to care for the child. The legendary pokemon may realize the implications of taking in a child. He didn’t know that a lot of work and effort is needed to raise a young boy.

When Mewtwo return to the artificial boy’s side, he prepared something edible for that’s night meal. Maybe the pokemon needed to sneak in some stores and restaurants to obtain from food, but else can he do. He’s trying to stay away from the public and avoid being seen by a potential member of Team Rocket. As Mewtwo dump many berries inside a pot, the artificial boy started to wake from his nap. 

“What are you doing” Species 358 asked. “It smells...nice.”

“I don’t know,” Mewtwo responded as he dumps a random amount of spices inside the pot. “I saw someone in the neighboring town makes some.”

“Oh.” Species 358 went closer to the pot and saw what Mewtwo was making. “It looks like the same thing I was fed...I don’t like remembering stuff like that.”

“Speaking of the past, we still need to change your name,” Mewtwo explained. “Species 358 is not a good name, and you’ll need to call yourself something different. You don’t Team Rocket to find us.”

“But I don’t know a name I like,” Species 358 whined. “Mewtwo, help me pick one!”

Mewtwo took a few seconds to think of a name. He knows that an adult human will choose a name for a child that has a significant meaning. Ash may look like a normal boy, but he was created by Team Rocket. He first met the boy when he was alone and stapped to a table. He wonders what type of name he can give to a child who was hurt in several different ways. Is there a name to give someone who was nearly sentenced to death? Mewtwo was able to save the boy before setting the entire based on fire. All was left from their old lives was the remains of the lab used to create the two. Suddenly, Mewtwo thought of a name for the boy.

“I like the name Ash,” Mewtwo told the boy. “Your new name could be Ash.”

Ashes are what remains after a fire burns down. Ashes are used in some religious cultures which represent renewal, rebirth, or something familiar. In a cruel way, the boy has a chance to live a new life after his old life has been burned to the ground. In the same as Ashes are the residue after the base's burning, the boy is what remains of Team Rocket’s original project. All data related to the project has been lost, so it is unlikely that it can be replicated. 

“Okay, my name is Ash,” the boy cheered. “Now that I have a name, I can learn more about the world...after I eat the thing you are making.”

  
Extra:  
In the future, Ash will soon realize the reason why people would throw up or spit out the food he made. It is because Ash’s tastebuds are particularly skewed due to Mewtwo’s cooking. Ash is used to eating inedible food throughout his childhood so he can eat almost anything. Mewtwo is a terrible cook! 

  
Headcanons (for this AU):  
Ash is a TERRIBLE cook. Like, he can’t make rice or tea. He has the magical power to burn the tea. Brock, Cilan, and Clemont continue to teach the poor boy how to cook. Although it is mostly Brock. 

Anytime he sees 358 on anything, he will temporarily freeze. The more he realized about his mess up childhood, the more the number will make him freeze. He does not like being reminded that he was created for a purpose. 

He has a soft spot for baby pokemon and young children. He will die for them. 

Mewtwo did not attempt to take over the world and clone other pokemon. He’s like a hermit who pops into Ash’s life throughout his journey. Of course, Mewtwo will always watch his adopted human battles during the tournaments.

Mewtwo went on his own separate journey after Ash left for his. Like mentioned previously, he did not attempt to take over the world. I believe raising an artificial child will make him lessen his hatreds of humans.

Mewtwo’s journey allows him to grow as a person and learn about humans and pokemon. 

Eventually, some of Ash’s friends will meet Mewtwo. 

Perhaps due to his trauma, Ash HATES that involves torture. Capturing and imprisoning a pokemon? He will beat the shit out of you. 

Oh boy, Greninja will murder Giovanni and the people involved in the project if he could.

All of his pokemon will murder them if they could. 

Pikachu will murder them twice and will laugh as they scream in pain. 

Ash is smol. Mewtwo is smol. 

Mewtwo and Ash need therapy. 

Being in a similar situation as his life as Species 358 will cause several reactions. Desperation to escape, adrenaline to destroy shit, anger to boost motivation, and ridiculous strength to destroy shit. Afterward, he will feel drain and attempt to calm down from the memories.

PTSD for poor Ash. All the world-saving events make it worse. 

Ash has some cat-like instincts. He sleeps in unusual positions and places. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this may be my second favorite AU I come up with. Look at the bonding between an artificial pokemon and an artificial child! Ah, it almost makes you forget their previous life!


	37. Chosen Time Traveler AU Part Six (Tree of Beginning)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash goal was to try the publication of the Tree of Beginning to the world. Lucky for him, he was able to stop the publication of the tree. However, he lost a friend in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I may have some drafts for this AU but lost it a while back. I found them again so yay!

Despite trying his best, Ash realized that he cannot stop every single significant event perfectly. He was lucky that no one had died so far, but that was all about to change with the Tree of Beginning. Originally, Ash was supposed to stop Kidd from revealing the mystery of the Tree so that it won’t die from Tourism or desperate individuals who sought it held the key to stop the beginning of the end. Believe it or not, some people sought the Tree as a source of an answer for the world's upcoming disasters. All of this happen was because Kidd published her time exploring the Tree of Beginning. No, Ash didn’t have to do some convincing to stop the publication because something else had occurred. Nope, his Pikachu was stolen, freed a sealed Lucario, and began heading toward the Tree of Beginning!

When Lucario talked about how humans can never be trusted, Ash cannot really say much to Lucario. For crying out, Ash knows the likes of Cyrus, Ghetsis, Lysander, and Rose. Of course, some humans cannot be trusted, and they played a role in his distorted future. However, Ash was pissed that Lucario generalized the whole human species into one category. He was also upset about Lucario’s reactions to Sir Aaron’s actions, but that was beside the point. Unfortunately, Ash saw a time flower that showed Sir Aaron trapping Lucario, which supports Lucario’s betrayed statement. 

Some point in time when they are at the tree...  
“I won’t desert Pikachu,” Ash firmly stated. “He is all I have from my home, and we have nothing to lose but each other.” 

Ash said that in front of everyone, but none of his friends understood the meaning of Ash’s statement. No, they might think that he was overexaggerating about his relationship with his partner. Nope, Ash was referring to the fact that they all have each other during their time in the era they came from. At the time, Ash didn’t understand Sir Arron’s actions, but he will later know the truth.

When Mew became ill, Ash had a theory on why the Kidd’s published work had led to the end of the Tree of Beginning. The hoard of people heading toward the Tree had resulted in the Tree in becoming ill. For crying out loud, the Tree became ill with a small group entering within the Tree! Of course, a ridiculous amount of people entering the Tree will make it sick! Ignoring his original purpose to travel to the past, Ash teamed up with Lucario to restore the Tree using their Aura. For some strange reason, Ash had a similar Aura to Sir Aaron, so he should be able to restore the Tree of Beginning. Ash didn’t care that he would die at the moment; saving the Tree takes the highest priority. If he fails and dies, someone in the changing future can take his place. He did enough, so it shouldn’t be hard to stop the other events...right?   
Lucario has proven him wrong that Ash’s death was needed to restore the Tree and Mew back to health. No, Lucario had forcefully knock Ash so he can finish the restoration on his own. Lucario manages to succeed, but he is now dying. Ash comfort Lucario that Lucario was a good Aura Guardian as Sir Aaron and that he was a wonderful friend to his master. When Lucario passes away, Kidd told Ash that the Tree’s mystery should be kept a secret. In some twisted way, Ash had succeeded in keeping the mystery of the Trees a secret. Ash should be happy that he succeeded in preventing another disaster event from occurring, but all he felt was sadness. Sadness for letting a Pokemon died for his mission, despite that pokemon not knowing Ash’s real purpose. 

For once in Ash life, he felt extremely guilty of lying in the name of changing the future. He didn’t felt guilt in manipulating May’s travel plans regards to contests. She was a friend he made, but his need to fulfill the role forced upon him overpower his friends' goals. He felt guilty for having Lucario die to heal the Tree, even though Lucario manipulated Ash to believe that they would heal the Tree together. He doesn’t know why, but Lucario’s death impacted him so much. 

Extra:  
When Ash was at Sinnoh, he met Riley. When they were alone, Riley made a strange comment about Ash’s Aura. Ash didn’t expect his or Pikachu’s aura to be vastly different than his friend. It wasn’t until Riely made a comment about his Aura.

“Ash, Pikachu, your Aura is so different,” Riley mentioned. “In all my life, I never saw an Aura like yours and Pikachu.”

Ash had a theory that it was because Pikachu was a pokemon from the future, and Ash was a human from the future. Riley may have noticed that they are different compared to everyone living in the past. 

“So what does it means,” Ash asked out of curiosity. “Does it means anything?”

“I can’t tell what about you make your Aura was unique but it is something I never saw before,” Riley honestly answered. “There must be a significance to it, but I don’t know what.”


	38. Raised By Team Skull AU Part Seventeen (Coffee and Beach)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash acts like a natural resident by drinking coffee and going to the beach. However, maybe he should avoid getting into trouble next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost a beach episode but not really a beach episode.

Ash hates to be a sitting duck. Right now, he was surveying the areas as he listens to the whispers of the townsfolk. If everyone were more observant, they would see through Diantha's and Alder's poorly made disguise. They stick out like a sore thumb but not for the reasons one would think. No, they look like tourists, so everyone was surrounding them in an attempt to get them to spend money. They must believe that they are tourists who got stuck in the island's lockdown and cannot resist the opportunity to get them to spend some money. As for Ash, he grew up in the region. He knows the traditions and the culture of the region. That’s why Ash was able to blend in with everyone and to free himself from the crowd surrounding his two acquaintances. 

Right now, Ash was sitting in a cliche coffee cafe and waited for his order to arrived. If you want information, you go to an area where everyone is the most relaxed. When a person is calm, they are more open to sharing information and having their guard down.

“Damn, it’s getting more brutal,” a blond male commented. “The mercenary group are now attacking other groups.”

“So you must have heard about yesterday's attacks,” a different customer said. “I heard the school are temporarily canceling classes. “

Oh, so the group is targeting schools now? If the group is looking for children around his age, they would first check the school. They must have thought he was in hiding and posing as a regular student.

“Luckly, no one was killed in the explosion,” the blond man commented. “Unfortunately, several are critically wounded after being caught up in a physical altercation.” 

“Why are they forcefully having children to fight them,” the barista added. “I mean, they were hunting down Team Skull members like they were attempting to kill them. For crying out loud, they attempted to murder an admin of that group.”

“But they left the children theta attacked alone after a few minutes of fighting,” a younger customer mentioned. 

Ash had his coffee delivered by a barista who took no part in the current conservation. He accepted his drink and idly waited to see if anyone will share some information.

“I saw suspicious people loitering around the beaches,” a female customer pointed out. “You know, the hand out the hotspot for the youth.”  
“You don’t think they are actually hunting down a child,” the blond man said in disbelief. 

“If the next attack is somewhere with a high children population, then yes,” the female customer counter. 

“It can’t explain why Team Skull was targetted,” the barista commented. 

“Maybe it was warning for something worse,” the blond man responded.

  
Ash had finished his coffee and decided that he had collected enough information. After paying for his beverage and leaving a tip on the table, he headed toward the beach. If he was a person with common sense and filled with self-worth, he would have walked the opposite direction and find his acquaintances. He would also have shared what he learned and have everyone develop a plan to prevent what happens in the school from repeating. 

But Ash has always solved everything on his own or with support from his friends. He is so used to the chaos of saving the world that the thought of finding and sharing his discoveries with the other two champions had not occurred. Instead, Ash thought process was focused on getting results. One way to get the result was to go to the beach so Ash went to the beach. What a better way to get results than to purposely head toward danger? Oh look, there’s a group of teenagers hosting a large party without adult supervision. There’s no way the mercenary group will purposely attack where there are dozens of individuals minding their own business. 

  
Then he heard several individuals screaming. Ash looks toward his left and saw individuals dressed in suits attacking the teens. Some teens ran to the water to only be greeted with a few Gyarados. Others prepared for a pokemon battle, but their pokemon appeared to have little battling experiences. 

“Pikachu, I am going to do something really stupid,” Ash whisper.

Pikachu gave Ash a look. A look that dared Ash to finish his sentence.

“I need you to help defeat the pokemon on land,” Ash explained. “The pokemon battle their way of distracting everyone.” 

In fact, the pokemon battle was meant to distract the trainer so the suited individual can disappear out of sight to only engage in physical combat with the teenager. Ash knew he needed to do something drastic if he will like to decrease the number of causalities.

A rain dance is needed, so Ash made his dance appears as if he was running away. Moments after his Rain Dance, the skies turned grey, and the rain started to pour. Now that everyone was confused, Ash utilized the opportunity to use Hurricane on the suited individuals. To others, it looks like a random pokemon used that move. It’s hard to tell whos fighting who, which pokemon are battling what, and analyzing the situation. In the sea of chaos, Ash made sure to blend in with the panicking teenagers and discreetly used his abilities to his advantage. For example, he can use Thunder with 100% accuracy to defeat the guards from afar. Unfortunately, Ash cannot utilize Scald since there’s is no way he masters using that move discreetly. Also, he is now engaging in physical combat with a random suited woman. 

“Brat, you are so foolish to fight without your pokemon,” she scoffed.

“You guys are the ones who is separating pokemon from their trainers,” Ash retorted. 

“I see, you have brain cells,” the woman responded. “I’m hoping it’s the right one.”

“What the fuck,” Ash shouted. He got no idea what the woman was talking about and was lucky to avoid a punch toward his face.

After several minutes of Ash dodging the kicks toward his gut or the fists that wanted to make contact with his face, the woman stopped and look highly upset.

“Shit, you’re not what we are looking for,” the woman complained. “I see no point in engaging in this no longer.”

Before Ash could react, the woman tossed at his face as Ash instinctively covered his eyes. After brushing the sand off his face, he saw the woman disappeared. In fact, every suited individual is retreating to the ocean. Ash later understood why as the suited individual got onboard of the recently submerge submarines and went inside of it. Behind him, he hears the sound of several voices. Most of them were parents hovering over their children and making sure they were alright. It almost made Ash jealous that his parents are not around to do the same. 

“Of course you are here,” Diantha commented behind him. “You have to get yourself in trouble.”

Ash turned around and was greeted with a tired Alder and a disappointed mom look from Diantha. He stared at them for one minute before speaking.

“I can explain.”


	39. Corruption AU (An AU of the Raised by Guzma AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if in another timeline, Team Skull was more of a threat? Things are not so optimistic for Ash as the stress of being the chosen one, the deaths of two loved ones, and living in a war-torn world makes him is too much for the boy. Eventually, everything is too much to handle. He realized that he needs to act for things to change. 
> 
> Guzma and Plumiera die instead in exchange for Delia's survival and wish for a happy family. However, her wish for happy family life was granted in exchange for the sacrifice of her youngest son's happiness...and exclusion. There are lasting consequences that no one can ever predicted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to write this drabble and plot bunny down here. This was inspired by the song "Ready as I'll Ever Be" and an animatic for the Henry Stickmin collection featuring the song which was focused on the Toppats Civil Warfare ending. Also, this is like a darker version, and characters may be slightly out of character. 
> 
> I may write this au when the first version reaches to the arch where the mercenary group get taken down or the Galar arch where Ash, Cilan, and Iris get involved in another family drama. 
> 
> Me: Another Au!  
Brain: No  
Me: I want to write it. I need to write it!  
Brain: Please no, you didn't even finish the original au.  
Me: But what if I do write it?  
Brain: Drabble. Make a drabble but that's it.  
Me: Okay. (proceed to make a long and disorganized drabble)

So, this an AU of an AU where Guzma found baby Ash on the seashore. The primary deviations take place after Acerola’s parents were murder by people take place. Some major changes occur in this AU but not in the original AU. In truth, Acerola’s parents were not good people, but Acerola does not know that. Instead of being a loyal agent of the international police, Acerola’s father is an informant that leaks information that could only be found in the international police circles. As for her mother, she was originally part of the mercenary group but never informed her brother Nanu. They have a strained relationship but get along for the girl’s sake. She was a loyalist to the mercenary group but went to hiding after her daughter was born. Acerola is born with aura in this AU, and her mother did not want to sell her daughter. 

  
Oh, more people die in this fic. First, Acerola’s parents still died but not for the reasons you think. Acerola’s mother was the scapegoat when the World Council was nearly successful in ending the mercenary group. At the time, they found her location and the truth about Acerola. However, instead of taking the trouble of killing and kidnapping, they decide to make their current predicament of being caught into Acerola’s mother's problem. Basically, they successfully framed her mother as the ringleader of the mercenary. Also, they basically backstabbed their main informant, Acerola’s father, as well as the right-hand man. Acerola ran and hid out of fear as she saw her parents be surrounded by several champions and elites. 

When it was safe, she ran back home and grab her father’s journal. After that, she ran to Team Skull’s base. She was adopted by Guzma and became Ash’s sister soon after. She was presumed dead after they found a beyond recognizable body nearby. It was not her, but everyone assumes it was. It was found by Nanu.

Ash and Acerola get kidnapped when they were playing in the forest months later. At the time, Ash and Acerola had found their partner, which is two Mimikyus. A shiny for Ash and a regular one for Acerola. They broke themselves out and started to travel after Plumeria obtained fake documentation.

  
I mentioned that more people die here. Well, that includes Guzma and Plumeria. They died before the Sinnoh League, but Ash didn’t found out until after the league. Acerola was tagging along as Ash was collecting gym badges. Team Skull is more of a criminal organization that focused on cyber terrorism, hacking, thievery, and slowly go into the darker side of the criminal world. It includes doing some kills, tracking people, selling stolen goods, stealing goods for buyers, and liberating pokemon from people/ institutions deemed “cruel, unworthy, or heartless.” Team Skull is not a simple gang in Aloha but a growing criminal group. 

How did the pair died? Well, Team Skull grew as a major cyber threat and the main go-to for most underground dealings. There was a bust in the Kanto region that got Guzma and Plumeria caught. They were arrested and went on trial. I will be real and said this AU is a lot more mess up. Guzma was executed alongside Plumeria via firing squad live on TV. Why live? Criminal organizations were getting more common and becoming more intense. To show an example, Guzma and Plumeria were chosen to be the sacrificial example. What about Maxie and Archie, aren’t they criminals? Well, all they did is summon a legendary pokemon, and their crimes are minor compared to Team Skull.

Ash was distraught, and Acerola was numb. Of course, no one else knows how they are actually feeling. They were at Sinnoh and don’t know what to do. Acerola decides that she should go back to Alola and pick up the pieces. She knew that Ash needs to do the role of the chosen one, so she convinces him to continue his journey. Ash did, but his reckless behavior increased. 

  
There is more to Team Skull. At first, Team Skull will offer support for the towns throughout the world in different region support. Financial support or manpower, Team Skull will provide support if they pledge their allegiance. In this AU, there is a strain on every region that works with the world council. Wars were more frequent, and the most recent war ended a year before Ash started his journey. Most leagues cannot spare the money to help build up towns but give them a small stipend to help to feed and shelter themselves. It’s not a lot of towns, but it is not a small number of towns. When Ash entered the towns, he saw the devastation and felt guilty. When Guzma was alive, he thought it would be an excellent opportunity to spread his influence while gaining followers. Additionally, more people will be working for him. Ash has been indirectly helping his father recruit more Team Skull members scattered around the world. 

While Ash was Unova, Acerola was at the base with several high ranking individuals. There was no leader at the time, and won’t be one until years later. For a few years, Acerola and other individuals remain hidden while remaining in their criminal behavior. Money keeps coming and Ash continues to indirectly recruit more members everywhere he goes. In every region he travels, several towns became unofficial miniature bases for Team Skull, hidden in plain sight. It also should be mentioned that Ash and Acerola never told anyone of their parents. 

Kalos was interesting, to say the very least. Another war has happened with Kanto, Johto, Honne, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos against Orre and another religion. For now, it is voluntary to enroll. Ash still does his thing but is seeing how the war is impacting the lives of everyone. The league happens, Team Flare plan is foil, and Ash goes to become a research assistant with Gou. However, this is where things go to a massive change. For once, Ash and Gou went to Galar right before the regions begin to close borders. 

Ash and Acerola went on their travels at age eight, which means that Ash is 15 now. Ash also never went to travel the Orange Islands but did take a quick vacation. When the border closed, Ash and Gou were stuck in Galar. However, now the regions participating in the war are mandating service of those who are traveling and under 35. Random trainers, coordinators, and other traveling professions of all ages between 15 and 35 are forced to go to war. Exceptions are current gym leaders, elites, and champions. Iris and Cilan were also at Galar for a different reason, but they are there for upcoming plot reasons. 

  
When the war ended 14 months later, Ash and all of his friends stop Chairman Rose. Iris's mother is alive, so she was saved. However, the end is not near, and it is going to go darker.

* * *

Bits of stuff

**BIT ONE**

Cilan and Iris were holding Ash by his arms to prevent him from punching the TV. Gou, Bebe, and Hop were starring, in shock of Ash's sudden rage and hatred for the electronic device. On TV, there was a memorial service for all who had died in the war. A new list of names will appear every two minutes, indicating the dozens of people who died before the war ended. 

“I talked to Brock a month ago,” Ash yelled in a mixture of frustration and denial. “Serina, Dawn, and May called me two weeks ago about a contest they were planning to participate in! Even some of my previous rivals were at war, but I never knew!’

All Ash can do is lashed out as two of his friends gripped his arms. What else can he do than scream and thrash? From that day forward, Ash knew that drastic changes needed to be made.

**BIT TWO**

Ash was ready to leave to Alola the moment the borders open. Ash was ready to ride on Charizard, but behind him was standing Iris and Cilan. Both of them look uneasy and apprehensive. Ash thought it was because it was due to the recent revelation that Ash was the son of Guzma and his plan once he returned to Alola. 

“What do you say,” Ash calmly stated. “Will you join me? If not, that’s fine. I value our friendship too much to force you to do anything you dislike.”

Iris and Cilan look at each other and back at Ash. Iris owe Ash for helping her discover her heritage. She does agree that something needs to be done about the current system, so she nodded her head. As for Cilan, he was willing to go anywhere Iris wants to go and supported any decision she makes. Cilan also nodded his head. 

“Great,” Ash happily exclaimed. “Welcome to Team Skull! When we arrive to Alola, we will begin to enact phase one!”

  
On that day, Ash recruited two valuable members to Team Skull. 

**BIT THREE**  
Acerola was running away from the people sent to capture her. However, she ran into a trap where she was surrounded. No big deal, she always escapes from a tricky situation. For now, she stood still, chuckling to herself as she held onto the broken mask on her face. When several of the agent’s pokemon begin to hurl attacks toward her, she gave up holding onto her mask and let herself reveal her face. To say she didn’t enjoy the looks of confusion on their faces would be a huge lie. 

“Keep her at bay” an agent shouted. “We need her for questioning.”

Acerola begins to laugh harder. She was laughing so hard that her head was facing toward the ground as she clutches her stomach. They thought they can keep her at bay! Ha! She was waiting until her element of surprise came! Her pokemon was in a fighting stance, ready to protect her if needed. However, the pokemon knew that her assistance will not be required. Even as a man in a coffee color trenchcoat approach with another man beside him. The other man was wearing plain black pants and a black open jacket.

“There is nowhere to run,” Looker spoke as he took out the handcuff. “Come peacefully, and we will make this as easy as possible.”

Acerola calmed her laughter and looked up to see the newcomers. She immediately stopped laughing once she laid eyes on the man in the black jacket. Her eyes grew wide in recognition as the man in the black jacket stared at the girl in disbelief. Standing several meters apart from her was her Nanu, the uncle she adored so much. 

** BIT FOUR **

Looker was sitting on the lounge chair, waiting for the two former Team Rocket grunts to speak. Normally, he would not find himself cooperating with former criminals unless they have valuable intel. Clemont and Bonnie vouched for the pair, declaring that the former rocket trio has something to share, and it is best the intel was delivered as far from prying ears. 

"We aren't kidding when we say you may need to sit down for this!" Meowth warned. "You are not going to like what I am going to say."

"Well, I am waiting," Looker impatiently replied. "I need to find more about the kid who freed dozens of high-level team skull admins."

"It is about him." Jessie spoke. "The one who is looking for is Ash Ketchum!"

"Ash Ketchum, the one who was responsible for preventing several catastrophic events," Looker replied as he gives an unconvinced look.

"Yes, we know because he is one of the few who could tame Lugia, " James explained. "The twerps can tell you more about THAT set of revelations."

"Don't you know about the Legendary parents " Bonnie questioned.

"Before Giovanni was murdered, he rarely spoke any details about the children of god-like pokemon," James responded. 

"Besides, we have no right to talk about something so...sensitive, " Jessie carefully said. "It something only the selected children can speak about."

"Selected children, "Looker interrupted. "What do you mean?"

"We will explain more at a later date, " Clemont spoke. "We have a more pressing issue to talk about."

"About Ash being the one behind the mask," Looker commented. 

"Not only that," Mewoth carefully answered. "We didn't know that Giovanni was planning to kill the kid the moment he was born."

"Why would he kill an infant" Looker question.

"Because, the kid is the chosen one" Meowth replied. " He thought the kid died in the sea until Ash became a trainer." 

"We were there when Giovanni revealed about Ash's origin" Jessie said in a lower voice. 

Looker was met with gazes of pity from the former rocket trio before one of them spoke.

"Giovanni planned to kill Delia," James explained. "He told Ash that he was non existent to Delia or you. He went on and on how disappointed he was that Delia survived the cruise fire."

"Why would Delia and I be important to him" Looker questioned. Delia had survived the burning of the cruise but lost 18 months of her memories. Was the cruise burning a way to kill Delia? Why would Giovanni want to target his wife?

  
"She lost her memories, right," Meowth asked.

"Yes" Looker replied. "Why is that important." 

" Delia lost her memories of her and your child," Jessie responded. "She lost her memories of tossing Ash into the sea to protect his life."

  
For a moment, the world stopped. Nothing was moving, and the world became a daze. A biological son? A son associated with Team Skull? That just cannot be!

"N confirms that everything is true," Clemont added. "He had Reshiram, the pokemon of truth, confirm everything they are saying as true."

  
It was that day where Looker's perfect world, a world he had built for himself and his family, begins to crack. How can one have a family if one member was missing the entire time? He has a blood-related son out in the world! He misses his son's early development, a chance to bond and guide the child. How will Delia react to the news? How will Red and Silver cope that Giovanni separated them from their younger brother? How would he cope with the fact that Ash is a Team Skull member?

**BIT FIVE**

  
Ash was tired. Mimkyu was resting on his plain bed, taking the nap he truly deserves. He doesn't want to overthink what had occurred. Lately, his grunts have been receiving several “words of mercy” from agents who are trying to take his group. Heck, several individuals tried to persuade him to quit being a Team Skull member. Do the world council and international police taking a different approach because the main admins and original group members are young adults at best and children at worst? Ash was about to lay and nap alongside his partner, but Iris ran into the room.

“Ash, why didn’t you told us that your biological father is Looker,” Iris nearly shouted. “If we had known, we would have sent someone else in your place!”

“How did the news spread so fast,” Ash asked to no one in particular. 

“The intelligence team found some old records the Team has stolen from Team Rocket,” Cilan answered as he entered the room. 

“Great, does everyone know that I basically summon Lugia against Looker’s team,” Ash responded. He was growing very tired of dealing with the topic of his biological father.

“Yes and we need to talk,” Cilan replied back. “Iris and I have been talking about Looker. We think it best that if you avoid any missions or interaction with him ...and the international police ……..and Pokemon League.”

“Why, I am leader Team Skull,” Ash answered back as he began to lie down on his bed and folded his arms under his head. 

“Typically Ash, being defensive about things he does not want to talk about,” Iris commented.

“Iris, I am not in the mood” Ash counter. “Just tell me the reason the two of you came up with.”

“We know Looker was responsible for your parents' death.” Cilan took a deep breath before he continues to talk. “You were detached and withdrawn from everyone after running into him. We don’t want you to have a mental breakdown one day.”

“I’m already far gone, Cilan.” Ash appreciates his friends' concern, but he can take care of himself. 

Before Iris had the opportunity, Acerola showed up with a face of worried.

“What’s wrong sis,” Ash asked.

“Remember how Clemont and Bonnie denied joining Team Skull,” Acerola mentioned.

“Yeah, it was their choice,” Ash responded. “I’m not going to force my friends to do something they don’t like.”

“They are working for the international police to stop Team Skull,” Acerola said.

“I knew that was going to happen,” Ash admitted. “They are still my friends. Make everyone in Team Skull knows that my friends are off-limits.”

“Understood.” Acerola left the room to inform everyone of Ash’s orders.

Once Acerola had left, Iris decided that it was the perfect opportunity to speak. 

“So in the end, it's four versus five,” Iris informed Ash. “Our friends from Galar refuse to join the last time I check.”

“The four legendary children from Team Skull versus the five legendary children from the council, what an interesting combination of flavor,” Cilan mentioned. 

“Iris, you were going to say something else,” Ash pointed out. “Before my sister ran into the room, you were going to say something regarding reducing my involvement.”

Iris approached Ash before she decided to speak.

“Your biological mother and older brothers are now involved,” Iris told Ash. “You have your entire bio family against Team Skull!”

“And?” Ash didn’t understand what is Iris is trying to convey.

“How are you handling everything,” Cilan said in a voice filled with concern. “It can’t be easy knowing that you are fighting against your entire bio family! It can’t be easy that your bio family sentenced your parental figures to death! It can’t be easy knowing that some of our friends are working with Team Skull’s enemy! How are you really feeling Ash?”

Ash looked at Iris before turning his gaze to Cilan.

“Horrible and miserable,” Ash admitted. “I’m upset that bio parents killed my adopted parents. I hate seeing any of my bio family members after I learned the truth. I hate it that they are allowed to be happy at my expense. “

“Ash…” Iris was going to comfort Ash, but Ash continued talking.

“I’m tired of how the World Council is handling everything,” Ash explained.”I don’t want them to take away Team Skull from me...it is the only thing I have left. I can’t lose my family to the World Council! They have already ruined so many families, and I refuse for them to break my apart any further!”

Iris guided Ash into a sitting position as Cilan rushed toward Ash. When the boy was in a sitting position on his bed, Cilan allowed his friend to cry on his shoulder as Iris patted Ash back.

  
A future filled with uncertainty, with no clear path to follow, the children wallow in their despair to release the grief that plagues their lives. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, another happy AU!


	40. Raised By Team Skull AU Part eighteen (A step closer to realization)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The grunts are growing impatient and concern. The youngest and an honorary member of Team Skill is in danger. The trainers and investigators are getting closer to the truth. They have realized that Team Skull holds the key to the mercenary attack.

Contrary to popular belief, the grunts do have brain cells. It was those brain cells that decided to build a secret passageway to several different locations. One passageway leads to Acerola’s residence because Ash wanted to visit his friend. Another passageway leads to two different towns because the grunts need to buy supplies and don’t want anyone to follow them back home. It was those passageways that allowed the brave grunts to meet Ash discreetly several days after Ash was caught up in the fight. Ash was originally not happy to see them and nearly shouted for them to go back to the base.

“You guys, why are you here,” Ash question. “You need to lie low.”

“We have to see if you were really here,” Lilo responded. “Guzma heard rumors that you were here, so we volunteer to check for ourselves.”

“Tell Dad I’m fine and everyone else to stay fucking lay low for a while,” Ash explained. “There are several champions here, and I don’t want them to know about Team Skull!”

“But we miss you, buddy,” Me whined. “ Your dad wanted to make sure you were alive and safe.”

“Tell dad that I’m good, but I can’t return home yet,” Ash answered. “I’m only here because I’m cooperating with several champions and trainers to investigate and take down the group.”

The grunts stared at Ash for several minutes before one of them decided the silence lasted long enough and spoke.

“Guzma is going to have a heart attack, “ Loni sighs. 

“Ash, how do you get yourself in this situation,” Meleko said with a tone of defeat. “No wonder your Guzma is so worried about your safety.” 

“I will deal with him later,” Ash said. “I really do miss everyone, but you all need to leave. I’m supposed to be meeting with Diantha and Alder in a few minutes.”

The grunts did not want the boss’s son to get in trouble, so ran like headless chickens to the secret passageway. The moment they disappeared, Ash has caught sight of the two champions heading in his direction. On their faces were frowned, but Ash didn’t know for what reasons. Alder mentioned that Looker wanted everyone to attend tonight's briefing. When Ash asked for more information, Diantha said that Nanu has something important to tell everyone. 

Ash was present in the briefing and was greeted with the sight of Green and Wallace in the room. Ash never have gotten close to Green but was aware that Green worked with Lance. As for Wallace, Ash knew that the man has his quirks is no mean a judgment of his skills. If Ash recalls correctly, Wallace uses to be champion before Steven took his spot. Great, now there is more help for the operation and more people to take into consideration.

When everyone was settled and ready to take part in the briefing, Looker handed everyone a thin folder with several documents. When Ash opened the folder, he saw photos of the grunts and the mercenary group getting into a physical altercation. 

“We have found a pattern,” Looker pointed out. “Nanu has been watching over a group called Team Skull for the past several years.”

Ah, so Nanu decided to keep an eye out on Team Skull when Ash started his journey. Good, Ash doesn’t need to worry about Nanu for the time being. While Ash was lost in thought, he ignored the comments made toward his family. Not that Ash blames them because every criminal group the champions have dealt with had started with Team.

“Calm down, Team Skull is nothing like the other group,” Nanu explained. “They are more like delinquents who cause trouble. At worst, they are a gang who terrorized everyone near them.”

“So if we stay out of their way, they will stay out of our way,” Steven commented.

“Exactly,” Nanu responded. “Unfortunately, we don’t have that luxury.”

“What do you mean,” Cynthia asked. 

“It was obvious from the start, but we were to busy to notice,” Nanu respond. “Until recently, the group had mainly target members of Team Skull.”

“And what else,” Alder prompted. 

“Why would a mercenary group who hunt down and sell aura users and physics target a small gang,” Nanu asked out loud. “Realistically, there is no reason for them to target them. However, the amount of time they were targeted is too large to ignore.”

  
Ash wishes he can slam his head on the table. He knew what Nanua was going to say next but hoped that he was wrong. 

“Everyone is going to continue scouting and tracking down the location of the mercenary group,” Looker explained. “However, everyone has the added responsibility to find a member of Team Skull and get them to cooperate with us. They may be aware of something we don’t know.”

With that, the briefing has ended and everyone went to their sleeping quarters for the night. Before Ash was able to call it a night and enter his room, he saw Clemont and Bonnie standing in front of his door.

“I tried to get them to change plans,” Clemont whisper. “However, Nanu was so admitted that Team Skull may hold the key to the mercenary group.”

“He’s not wrong,” Ash mutter. 

Ash will make sure he finds the whereabouts of the mercenary group hideout before anyone has the opportunity to find someone from Team Skull. At this point, it was a family problem, and he refuses to let others be involved in his family affairs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, but will everything go as plan? I mean, when the family is threatened, some people may start to behave in a rash manner. You hide the truth with lies so others cannot see the truth that is right in front of them. The truth can appear in the most unexpected place. Sometimes, things don't go the way you want them to go...like an unexpected alliance.


	41. Illegitimate Children AU (May's complicated Family Tree)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May learned that she was adopted in the most shocking way possible. Ash and Brock got themself into another family drama like situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After I am done with May's part, it is time for the Sinnoh children. There are Barry and Dawn, with their own respective parent who totally doesn't know that they exist. Honestly, I will rather be in Barry's shoes than Dawn's shoes.

Ash didn’t mean to make another illegitimate child discovery. Brock didn’t mean to get involved in another fiasco that involved one of his friends. The downward spiral in finding May’s biological parents started when Max has gotten into serious trouble. Max should have been more careful since he was a young child with no pokemon to protect him. His cocky attitude has resulted in him laying down on a hospital bed, waiting for the blood transfusion. Being the caring older sister she is, May volunteered to donate as much blood as possible for her brother. It was only logical that she would. Her parents are both B- so it will make sense all of their children will have the same blood type. 

Unfortunately for May, during a time of crisis, she learned that she was not related to Max. After the doctor had drawn her blood and tested it, she was greeted with the news that she did not share her brother's same blood type.

“Madam, we have the blood your...brother in stock,” the doctor calmly explained. “He’ll make a full recovery after a few days of rest.”

When May was left alone in the room with her brother and friends, she put her face in her hands as she began shaking her head. It was her best attempt to stop herself from screaming and waking Max up. Can she even call Max, her brother? She didn’t know.

“May, can you hear me,” Brock ask as he places both hands on her shoulders. 

May nodded her head. 

“Can you tell me what you hear?

“Ash awkwardly pacing around the room”

“What else?”

“The heartbeat monitor.”

“Can you tell me what you see?”

“You, Ash, and the window.” 

Once May calmed down, she looked back at Max and wonder why no one told her the truth. In a span of twenty minutes, she discovered that she was not Max’s biologicals sister and that she was most likely adopted when she was an infant. Who knew going on a journey will lead to discovering a deep family secret. 

While May was reevaluating her entire childhood, Ash realized that he, unfortunately, got himself involved in another family drama situation. He pleads to whatever legendary pokemon watching over him that May’s parents are completely rational people. He’s internally begging that Norman and Caroline will be open and honest about the entire situation. For his sanity and for Brock’s sanity, he wants May's conservation with her parents to be as calm and civil as possible. 

  
Hooray! May did get the opportunity to talk to her parents, and they were completely civil and rational people. The next time May called her mother, she bluntly asks if she was adopted. May quickly explained that Max had gotten himself severely hurt and needed a blood transfusion. When May offered to donate her blood, the doctor told her that blood type did not match. She was an O- while everyone else in her family was an B-. Realistically, she should not have this blood type if she was her parent’s biological parents. 

“May, you have every right to be upset,” Caroline said. “We should have told you sooner, but the opportunity never presented itself.”

“Were you ever planning to tell me,” May ask.

“I was waiting until you grew a little bit older,” Caroline admitted. “Your father and I were scarred about your reaction, so we came up with every excuse we can to hold off telling you the truth.”

“Thank you for telling me,” May responded. “Also, thanks for being honest.”

“May, this changes nothing about our relationship,” Norman interrupted. “You will always be my daughter, and nothing will change that.”

“Thanks dad” May softly said. “Now, if you can tell Max the new yourself. I still haven’t told him yet.

  
Ash thought May’s conservation with her parents will be the end of the entire situation. He foolishly thought that everything will be resolved, and there was nothing more to the story. Oh, how wrong he was! No, May’s parents happen to be leaders of their respected villain group! Ash didn’t even know Maxie was a trans male or that the two evil groups in Hoenn once had a fling. He wishes he can bleach his eyes out and sleep in a ditch. Brock was not doing much better since he was speechless during the revelation.

  
Where did the group learn the truth of May’s birth parents? It all started when May was required to interview Officer Jenny. 


	42. Survival AU 1(Family of Birth and Family of Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosie was her given name. Rosie's life was bleak, miserable, and a game of survival. No one to support her as the one who was meant to protect her had left or harmed her.
> 
> Ash was a name she gave to herself. It was a spur of the moment decision but it was the best choice she had ever made. She was able to find someone to protect her. Ash would dare to say she found someone she can confidently call mom and dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the holiday is here. Why don't we celebrate the holiday with some angst and some childhood trauma that stems from a toxic family environment! 
> 
> There is a lot of potential for this AU! Struggling to understand normal family norms when you see how a healthy family behave! Being terrified to rely on someone after being alone for so long. I mean, Ash will have to adjust from the survival mindset to a mindset that allows him to be vulnerable. The chosen one role and the trauma from saving the world will make it harder for Ash to address his cognitive distortion and potentially maladaptive behaviors.

So, the survival AU is slightly messed up. First, Delia was arranged to marry Rose because of a family tradition of arranged marriage. Delia was an only child, but she befriended several future champions. Rose was very aware of the subtle influence Delia had over several influential individuals. However, the moment they were married, things turned for the worst. 

First, there is the immediate birth of Ash. In this AU, Ash was born as a girl and was initially known as Rosie. It was a named Delia dislike but was convinced into naming her child that name. Delia knew her husband married her for selfish purposes and made sure to pay a ridiculous dowry to her parents. Some of her closest friends knew that as well, so Rose still did not have any influence. For the first few years, her marriage was simple, straightforward, and nothing exciting happened. Rose was distant and practically uninvolved in his child's earlier years. However, Delia should have known her family history of aura users would curse her child.

When “Rosie” was three years old, she begins to display aura. Rose was too eager that his offspring was able to perform aura. Suddenly, Rose became invested in his daughter’s life. Suddenly, Rose wanted Rosie to engage in more physical activity. At age four, Rosie began to perform more basic aura techniques. It was that moment where Rosie and Delia would begin to suffer harsh treatment from Rose. Delia fell into learned helplessness as Rose started to mistreat Ash. Suddenly, Rosiewas juggling school, intense physical training, and an aura training that was practically child abuse. 

Rosie would see her father get violent with her mother due to her mother making a mistake or failing to do something his father wanted to do. It was his way of controlling her behavior and actions. She would hear her mother’s endless crying in the middle of the night, as her father lives in a separate building. Rosie learned that she is least likely to be attacked by father’s pokemon if she was quiet. Rosie noticed how the men who were sent to train her had no problem using dirty tricks and physically harming a child. In fact, during the time when she was physically harmed, she was able to produce an aura shield. The aura shield was an attempt to protect herself, but that was only temporary. Usually, she would be lectured that he needed to learn more suitable aura techniques. Her father would never physically harm her, but the words spilled out of his mouth hurts like hell. 

At age six, Rosie knew that she was only a tool. She heard about a prophecy about a chosen one who can use aura. She found that ridiculous, but that could be why Rose was so adamant in training her aura. Perhaps that was the reason why Rose never parade her around as he did with her mother. In fact, no one knew about her existence. As far as the world knows, Rose and Delia never had children. However, the people notice how somber and quiet her mother had become over the years. She hopes her mother becomes better soon. 

Oh, how wrong Rosie was with her mother’s wellbeing. At age seven, Alstroemeria’s was told that her mother had died due to complications. She knew that was a lie because her mother was feeling well earlier this week. Deep within her, she knew Rose must have done something to her because why else did her mother die from suicide. After the funeral, she was beginning to receive the same type of training as soldiers. Her aura training had an increase in intensity and her body feels like she is breaking apart to make matters worse. As expected, Rose didn’t care about her health. All he wanted was for her to do better and not be a disappointment like her mother.

At age 9, she befriended a Pikachu who can Gigantamax. She never got close to the Lucario Rose had bought from an unknown seller. Instead, she befriended the Pikachu and left the Lucario to his own devices. It is clear that Lucario was forced against his will and most likely wanted to return home. Additionally, she knew the moment she bonded with Lucario, the pokemon will receive the same mistreatment as her. As a result, she and Lucario made a mutual agreement to remain separated from each other. 

A month before her tenth birthday, Rosie was presented with a wonderful opportunity. For the first time in her life, she was alone without supervision. The safe in the living room was slightly open and filled with cash. Realizing that she will never have another opportunity for freedom, she dumps everything out of her school backpack. She frantically begins to fill it to the brim with money, food, and basic supplies. She can always buy regular clothes once she escapes from the region. In less than 10 minutes, she was ready to leave her old life. By using the fire escape located outside of the living room window, she escapes from her prison. The Pikachu she befriended had decided to join her in her plan to run away. 

  
Rosie made sure that no one saw her leaving the area. She kept her head down and bought some merchandise from a street vendor so she can better remain hidden. She may be wearing an oversized and overprice red hoodie, but it did the job well. When she was on the ferry docks, she made sure to sneakily enter the ferry. No one seems to care that there was an extra guest on the ferry. They all thought she was a lost child of one of the parents on board. That made it easier for her to sleep in the lounge without raising any concern.

Rosie arrived at the Kanto region several days later. The first thing she does is to find a pokemon center. Next, she cut her long hair into an extremely short hairstyle. After cutting her hair, she decided that she needs to purchase some clothes. Conveniently, there was a clothing store next door, so she bought several of the same shirts and pants for convenience. There was also a really cool cap she brought and a Pokeball for Pikachu. When Rosie started her journey, she realized that people would mistake her for a boy. When the regional professor asked for her name, she gave the made-up name of Ash Ketchum. She doesn’t know why that was the fake name she gave, but it was the first thing she came up with. 

Becoming a trainer was a last-minute decision she made because she did not know what else to do with her life. She wanted freedom, so she got freedom. If she becomes a strong trainer, she will be able to protect herself from Rose and his pokemon. She may become someone he cannot manipulate or gaslight. She may gain the strength and willpower she never had. 

She is no longer Rosie. She is now Ash Ketchum, the pokemon trainer who will become the very best. 

* * *

  
Bits of Stuff

** Bit 1 **

Brock regretted never questioning Ash about her childhood. He should have noticed the signs Ash was displaying but he mistakenly assumes it is anxiety. The first sign was Ash’s overexaggerated response when startled. Every time Gary greeted them from behind, Ash would quickly put some distance between herself and Gary. Occasionally, she would accidentally punch the person who greeted them from behind. He still remembered when Lance decided to greet them by tapping Ash’s shoulders, which resulted in Ash punching Lance in the face. Immediately, Ash frantically apologizes and sputters out jumble words as Lance reassures Ash that accidents happen. 

Next, he should have noticed how wary Ash appeared in front of adults. Brock noticed how Ash’s posture suddenly changes when an adult approaches them. Ash’s relaxed and open posture was drastically transformed into a closed and ridged posture. Occasionally, he would see Ash attempting to ground himself by hugging himself. Every time he questions Ash about her behavior, she would always respond with “It’s nothing Brock!”

The most obvious sign he missed was the way Ash flinch from the faintest touch from strangers. At first, Ash would flinch when Misty, May, or Dawn would jokingly pat her back. Brock himself should have noticed how Ash flinch and get into a trance-like state when he first treated Ash’s wounds. If Brock had a question about Ash’s childhood, would things have gone differently? Would have Ash Ketchum, formerly known as Rosie, gradually heal from her wounds instead of having everything unravel by the nosey media? 

On live TV, Ash was being shielded from the flashing cameras by two unknown professors. The male professor was absolutely furious and was clearly restraining himself for Ash's sake. The female professor attempted to soothe Ash while protecting her from the reporters. The trio is trying to walk through the crowd and escape from the flashing lights. Pikachu was defending his trainer by shocking those who dare to touch Ash or the professors. The Galar reporters seem to be eager to get the girl to talk while the professors were telling the reporters to leave them alone. 

**Bit 2**

Ash never felt safe, at ease, or real joy when she was around by adults. Brock was like an older brother she wished she had. He was the closest thing to an adult she felt comfortable with. Riley was a few years older than Brock when she first met him, so maybe he’s another adult-like person she trusted. However, everything changed when she stayed in Alola. She didn’t know why Professor Kukui wanted her to be housed when she decided to stay in Alola. She still didn’t understand why she easily let the professor convince her to stay in the spare room during her stay in Alola.

Kukui was different than Rose. He fed her breakfast every day, asked about her day, and made sure she had everything she needs. She needed to consistently reassure the professor that she had accumulated a large fund from her time traveling to cover her own expenses for years. Still, Kukui continues to buy her food, school supplies, and pokemon supplies. The longer she stayed in Alola, the more comfortable she became with adults. She begins to talk about the pokemon she met on her journey and her traveling companions as Kukui listened to her talk. He encourages her to talk about her passions, opinions, and feelings, unlike Rose. 

Burnet was kind, loving, and motherly. Ash didn’t know how she felt about her biological mother. She remembers that her mom's name was Delia and that she would give her false words of hope. However, Delia slowly became withdrawn and slowly wither away from her life. She does not blame Delia for leaving her alone after she ended her life. She was almost tempted to do the same, but Rose made sure to remove all sharp objects from the building. 

When Burnet and Kukui got married, she noticed that the three of them fell into a routine. It was almost like they were a family. She doesn’t know what a family acts typically like, but she sees May’s and Max’s parents act familiarly to Kukui and Burnet. Kukui and Burnet would teach her how to cook traditional Alola’s dishes, the history of each island, and the customs of the region. She knows that Kukui and Burnet are beginning to notice how domestic everything has become. She knows that they care about her and make sure that she is safe.

**Bit 3**

After the disaster that was the Ultra Beast, Ash was sitting in the living room with her two parental figures. Kukui and Burnet were sitting silently as they waited for someone to make the first move. Growing impatient, Ash decided that she would make the first move.

“So now you know, my friends know, and everyone who was there know” Ash rambled as she twiddles her thumbs. “I can’t believe I just spill out of my childhood trauma when I was under the control of an ultra beast. Can we pretend that nothing happened?”

Pikachu, who was standing on the top of the couch, vigorously shook his head no when Ash wasn’t looking. Kukui and Burnet believe that Pikachu knew more about Ash’s situation than what was revealed that night. 

“No, we cannot,” Kukui answered. He had a sudden urge to punch the man who practically traumatized Ash’s life. 

“Ash, we know this is hard,” Burnet admitted as she attempted to reassure the girl. “You can tell us what you are comfortable sharing but we cannot forget what had happened.”

Ash continues to twiddle her thumbs and avoided making eye contact with the professors.

“Let us try something different” Kukui softly said. “Ash, are you enjoying your stay in Alola so far?”

“Yes” Ash answered with conviction. “I love it here!”

“Why do you love Alola,” Kukui continued.

“Everyone is so nice, and everyone is really close,” Ash explained. “Pokemon are out in the open, and everything is much more relaxing here.”

“What is your opinion about me,” Kukui questioned. “I would apperciate an honest opinion from your own words.”

“You are nice, strong, and cool,” Ash told Kukui. “You care about what I have to say and always check up on me. You never hurt me like my father did to me and did everything you could to take care of me.”

“What about Burnet” Kukui asked. “What do you think about Burnet?”

“She’s motherly and strong,” Ash said in admiration. “She doesn’t give up easily, and she is protective of the people she cares about.”

Burnet and stood up and sat beside Ash. She made sure not to physically make contact with the girl as she sat down to her right. 

“Ash, you are a wonderful girl,” Burnet said with a warm tone. “You know, most people would love to have a daughter like you. The things that happen to you in the past were not your fault.”

“Would you like to have a daughter like me,” Ash hesitantly ask.

“Ash, we would love to have a daughter like you,” Burnet reassured. “Kukui and I practically view you as our daughter.”

“Really,” Ash said with a mixture of surprise and hope. She begin to make eye contact with the professors, as she continue to speak. “Kukui, is what Burnet is saying is true?”

“Yes,” Kukui said with conviction. “ That is why we care so much about the incident with the ultra beast.”

Ash stay silent for a few seconds later before she decided it was time to talk to someone about her childhood.

“Where do I start,” Ash commented. 

**Bit 4**

Ash didn’t know how it was possible, but Kukui and Burnet were officially her parents. Ash Ketchum was the official, adopted daughter of Kukui and Burnet. For the first time in her life, she can say that she has parental figures who cared about her. She has someone to call mom and dad! She believes that everything will go so smoothly from here on out.   
…  
…  
…  
Oh, how wrong she was. She should have known that she cannot escape from Rose forever. Even with a new identity and life, Rose wanted something from her. It was unfortunate that dad, mom, and baby brother were dragged into her mess. 


End file.
